


With You Until The End: The Past Lies Ahead

by Paige_SJ_Black



Series: With You Until The End [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Memories, Multi, Underworld, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: After a hand written note from Paige is delivered to those she knows ran away. The Past Is In The Future, what will those who have something to hide do? With the return of an old enemy of the Shield. Will the Hounds reunite once more to save the people they love or will a devastating blow be dealt to them?





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean by that?” asked Roman following along behind Dean. Ever since Seth had gotten married and went on his honeymoon, Roman had been trying to put things right with Dean which was going as expected when your trying to get a guy known as a the Lunatic Fringe to see a different point of view. Renee had stayed out of it, instead focusing on her daughter and making sure she had everything she needed. “Dean?” called Roman his voice filled with uncertainty and curiosity over the statement one of them he had once called brother had said. It was at times like these when the Samoan really did wish Seth was there to help him out. Especially when the words Dean had spoken so effortlessly sounded terrifying, 

“Our past enemies will find us again. Seth knew it so he kept an eye on what they were doing. Since Evolution aren’t a problem at the moment its only a matter of time before someone else from the past pops up. Rusev being the most likely one” responded Dean making it clear although Evolution and Shane weren’t much of a problem any more it didn’t mean others they had crossed paths with in the past would be so easily put to rest. Roman swallowed hard at hearing the name of the Bulgarian Brute, the memories of a time so long ago coming back along with the promise Rusev had made to him upon parting ways and what happened with his precious Lana. The hatred in Rusev’s voice still echoing in Roman’s mind when he remembered the event that forced them to go separate ways. 

“If Rusev is back then he’s not going to stop until he gets what he wants. Everyone will be collateral damage in his mission of vengeance, especially if its because of what happened with Lana. He will make it his personal mission to make everyone he sees as responsible suffer like she no doubt did and has done over the years” replied Roman, feeling as a shiver went down his spine at the mere thought of seeing their former ali again, more because he knew there was a good chance Rusev blamed him more than anyone else for what happened to the Ravishing Russian, Rusev had once called his companion. There was nothing that man wouldn’t do to make his enemies suffer. 

“Seth kept an eye on him. He reappeared in Florida four months ago and has set up home base in an abandoned warehouse. Lana came with him. The scars are pretty obvious but other than that and probably the mental damage she seems alright” spoke Dean revealing the Bulgarian Brute was already in the state, although it was unclear who his targets actually were as there were a lot of people involved in that event so many years ago. He watched as Roman shook again with a shiver, clearly the memories of what happened to make Rusev view them as an enemy rather than friend. “For now he’s just watching like we are with him. He has however made himself known to Evolution and to Jarrett’s crew. Either he doesn’t know we are here or he has and he’s just waiting for the right time to make himself known” added Dean, he knew there was a better chance the man didn’t actually know they were there. After all back then they went by The Shield where as now all three of them worked under the Knight’s Raven Banner. 

“Shouldn’t we call Seth back? What if something happens?” asked Roman, he knew deep down it would be unfair to Seth and Paige to call them back from their honeymoon so early yet there was also a part of him that was absolutely terrified about Rusev being so close. He knew out of the three Shield members, the Bulgarian most likely blamed him the most for what happened to Lana so long ago. After all it was thanks to him agreeing with Shane’s plan that put the blond Russian in so much unseen danger in the first place. Back then he was Shane’s right hand man thrust he was often responsible for the team when they were sent out alone. 

“They will be back in just under a week. Let them enjoy what’s left of their honeymoon” came the voice of AJ Styles as he walked around the mansion, a small smile on his lips to see the just over one year old Freya crawling across the floor, knocking her favourite toy around as she did so. “The odds of Rusev knowing you’re in Florida is pretty low, he came here because both Jarrett’s crew and Evolution are here. He doesn’t know the Shield is part of Knight’s Raven, come to think of it I doubt he even knows about Knight’s Raven” added AJ, giving both men reassurance Rusev would be unlikely to know they were even there, unless they made themselves known to him. “The only other way he would know you’re here is if his partner in crime tells him. I think his name is Aiden English” finished AJ at least giving them the name of the other who could of realised who they were and informed Rusev although he doubted it due to him not joining forces with the Bulgarian until after the life changing incident with Lana. 

“Either way we all have something to lose now” responded Roman, realising now was the worst time for the Bulgaria to reappear, when Seth had recently gotten married to the woman he called his soul mate, Dean was also married with a daughter and he himself had a son although his baby momma still despised him, he still loved and cared for her hence why he was happy to follow her instruction, in the hopes he would once again gain her trust and affection. “Dean you know as well as I do, Rusev will do all in his power to make us feel the emotions he did that day. If he finds out about Paige, Renee or Zarah. He’s going to go after them so he can use them against us, if he finds out about them then they wont be safe” added the Samoan, knowing what Rusev would do if he found out about the three women. He knew Rusev wouldn’t care if the girls were mothers although he did have some respect if they were expecting, as he had shown in the past. 

“We can’t run Roman. Not now. If we run then Rusev will follow, plus running will put the girls at a greater risk. You also have Jordan to think of like I have little miss there to consider. Running and being on the road isn’t a place for toddlers. They and we are better off here” spoke Dean, snuffing out Roman’s idea before the Samoan even had a chance to speak the words. To him Running was no longer an option, not with Freya as it wasn’t the life he wanted for his little girl, it wasn’t the life he had promised Renee when they married years before hand. Just as he was sure it wasn’t the life Zarah would be to please about or accept for her son. Seth too would be rather reluctant to run again, especially when he had finally found what he had spent so long looking for. “We may have more to lose now, but that’s worth protecting and fighting for. They are our motivation to face the past and move on like we did with Evolution” added Dean, he knew either way the people he loved would be in danger, but he also knew running would gain Rusev’s attention faster than staying would. It was already rather clear the Bulgarian native didn’t know they were in the state. 

“He’s in Orlando at the moment, where Evolution and Jarrett’s bunch are based. Unless one of them tell him you’re here, he shouldn’t notice. Kane is keeping an eye on him as well, apparently Rusev’s file has passed over his desk” added Finn revealing the city the Bulgarian Brute was currently in, he knew the biggest risk to them at the moment was Jarrett’s bunch, although he doubted if they knew they were in Tampa as far as he was aware only Evolution and the Brothers of Destruction knew of their location and some of the employees. “You should be safe for now at least. The only threat to you I can see is Zarah” finished Finn seeing Dean attempt to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape, especially upon imagining the normally harmless Zarah doing something to Roman. The Samoan only looked on with a small unsure smile, clearly having caught onto the inside joke there and for the first time in so long feeling as if he actually belonged there. 

Over in Orlando, Mark was sat behind his desk at the station he worked at. The events over the last couple of years going around in his head. Paige’s wedding, the Shield’s arrival, Knight’s Raven, the past coming back to bite him in the ass. All the feeling over the events coming back to him, the anger, tears, fear even the happiness and joy. Although he hated not being able to walk his oldest daughter down the isle he could understand why she had chosen Kane, just as he was at least thankful she chose a member of the family. The older man would admit he didn’t particularly agree with the wedding but soon changed his mind when he could see how happy Paige was and the love in which Seth held for her. He could see it wasn’t just a one sided relationship as he had original thought but what every father hoped for his little girl as they’re growing up. 

“How did Knight’s Raven get over here. I thought I got rid of that before we left our old lives behind?” spoke Mark, Kane was the only other one in the room besides Viktor and Konnor both of which were well aware of what the two much older men had done for a living before turning to becoming well respected police officers and the best in the business when it come to taking down those running the underworld. Kane just looked over with a small smile although he had an uncertain look in his eyes as he hoped Mark wouldn’t ask that. Ever. Especially since Kane himself was responsible for it. It wasn’t long before Mark looked over to Kane, noticing he was unusually quiet, as well as concentrating on getting his pile of paper work and reports down. “Kane?” added Mark, his suspicion rising the longer Kane was unusually quiet and acted as if he was hiding something. 

“I couldn’t live with the guilt Mark” whispered Kane, his voice barely auditable to those around him especially to the man who had pretty much suspected he had something to do with the reappearance of Knight’s Raven after so long of it being just a memory. Kane looked over to his older brother, the guilt once again there but not because he had saved the company, over the event that would have been had he not undermined his brother and the decisions he had made so many years ago. “I could live with the secret knowing Paige would never know who she really was. I kept your secret until she found out for herself. But I couldn’t just forget her mother, not when she was apart of our family. I couldn’t live with myself knowing Paige would inherit nothing but hatred towards a woman who wanted nothing but the best for her little girl. So when we turned our backs on the business and you set your mind on destroying or selling everything that was Saraya’s. I hired someone to keep Knight’s Raven hidden until Paige discovered the truth if she ever did. I merged it with our own one so you wouldn’t notice it. I saved what I could of her processions so Paige would have something. What I couldn’t find the people I hired tracked down and put in the vaults” explained Kane finally coming clean with his big brother on how Knight’s Raven had survived and why. The pain in Kane’s voice showing he was being honest and how much the events all those years ago hurt him. 

“You put her in danger!” shouted Mark in response, the normally quiet area of the station echoing with the sound of Mark’s anger filled voice. The older man feeling so many emotions, confusion, relief he had found out the truth, anger, frustration and hatred. All of the emotions boiling over as he thought his oldest daughter was put in danger because his own brother couldn’t leave the past behind, cause his own brother got a conscious at the worst possible time when the life of his niece was literally hanging in the balance. Kane just looked over at Mark, his own anger beginning to boil over, especially when he thought of all the times when he had been more of a father to Paige than Mark had been. He remembered all the times Mark wasn’t there for his little girl when she needed him the most. “She’s my daughter!” added Mark the same anger in his voice just as the pure emotion was evident to anyone who could hear him shouting, Kane just shook his head trying hard to keep his words and thoughts to himself, although the struggle was one he debated whether he actually wanted to win. 

“Yes! She’s your daughter and you denied her the right to know her mother and her true heritage. You took away what she needed the most and when she needed you, where were you? Focusing on work and trying to forget she is a permanent remind of your darkest secret” shouted Kane in response, his voice showing his frustration on the matter, just as he was in disbelief Mark could be angry at him for what he had done when the actions he had taken as a father were so much worse and ended up doing more harm that good. “Your actions are the reason she rebelled against you, your actions are the reason why she left Mark. Paige isn’t going to come back, the scared little girl you remember isn’t coming back. Like it or not she’s always going to be the princess she was born to be” added Kane, this time his voice more calm as he knew he had gained Mark’s attention with the truth. Mark on the other hand just looked over to his little brother, unsure if he could say anything in response to what he said. 

“She’s not a little girl who needs her dad any more Mark. She’s a grown woman who after all these years finally knows the truth on who she is. You know she’s always going to be Saraya’s daughter, no matter how much you try and ignore it or change it. She’s happy now, don’t make the same mistakes twice, she wont forgive if you do” added Kane when the air had cleared and things had calmed down a little more. He could remember when he seen the letter she wrote when she was just a teenager, just by reading the words he knew how she felt and how hard it had been for her. Yet every day she had acted as if everything was okay despite the fact nothing was. He kept the letter all these years in the hopes he could help her or see the signs in his own girls, or even just so he knew when she needed someone in the future. 

“You knew all this time, Knight’s Raven was out there and never said a thing. You knew eventually she would find out the truth and didn’t think to tell me her father once of what was to come. She could have been killed because of this, I could lose her because of your reckless decision” responded Mark his anger once again getting the better of him, neither man had noticed Corey standing at the door to the room, in his hands was the letter Paige had written so many years ago and one she had written when she had found out the truth. He knew Kane was aware of the one written in her teenage years just as he was aware neither man was aware of the other she had written, although only a few words its meaning could go for everyone who ran from their past. But especially for her father and Roman whom had denied their past actions even when the consequences for them were plain for all to see. 

“You’ve already lost her” shouted Kane in response no longer being able to hold back all the emotions he had inside and kept buried for so many years. “You may not of seen it but you lost her the day you hired someone to take out Saraya. She grew up never knowing who she was because of your choices, she felt abandoned and rebelled against you because you chose work over her. She left Orlando because she worked out she was the permanent reminder you didn’t want of the past. She knows she looks near enough identical to her mother, that’s why she never came back. So you could finally move on, so you could finally be happy without having to remember Saraya whenever you looked at her. For god sake Mark stop blaming everyone else for Paige leaving and look to your own god damn decisions” added Kane, returning to his desk to put everything back in its place. He soon looked up to see Corey there and the two envelopes he had in his hand, one of which he recognised almost instantly where as the other he could tell wasn’t as old as the other discoloured one. 

“She wanted it to be kept in the vault” spoke Corey for the first time, knowing Kane would understand, as evident when the older man just nodded. “But she wrote this one recently, its more of a note and goes for all those who tried to ignore their past, even those who are close to her” added the messenger of sorts, he soon carefully placed the single envelope on the table before both older men, leaving shortly after and disappearing into the shadows much like the Wyatt Family did on many occasions. It was still a mystery to most how they did that, some even consider it to be a factor in what made them appear so creepy to those they seen as enemies. Kane soon walked over to the envelope, carefully opening and knowing the writing was that of Paige’s, he could recognise the writing of Paige, Summer or Emma with just one look. 

“The past is in the future” were the six simple words written on the small piece of card, he soon showed it to Mark, putting their argument to the side for the time being although both men knew it would resume at a later date. Kane seen the simple words as a warning of what was to come, knowing eventually all the mistakes made in the past would come back to haunt him, just like he knew Paige was likely the part of the past to come back and bite Mark, as she had done so many times before. Both men also knew from the words Corey had spoke there was also others sent out, more than likely to those in the company she happily ran. 

Elsewhere in their own mansion, AJ and Punk were keeping a close watch on what Rusev was doing, the man had made it his personal mission to take revenge on all those whom he seen as responsible for what happened to his beloved Lana. Both of them knew that meant Roman and possibly Seth and Dean as well, they had also been keeping a close eye on Aiden English, realising he could be looking for the last three Rusev seen as responsible. They knew all to well there was a high chance Aiden was told the story so many time it would be ingrained into his memory and would be willing to help catch and bring justice to those who both Lana and Rusev seen responsible for the incident. 

“What are the odds of them going after Seth and Dean too?” asked AJ, deep down she knew the possibility was high, after all back then wherever one was the other two hounds were too far behind. The small woman was scared of the things she had read about this man, how he had worked with some of the nastiest in the business and even scared them. She was truly scared when she read what the man did to his victims or the ones he seen as enemies. She had read how he tortured his victims both physically and mentally, taking those closest to the intended target and killing them without showing a single human emotion and avoiding the police. Many of his victims had been found on the side of the road or in some out of the way place, disregarded like they were nothing more than trash. 

“I don’t know AJ. I wish I knew I really do” whispered Punk in response as he ran a hand through his hair and pulled at some he had grasp in his balled hand. He wouldn’t admit it out loud he was afraid for his little brother. He knew Seth had finally found everything he wanted, and now there was a chance Rusev would take it all away to gain his so called revenge. Dean too could lose everything as could all those involved. “Lets hope Aiden or anyone working for Rusev doesn’t find out they are here or about the girls. If he does find out, then Paige, Renee and Zarah would be in a lot of danger, although Rusev will leave the kids alone” added Punk, he could remember the last time he had come across someone being hunted by Rusev, they were scared of everything around them and they had already lost what they cared about the most. He could remember that person so clearly, in the end they couldn’t take it and threw themselves into on coming traffic rather than wait for Rusev to finally get him. 

“Please tell me, he wont get hold of any of them” whispered AJ, tears in her eyes at the thought of losing someone she cared about so much. Seth was her family as was Paige now and Dean she considered her best friend, the only person as crazy as she was. She didn’t know what she would do if she lost either of them or Renee. To her they were her family, the ones she could turned to about anything. To her losing them would be the end of everything she knew, it would change the way she saw and did things. “I don’t think I could handle losing any of them” added the New Jersey native, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of losing those who were so close to her. Punk soon shut the laptops lids and went over to his wife, quickly wrapping her in his arms and doing his best to calm her and his own fears. He could relate to her worries as he felt them too. 

“They’ll be okay. You know Finn. He wont let anyone get near those in Knight’s Raven and the mansions can with stand a blast or two. They’ll be safe in the mansions” responded Punk his voice shaky as the danger his little brother would be in when he got back dawned on him. He knew eventually the past decisions all three members of the Shield made would come back to bite them, yet he wished it hadn’t been in the form of Rusev. The man was a sadistic killer and didn’t care if a man had a wife or children, he would user their lover against them and make them feel the pain and listen as that special someone was tortured and killed. It was a surprise how the man was even able to avoid authorities for so long. Surely someone out there would have caught him or put him down. 

In an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Orlando, Rusev and his two most trusted companions Aiden English and Lana, sat around a small make shift table made out of old crates. The man known as the Bulgarian Brute looked to each side of him and then to the men they had hired to find those both he and Lana seen as responsible for the accident so many years before. They had succeeded in finding the Evolution members hence why they were there in the first place. Jarrett Impact Crew were just a coincidence but one that Lana at least was thankful for. 

“And what about the three known as the Hounds. What of Shane’s loyal dogs?” asked Lana, her Russian ascent coming through thick although she hid herself in the shadows, her voice made it clear she was a woman and a dangerous one at that. The tone of her voice suggest she meant business and she was the one who was really in charge, although most would assume it to be Rusev. “Have you found them yet?” added Lana, she could remember how surprised she was upon learning the useless men she had hired found some of them responsible for what happened so many years ago, living their lives like nothing ever happened, moving on and forgetting such a big event as if she didn’t exist or was a figment of their imaginations.

“No ma’am, there has been no trace of them since they relocated here. The last Jarrett claims to have seen them was a few years ago when they saved a girl he was targetting. No one has seen them since then. Evolution claim they haven’t seen the trio since parting ways with them on bad terms over a decade ago. A year or so after your accident” spoke Mike Kanellis, the fear in his voice at what might happen to him, showing through rather plainly as his body shook when Rusev stood to his feet. Lana still hidden in the shadows just behind, it was clear she was trying to hide something even when he had heard of her beauty. Rusev soon looked back to where Lana was standing, knowing how much she wanted revenge on those three in particular. 

“What do you know of them? Tell me everything” demanded Rusev, the Bulgarian doing his best to intimate the much smaller man, as he had done with the others they had hired to find those who had caused his precious Lana so much torment over the years. Most of them had failed and met a rather undesirable end to prevent it being known they were back and on the search for revenge. Mike Kanellis soon settle a little bit, shakily drinking from the plastic cup of water as well as listening as the lights above buzzed in protest of being used for so long. He could even hear the sound of water dripping from somewhere although he didn’t know where, the entire place gave him the creeps. 

“They appeared in Orlando about three or four years ago. Evolution followed them in order to tie up loose ends as well as to confront another of their enemies. After Stephanie, Hunter, Shane, Randy, Batista and John were sentenced. The trio disappeared, no trace of them have been found. Although it was noted that Dean Ambrose was rather protective of a blond Canadian Renee Young. It is also suspected that Roman Reigns is romantically linked to Zarah Jones, rumour says he’s the father of her child. As for the other, he was last noted to be protecting a girl. Although no one will say her name out of fear” responded Mike, his hands shaking as he slid the last known pictures of the three across the table, in each one it showed the three men with the girls he had spoken off. 

“Ah, the Princess has returned” spoke Aiden, making it clear he was aware of who the unknown girl was. He soon picked up the picture of Seth and the so called princess, noticing all three remaining occupants in the room had turned their attention to him. “Her name is Paige Knight. She’s the only daughter of Saraya Knight and the owner of Knight’s Raven. You’re contacts are unlikely to tell you her location due to who works under her. Corey Graves, the Wyatt family, Finn Balor and his demons” added Aiden revealing why so many appeared to deny even knowing her name, The Wyatt’s alone could strike fear into people’s heart without even being seen, just that sense of being watched was enough. “Her father and uncle are effectively known as The Brothers of Destruction. Going after her is suicide. As it will be going after the Hounds if they work for her. Chances are they already know we’re here” finished Aiden revealing if the trio they were looking for did work for Paige then their chances of getting revenge had drastically dropped. They wouldn’t find anyone out there willing to cross the Demons, Wyatt’s or Brother of Destruction. There wasn’t anything they could do to convince them otherwise. 

“No!” shouted Lana stepping into the light to reveal the scarring down the left side of her face and neck. Her blond hair down in an attempt to hide the ugly scarring and seem like a normal person. “I want my revenge and I want them to pay for what they did to me. Whatever it takes. Even if we have to walk up to their front door or cross their protectors. I have waited long enough for justice” calmly spoke the Russian beauty, returning to the shadows once again as she became self conscious of the scars and ashamed of them once again. The memory of what happened that day burned into her mind and still haunted her like it happened just weeks earlier. Rusev soon went over to the woman he had married, giving her a smoothing hug and a sweet kiss. Showing no matter what he loved her and would do anything to see her smile again, even if that meant going on a wild goose chase. 

“Find out all you can about them and the girls they are linked to. Maybe if we ask enough questions they will come to us. For now we wait for the right time to strike. When they least expect it. That way we can inflict a lot more damage to them and it puts us in control” calmly responded Rusev making sure to keep both his wife and best friend happy. He was well aware Lana wanted her own personal form of Justice on all those who left her scared and left her for dead that day, just as he knew Aiden wanted to get this over and done with quickly without being caught and hopefully with them in control. “Zarah, Paige and Renee are our key. We wait until the time arises then catch the three of them. Force the hounds to come to us and save their precious lovers” added Rusev, seeing the evil and twisted smile to appear on Lana’s lips upon hearing what her husband had in mind, all she wanted was her revenge, she didn’t care about the innocent people who got caught in the cross fire or the lives which would be ruined if she happened to succeed with the plans she had set out in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2 - Motivation

~ Several Years Ago ~

“Lana you are our distraction. Do whatever you can to take their attention away from the back alley. I will be there on call to help you if you feel unsafe, Rusev you are with Roman, Tyler and Jon. The four of you will take out the guards and retrieve the package. Remember what Evolution said, leave no witnesses and no one on the inside alive” spoke Shane, his voice loud and with an authoritative tone to it, once again he had been placed in charge of a small mission to retrieve something that had been stolen from his father. Although only he knew what it was. Hunter had sent Rusev and Lana along to help saying they would need the extra help for the delicate mission ahead of them. 

“They will be armed, most of them carry semi automatics as well as the odd hunting knife, police batons and grenades for the extreme case. I took out their camera’s earlier on and if the routine is right then the back entrance should be propped open with something” added Tyler Black, the small map laid out in front of them showing where the back entrance was and where the guards would be stationed, it also marked the spot where their little package was. As always Tyler being one step ahead and planning everything out to the best he could although he knew the overall planning of the task was up to Shane, he was the leader of the group after all, the one whom the high up member of evolution trusted the most out since he had hired the three known as the Shield a few years prior. 

“So basically keep our eyes open and be aware of anything that may trip any nasty surprises” responded Jon Moxley, like always he was already looking forward to the hell that was about to break loose, he lived for the havoc and mayhem. Yet he had made his opinion of believing Lana shouldn’t be there rather known to Shane as had Tyler and Roman. All three had noticed Shane’s instance she be there like he had orders from Stephanie and the rest of them, they knew there was something else planned for Lana and probably Rusev yet they were powerless to do anything about it, even if they did there was a high chance it wouldn’t change anything and they would be branded traitors. 

A few hours later and the group of six had arrived at their intended location, the six of them had separated themselves into two black SUV which had been provided for them along with all the weaponry they were likely to be needing for their small task. With Jon driving and Tyler directing him where to go it only left Roman in the back, Shane was travelling in the SUV behind them, Lana and Rusev in the back seats. Both the Russian and Bulgarian asking questions on the task at hand clearly showing their uncertainty for the entire thing. Especially since Lana was dressed in a smart skirt suit and Rusev in the normal jeans and t-shirt. The three who become known as the hounds all dressed in their normal swot attire, complete with the bullet proof vets and their small logo sown on somewhere. Each of them also had their own personalised set of dog tags although Lana was pretty sure it was Evolution’s way of putting collars on them. Shane too wore a bullet proof vest. 

“Everyone know the plan?” asked Roman, his long black hair done up in a bun at the base of his skull to keep it out of his face where as he had noticed Tyler’s was flowing free this time. Once he had received the nods, they went their separate ways. Each one quickly collecting their chosen weapons. Both Tyler and Jon with their own semi automatic rifles to combat the guards stationed around. Where as Rusev hand gone for the knives and a 9mm. Each member equipped with a walkie talkie so they could keep in touch and find each others location much faster. Neither of them aware of the horrific events that would take place inside the almost abandoned building or what Shane was really there to do. 

Roman, Tyler, Jon and Rusev had successfully entered the building with thanks to Lana causing the distraction by walking up to the front entrance and asking random questions in her native language, her tight fitting and rather short suit drawing the attention of most who tried to get her to speak in English. Although things started to go down hill when Tyler unintentionally triggered one of the alarms, forcing the entire area they were in to lock down. Lana also being forced into the building when the men surrounding her quickly figured out she was working with the four who had infuriated the building. Shane had shot at a few of them but was forced to surrender when Jeff Jarrett himself appeared behind him. Along with his rather brooding body guard Samoa Joe, the man’s reputation was enough to scare any grown adult and give innocent children nightmares for months. 

“So why have Evolution’s three dogs, two rogue agents and Shane McMahon infuriating my base? We don’t have anything here that would be at interest to you, well at least five of you. Although I suspect by the way she’s dressed whatever you were sent to get was important enough to warrant a distraction” spoke Jarrett once he was sure all six of the intruders were tied to the chair they were sitting on with their hands cuffed behind their backs. He made sure an armed member of his crew was stationed behind each of them to lessen the chances of one or all of them escaping. Christopher Daniels, Bobby Roode, Kazarian, Magnus, James Storm and Mickie James being the ones behind each. Samoa Joe once again behind him. The one who had been nicknamed the Phenomenal One missing suggesting something had happened. “Not gonna answer huh? Well it looks like we will be resorting to some more fun methods” finished Jeff when he noticed not one of them was going to talk unless they had absolutely not other choice. He soon nodded over to Joe who grabbed hold of the one who had become known as the Architect of the group, untying him from the chair and dragging him somewhere although he didn’t get very far before Tyler fought back. 

Jon to managed to get free when he used the pocket knife he had in his vest, once he had messed about with the lock on the handcuffs enough to loosen them and slipped out. He had quickly figured Tyler was using himself as a distraction and all but sacrificing himself to buy the others a little more time to get free. The one known for his maniac ways, quickly freed Lana who turned her attention to freeing Rusev while Jon turned his attention on Roman and avoiding the others coming back. They each retrieved their weapons quickly noticing Tyler was unarmed and more likely to be in life threatening danger. Shane spotting what they came for quickly grabbed it and hid it underneath his vest in order to try and protect the sealed item. 

“We’ve got to get Tyler. Rusev get Lana out of here” shouted Jon at least thankful Tyler still had his walkie talkie on him. He soon ran off down one of the corridors, Roman trailing close behind, neither noticing Shane staying behind, and grabbing hold of Lana’s arm to pull her along much to the protest of both the Russian beauty and the Bulgarian in which was her lover and partner in crime. “Ty, what’s your twenty? Repeat what’s your twenty?” spoke Jon as he ran down each of the corridors in the hopes of coming across his partner. He was determined never to leave any member of his team behind and could recall the time when Tyler went back for him despite the danger and the trouble they got in with the leading members of Evolution. 

“Behind a few crates in a storage room on the ground floor, near what looks like garage doors” whispered Tyler in response, keeping down and submerging himself in the shadows to make sure he wasn’t spotted so easily by those hunting for him. His back was against the crates, while he faced the cold metal garage doors, the controls nowhere in sight so he figured they were the other side as the door near by was also locked, he knew he was trapped in the room and could only pray Jon got to him before the other armed men found him first. He didn’t want to think about the fate in store for him if they did happen to find him. He was surprised when the garage door in front of him began to open, groaning in protest as it did, he looked under to see Jon waving over at him to which he made a run for it. He was almost through when he felt a sharp pain through his upper leg, just inches above the knee. Roman quickly shooting back as Jon ran forward to catch the now injured member of his team. 

“Ty!” shouted Jon, quickly catching his close friend before he completely face planted the floor in the dimly lit area. He looked up just in time to hear the ringing sound of a gun being fired again, the smoking gun of Christopher Daniels being aimed at him where as Bobby Roode and Kazarian were taking aim at Tyler who was now propping himself up against the wall his hands wrapped tightly around his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding and Roman who was now running for the controls to close the door. He soon shot them out to prevent the ones inside getting to them. “Shane. Its me. I’ve got Ty but he’s been injured, Daniels shot him in the thigh and it looks like he got into a fight with Joe. We need to get out of here” spoke Jon through his walkie talkie, helping to support Tyler’s weight so they could get moving while they waited for a response. He knew the safest place now would be outside of the building and as far from it as possible. Roman too must have realised as he tried to find the best route out of the building without coming face to face with any more of Jarrett’s men. 

Elsewhere in the building, Shane had gotten Lana down to the basement in the pretence it would be the safest place for her, despite all the cob webs and the horrifying scene of blood pools and splatters almost everywhere either of them could look. Lana soon let out a rather terrified scream when she tripped over a headless body, landing on another one, this one appearing to have been tortured to death, the pure fear still etched on the unmoved and pale features. The haunting eyes staring at Lana as if it was her fault and scaring her more. Shane soon grabbed her, hearing Rusev was close to finding them, he quickly put her into a tiny storage closet and locked the door making sure she couldn’t get out before causing significant damage to the electricity box across the hall by firing at it. He watched as the sparks began to fly everywhere just as he noticed the flammable gas can near by to which he ran as fast as he could, hearing Dean’s words as he did so. 

“Get out the building now. I’ll meet you outside. Rusev has gone looking for Lana” responded Shane, his voice shaky especially when he come face to face with the Bulgarian himself. The smaller but far more muscular man clearly angry that Shane had taken Lana and put her somewhere. At which point he didn’t waste anytime in pulling his gun out, although he was quickly disarmed by the taller American. Rusev resorted to punching the man and making sure he wasn’t going anywhere until he found out where his beloved Lana was. He had only received static when he tried to communicate with her, just as he was aware Shane was the last person who had seen her and taken hold of her. 

“Where is she?” shouted Rusev as he sat on Shane’s back and pulled his head back from the chin, making sure to see the fear in the eyes of the other man to realise he was trapped with a rather angry Bulgarian in a building that was likely to end up in flames. He could already hear the alarms to evacuate to the outdoor bunkers. Yet Rusev was more determined than ever to get back what was his in the form of the Ravishing Russian. “If she dies then so do you and if she is hurt or anything happens to her, I will hunt you down and make you feel her pain” whispered Rusev when he put his lips to the other man’s ear seeing he was beginning to cough up a little blood from the hits to the stomach he had taken. 

“She’s, She’s in the basement” a raspy Shane responded, relieved when he felt the weight of the other man move from his back although he was rather, concerned again when he was pulled to his feet by his hair, he could feel as Rusev’s nails dug into his scalp and pulled at his hair roots in an effort to inflict more pain on him. “The supply closet opposite the power breaker. I locked her in there. Evolution made a deal with TNA, they would send Lana and Jarrett could keep her as long as my father got what was his back” finished Shane feeling light headed from the rather nasty beating he had received, he was sure some of his ribs were cracked or broken, just as he was sure his nose was as well. He soon felt as his head collided with a near by door, sending him tumbling through it. The concrete below him cold and covered in the glass. He soon crawled towards the stairs leading out of the basement. 

He noticed the smoke begin to fill the area signalling the circuit breaker had probably caught fire, just as he could hear Rusev shouting for Lana in an effort to find her faster. The leader of the group soon dragged himself up the stairs, holding his ribs as he did and noticing the building all but deserted, the people bustling around it clearly having followed the instructions of the echoing automatic announcement. He soon felt the ground shake beneath him followed by a loud explosion, the sprinklers now coming into effect and drenching everything in the building with water and shutting off the elevators trapping everyone inside one, in the metal tomb until someone could come and put the flames out and rescue those trapped inside. Shane could still hear Rusev shouting for Lana clearly having trouble finding her as it became obvious the Russian was no longer answering. Shane soon made it out the building dodging all of those patrolling the area and seeing the three hounds looking a mess near the car, Jon all by dragging a semi conscious Tyler to the car the best he could. 

“What happened?” questioned Shane upon reaching the pair and helping to get Tyler to the car and bundle him and Jon in the back seats before hopping into the drivers seat with Roman and getting away from the burning wreck of the once building and hideout of Jeff Jarrett and his TNA crew. “Its done” spoke Shane into the phone he had pulled out, Jon and Tyler could both hear Cena’s voice on the other end of the phone clearly proud of what they had managed to do although only Shane was aware of the true reason they had been sent to the building. 

“You two okay back there?” asked Roman, turning to look at his two closest friends. He could see the dazed and almost confused look on Tyler’s features, clearly none the wiser he was actually in the safety of their car heading back to HQ, Dean appeared to be attending to his own wounds, made a little more clear when the lights of the passing lamp posts lit up the interior of the car. Both of them looking worse for wear as was the Samoan himself who had tried to cover them when the four chasing them caught them before they got out of the building, that ending in a brawl on the outside. 

“Tyler was shot in the leg and got into a fight with Samoa Joe. Once we got out the building we were met with Jarrett and a few of his goons, ranting about AJ Styles and how he betrayed them. Safe to say we got the worst of that exchange, we were done for but the idiots seen something in the distance and ran for it. We took our chance and made our way to the car. Smart ass here saying he saw someone in the shadows. He murmured Corey’s name” explained Jon, not sure how in the world Tyler had seen Corey in the shadows, he had been one of many who mysteriously disappeared months before hand, no trace of him had been found although he was sure Tyler knew more than he was letting on considering he was close friends with Corey. Shane too appeared confused as he was sure he had ordered Corey’s assassination months ago. 

“He went back to watch over the princess” whispered Tyler, completely unaware all four of them would one day meet the princess in which Corey had returned to watch over. “The demons, he called the demons” added the Iowan before passing out completely, the ragged piece of cloth around his upper leg no longer the off white it once was but now red from being soaked with blood. Jon could at least be thankful they had a medical team at their HQ, as he was sure all of them would be in need of it as would the remaining two when they finally rejoined them, he would question Shane over their whereabouts but didn’t have the strength to argue with the man who had hired them. After all they weren’t paid to ask questions. Roman noticed Shane’s reaction when Tyler mentioned the Princess suggesting Shane had heard of her before, or she had some sort of connection to something. 

~ Present Day ~

Finn and Corey were in a meeting room at Knight’s Raven head quarters. Both of them reading over all the available information they had on Rusev and Lana at least to attempt to find their motive. They knew there had to be something since the pair had been quiet for so long, only to reappear for what seemed like vengeance on all those who had wronged them in the past. Corey was looking at Operation Elimination, something he found rather interesting, especially when he read over some of the details and realised he had been there for the final part of the operation so many years ago. He soon realised the events that happened on the final day was the reason why the duo had come back. They had returned to even the score. 

“We need to keep Zarah, Renee and Paige out of the way. At least until Rusev and company are dealt with” suddenly spoke Corey, a hand resting on his forehead hiding his worried expression especially when he knew they were the key for Rusev getting what he wanted and desired so much. Finn soon looked over to his reading partner, quickly realising something was bothering him about what he had read, proven more when he wiped a hand over his features and looked out of the window towards the open area. Corey soon slid the file he had been reading over to Finn almost thankful Evolution had kept hold of it for so long, although he also dreaded it as that was the proof to show that Rusev wasn’t just on some random crusade, he meant business and would do all in his power to get what he came for, even if he had to start a war to do it. 

“He wants revenge. That explains why he didn’t care about which he caught out in the attack on Evolution and Impact. I agree with keeping the girls out the way” responded Finn skimming over the words written on the neat pieces of paper. “Might want to show Rusev this if we ever get the chance to meet the guy” continued the man known as the Demon King, sliding the file back over to the saviour of misbehaviour, seeing the confusion on his features over what they were supposed to show the Bulgarian Brute. “The hounds, they went back the following day to try and find Rusev and Lana. They also expressed their disagreement with Shane’s choice of Lana being there and it was that event that eventually lead to them parting ways with Evolution. Having found out what truly happened that night” finished Finn revealing the three who were just following orders were effected by the events that took place so long ago. Just as he was aware those events could still influence the three hounds to making some serious choices in the future. 

“You thinking maybe Rusev will spare them if he sees they generally had no idea about what was planned or if he sees they went back to help?” asked Corey curious to know what Finn was up to. He could remember that day so clearly, yet he had no idea what he had actually witnessed all those years ago. “I had already left Evolution at that time, Shane had put a hit out on me so I come home to watch over Paige. I went back to help them when I had a gut feeling something was wrong, scared Jarrett crew away from them since the three were pretty much done for. Bray, Luke and Erick helped. Had I known others were there I would have helped them. I think Seth was the only one to see me. He was the only one who knew what I had left to do” added Corey revealing for the first time what he had done and why he had left Evolution in the first place. Finn only nodded to the previously added question, guessing there was little chance of the three being spared before something truly devastating happened. 

“They’re here” spoke Finn upon looking up to see Shane and Stephanie along with Hunter, Randy, Batista and Cena heading their way. Stephanie and Hunter clearly only there for business where as Randy and Batista both looked as if they would have been happy being left to their own devices for the day. Cena on the other hand looked as if he was there for a different reason than the rest, especially when he spotted Charlotte walking around with a smile on her lips, Sasha, Bayley and Becky not too far from her. “Since we know at least Shane is responsible for this entire revenge crusade Rusev is on, might as well find out who else had something to do with it” finished the Demon King, he knew there was a lot of questions to be answered just as a small smirk come to his lips at remembering the note Paige had left for everyone of them who had joined her from another organisation. Even Nikki got one although not in the same sense as the others. Corey struggled keeping his anger under control, not even bothering to hold it back when he punched Shane upon the older man entering the room. 

“Are you happy with what you’ve done?” questioned Corey, shaking his hand as if trying to get feeling back into his finger again or like he was shaking of the sudden pain shooting through his fingers. He could see the confused look Shane sent his way, where as Stephanie and Hunter stood by almost like they had been expecting that to happen. After all they were well aware Corey was a former employee of Shane’s and one with a score or two to settle. “Rusev and Lana. Remember them?” continued the Saviour of Misbehaviour, seeing the look that appeared in Shane’s eyes at hearing the two names again, it was clear he had forgotten about them long ago or believed he had finished the job when he had started it that night. “Yeah they’re back and its because of you. They’re after everyone involved that night, Evolution, Impact and the Hounds. No one if safe. But I’m willing to bet its you they really want to suffer” angrily finished Corey walking away shortly after and staying behind Finn where he would be less likely to do anything to the man he personally saw as responsible. 

“Rusev and Lana are back. They are working with a man called Aiden English and have hired some relatively unknown bunch of common criminals to find those they are looking for. They are responsible for the attack yesterday. I believe this file holds the reason they come back in the first place” spoke Finn in a calm and rather professional tone despite the danger that was at hand. He knew out of all of them he and his demons were the safest due to be in England at the time and Paige being a mere teenager. “We also believe they will target Zarah, Renee and Paige to get back at the hounds despite them only following Shane’s orders and not being aware of the true intentions for the operation” finished Finn his voice serious, especially over the matter at hand. His top priority would be the safety of those he worked with especially that of the princess.

Both Finn and Corey watched as both Stephanie and Hunter turned their attention to Shane, clearly it was news to them what happened that day so many years ago, where as Shane turned to his right where Cena was stood, the man once again with an innocent look painted on his features. Neither one of them noticing the trio known as the Shield making their way towards the room, Seth having returned from his honeymoon only to find out about Rusev’s crusade for revenge. He had made sure Paige was safe within the sanctuary of the mansion they called home. Corey looked up just in time to see the three united black clad men enter the room, all three with stern and unreadable looks on their features as they stood at the side of their close friends in Finn and Corey. 

“We’re cutting all ties with Shane” spoke Roman, standing side by side with his brothers having finally solved the troubles between them. He was generally surprised when Paige herself had called him to the mansion only to give the three of them together her decision on the subject at hand. “The Princess called us and informed us she was well aware of the Rusev problem. She also gave the us three all control over the matter. So as a unit we have decided to end any ties we have to Shane” explained Roman, Corey stood near by with a rather victorious grin on his lips especially at realising Paige was a lot smarter than she appeared and acted. Although a princess she was determined not to be a damsel in distress. 

“We’re also ending any ties to Cena there as well. Considering he’s just as responsible for what happened back then as Shane is. There’s also been a message sent to Rusev, he already knows we’re here or near by. Its time he and Lana get the truth, that also means Shane and Cena there facing them instead of hiding behind Stephanie’s skirts” continued Dean, his sarcastic comment not going unnoticed by Randy who looked over to Shane and Cena again to see them both giving each other a familiar look, almost like they knew they would be in more trouble and possibly danger than anyone else. After all they had both figured it wouldn’t take Lana long to realise her life changing event was no accident and was actually a failed attempt to get rid of both her and Rusev to prevent them becoming a bigger risk and enemy in the future. 

“Oh and the file has already been sent to them. So they know Stephanie, Hunter, Batista and Randy had no idea what was happening back then. I would say good luck but we all know Rusev and Lana aren’t going to be too happy” finished Seth picking up where Dean had left off and delivering the final piece of bad news to the duo who had started the war so long ago. The trio soon nodded to Finn and Corey suggesting that the small one side conversation was over on their part although thy were sure there would be questions from at least Shane on why they had made the decision to sever any ties they once had to him. Finn and Corey looked at each other, quickly realising they had made their decision in the best interest of the girls whom they had no doubt figured would be in the most danger despite not having anything to do with that specific event or any knowledge of it. 

“They’re top priority is the same as ours. Protect the girls. Rusev wants them to feel the same pain as he did that night when Lana in that life or death situation. He already knows about Zarah, Renee and Paige although we doubt he knows about the relationship between them and these three. Cutting all ties is the best way to make sure the girls are kept as far from all of this as possible” calmly spoke Finn explaining why they had ultimately decided to cut all ties with their former boss. Corey could once again only smile at the thought of Shane being left on his own to face the monster he had inadvertently created so long ago. A monster that was thirty for revenge and would do whatever it took to get it. He watched as Stephanie, Hunter, Randy and Batista whispered between themselves like they were trying to come up with the best solution since Shane was Stephanie’s older and seemingly more idiotic brother. 

“We will try and hold off Rusev as long as we can from finding your location. If we find out what he has planned you will be the first lot we contact about it. We also accept your choice of cutting contact and ties with Shane. Its justified considering the past and doing what’s best for those you love the most” responded Hunter, shaking the hand of the three members of the Shield and that of Corey and Finn as a sign of respect before walking from the room and leaving the building. Shane storming out after him as to get some sort of explanation on the sudden agreement. The others walking out after saying goodbye, where as Cena dragged his feet like a child who had been told off by his parents. 

A/N – Sending lots of prayers to Roman Reigns and his family. Wishing him a speedy recovery. Come home soon Superman. #ThankYouRoman.


	3. New Alliances

“So that’s it? You’re just going to let them destroy all bridges they have built with us?” asked Shane, anger in his voice. He didn’t understand how both his brother in law and younger sister were okay agreeing with the sudden termination of contact. Cena once again stood next to Shane with an uncertain look on his features while looking down at his phone, he clearly wasn’t paying any attention to the things going on in front of him. Hunter and Stephanie soon turned around to face Shane. Batista and Randy near by, all four of them with the same unreadable expression painted on their features, especially since they knew the anger was just masking the fear. Each of the four were now well aware the past was catching up to both Shane and Cena at a fast rate. 

“No they are letting them cut everything with you” responded Batista in the background, as normal he was dressed in casual wear much like Randy was. The rest however were more than happy to wear smart business wear, Cena and Shane included. “They evaluated the situation and thought of the people they cared for most, distancing themselves from you is they only logical way they could see to protect themselves and those who would be in direct danger” finished the wiser man, he looked at both men in question with a serious look in his eyes although they couldn’t see it due to the sunglasses he was wearing. They couldn’t see the daggers he was practically staring at them or the anger which was burning brightly in his eyes at their almost ignorant behaviour. 

“Unless you prefer they turn on you further down the road when the girls are caught in the cross fire? Or the brothers of destruction to come out of retirement because something happened to their family” continued Randy adding onto what his close friend had started to say. They all knew if one of the girls were injured or killed then all three hounds wouldn’t hesitate to get vengeance, everything they had kept a secret would be made public thrust destroying the public image Shane had slowly built up over the years. He was also pretty sure Corey wouldn’t hold back either, all three men who made up Evolution were sure the younger one known as The Saviour of Misbehaviour knew a secret or two Shane would prefer to be forgotten or never see the light of day. Shane looked down to his feet, deep down knowing both men were right although he didn’t agree with the decision made. Only now did he regret not finishing what he started, only now was he regretting allowing the three and Corey to go free when he could have silenced them when he had the chance. 

“Don’t even think about it” spoke Stephanie when she looked at her brother, she knew what the look in his eye meant all to well. “You reignite that war then you’re on your own. They will destroy you and make everyone of those secrets you’ve kept buried public knowledge. May I remind you it was Paige who put us behind bars the last time. If you do that then it wont only be Rusev you have to worry about catching you, it will be the Hounds and everyone else you pissed off in the past including the Bar and Alistair Black” continued Stephanie, knowing if her older brother did as he was thinking then he would be on the losing end and the other people whom he had wronged in the past would come back. She was certain Alistair hadn’t forgotten the failed attempts on his life or that of Nikki Cross over the years. Just as she was sure his enemies would band together if they had to. She watched as Shane swallowed hard upon hearing Alistair’s name, the man who had been as big of a thorn in his side as The Shield had been. 

“What’s wrong with you Cena?” asked Hunter noticing the fearful looking appear on the features of the quietest man in the room. Although he had originally thought it was at the possibility of Rusev returning for revenge, he soon realised it was something he had read on his phone. All of them in the room knew all to well, Cena had been trying to contact his former fiancée since she left or at least find her so he could put things right with her. So far he had come up empty handed. Only AJ Lee and CM Punk knew of her location, just as she had happily been the link between Evolution and Knight’s Raven. “If you’re still looking for Nikki then you’re not going to find her until she wants to be found. The people keeping her hidden are very good at what they do” added Hunter revealing he was well aware of who was keeping her hidden from Cena, the realisation suddenly dawning on Cena as it hit him his boss had known he was looking for Nikki all this time and never once said a word despite knowing who it was who had wrapped her in what appeared to be an invisibility cloak. 

“She sent a warning from Paige” responded Cena, the fear slowly subsiding into concern, especially since he knew what could be coming his and Shane’s way. “The Undisputed Era. They have joined forces with Aleister Black and Tomasa Champa. All of them have been here the entire time” finished Cena, the uncertainty once again coming to him. The six men had been in Orlando the entire time and hadn’t done anything to either him or Shane for their past crimes against them, it made him wonder what they were up to. Shane soon turned to him, looking at the message on the phone along with the picture showing the six men as well as Nikki Cross appearing to have been taken from a distance, as neither of the seven in the picture looked as if they were aware the picture had been taken. 

A few days later back in Tampa, the three members of the Shield, Paige, Finn and Corey were all at the Knight’s Raven head quarters. Looking over the files they had on every event that would have caused Rusev to turn against Shane at some point or another. Finn had seen the fear in the eyes of the older man to hear the Hounds had decided to cut all ties with him in order to protect those they loved the most and all those who they worked with. He knew in the files would be other reasons why Shane didn’t want to lose the protection Knight’s Raven offered, although he doubted whether Rusev was the one who would return for vengeance. All of them knew Shane had more than one enemy, his ruthless and most of the time cruel ways would have rub a lot of people up the wrong way. Surely some of them he had doubled crossed and attempted to silence would also reappear. It wasn’t long before Charlotte bung on the door to the room they were all located in. 

“Sorry to disturb you. There’s someone here to see Paige” spoke Charlotte a small smile on her lips, she watched as Paige stood from her seat, giving Seth a soft kiss on the cheek before heading to the door. “He said he thinks you maybe able to help him” added Charlotte seeing the confusion appear on the features of Paige, as she wasn’t expecting anyone nor did she think she was in much of a position to help anyone. After all she may own a business that operated on both sides of the law, but she wasn’t the one who dealt with the underworld things. That being Corey and occasionally Finn the rest operated on different subsections. The raven haired woman followed Charlotte to one of the offices on the opposite side of the building, at least thankful the older blond had put the visitor somewhere he felt a little more comfortable instead of waiting in the lobby. Paige politely thanked Charlotte before entering the room. 

“Aleister Black” spoke Paige, upon entering the room showing she was aware of who he was just as much as he knew who she was despite never meeting each other before or at least not what she could recall. “I presume Dr Drew McIntyre sent you here” she added watching as the taller man nodded to her words. She knew Drew would send people he believed would either need their help or would offer something either she or one of the many under her employment needed. “You told Charlotte I have something that could help you. Mind elaborating on what that is?” asked the raven haired beauty not showing any of her uncertainties although she was shaking inside. She watched as the more menacing man made his way around the desk to stand before her. 

“You do. Knight’s Raven” responded Aleister noticing the confusion come to the features of the woman before him, he knew she hadn’t been the one to make alliances in the past. “Shane McMahon will want revenge against your hounds for terminating any sort of working relationship he had with your empire. He’s going to try and work with Rusev” continued the Dutch man, he could still remember the conversation he had with the remaining six men he was working with, how he had convinced them their only chance at getting what they all desired and surviving was to form a working alliance with those who had recently left Shane on his own when it come to Rusev. 

“Why isn’t that surprise” replied Paige, she knew what that would mean. Shane would give Rusev the information he needed to make the Shield suffer, he would inform the Bulgarian of Jordan and probably Freya along with the location of Princess Mansion in an attempt to earn the trust of the other man. Just as he would probably inform Rusev of her own and Seth’s marriage. “What do you propose?” asked Paige quickly going into her business mode, although she had never met Aleister until now she knew from whispers he could be a dangerous man, just as she knew his right hand woman was almost as crazy as her sister in law. Most who had heard of Aleister knew he didn’t trust anyone more than he trusted Nikki Cross. 

“For now a short term alliance. I don’t have anything other than my loyalty and that of the Undisputed Era and Tomasa to offer. None of us own our own business we are just hired mercenaries much like your hounds were before leaving Shane in the past” responded Aleister, he knew there were things he and his working partners could offer in exchange for the protection and resources that came with making alliance with Paige. “All of us, will work under you. Be your personal mercenaries in exchange for your protection against Shane McMahon and being allowed to be part of the team which takes care of both Shane McMahon and John Cena” finished the Dutch man, revealing all they wanted was the protection and being allowed to go with those who were sent to eliminate the threat Shane and Cena would no doubt pose in the future. A small smile creeping on his lips as he remembered the girl he had helped so many years ago, just as he could see she didn’t remember him. 

“Done” spoke Paige, seeing the surprise to appear in his eyes. “This maybe the first time I’ve come across you but that doesn’t mean I haven’t heard of you before. Plus if Shane does happen to turn on us as you’re predicting then its best to have someone around who would raise hell to get vengeance” continued Paige, she knew having someone as unpredictable as Dean would be a good thing just as she was aware Shane would do as the older man before her had previous mentioned, after all he had spent years hunting down the Shield boys and Corey just to tie up loose ends, she didn’t see a reason why he wouldn’t return to those ways once again to get what he wanted and eliminate an entire company he seen as a threat, plus she was aware Cena no doubt knew by now they were the reason why he hadn’t been able to find Nikki. The raven haired woman soon left the small office room and signalled for Aleister to follow her, to which she lead him back to the meeting room she was originally in, at least so he knew who her most trusted ones were. The five who helped her run Knight’s Raven. 

“Aleister Black” spoke Finn clearly showing he knew the man or had at least heard of him. The three members of the Shield all looking on with both Seth and Dean smirking to see someone they had once worked with again, although a long time ago. “I was wondering how long it would take you to make yourself known again” added Finn remembering back to the day when Evolution nearly succeeded in having Paige assassinated. That had been the last time he had seen the Dutchman in person. Although unwittingly Aleister and Cross had actually helped to save Paige’s life by taking out some of the hired thugs sent to kill her. Aleister could only nod to Finn showing he had come across the Demon King before or at some sort of acquaintance with the Irishman. Finn soon noticed the look he got from Corey, who was the only person besides Paige who hadn’t come across Aleister until that day. 

“Cross has been keeping an eye on Shane and his loyal men. Some of them have been trying to find Rusev, he’s gonna give the Bulgarian the information he has on everyone of you boys in an attempt at vengeance for cutting of ties you had to him” spoke Aleister, revealing just how bad things were going to get, he was at least thankful the woman beside him had heard him out and listened to the warning. He could see she was smart enough to consider every possibility. “I came here with a proposal to Paige which thankfully she accepted. Tomasa and the Undisputed Era are also part of it. Since Shane has driven the four members of Undisputed Era up the wrong way and Cena did something to Tomasa. We figured by working with you lot here we would get people we have worked with before and have some trust in along with the protection against Shane and Cena, where as we would help you out by taking out any enemy or threat to the princess here” explained Aleister noticing how Paige looked around in confusion, she had only ever been called princess by Finn, his demons and all those who had helped her in the past. She couldn’t recall ever coming across Aleister until then. Finn noticing her confusion could only give his knowing smile, just as he knew Nikki Cross would also recognise Paige as the innocent caught in what most seen as a crossfire between two crime rings. 

~ Flashback – 7 years earlier ~

“Who are we actually looking for?” asked Luke Gallows through his walkie talkie, curious to know who his close friend had moved the entirety of his company over to Florida for, he knew their secret contact and almost guardian angel had made all the arrangements, just as he knew Finn was only running the company until its rightful owner was ready to take over. He could remember Finn looking for someone for weeks on end with no luck, yet just days ago someone had contacted him and given him some rather disturbing news. Now here the four of them were in different places around the city waiting for someone to come along. 

“Paige Calaway. She’s the only daughter of Saraya Knight and the true owner of Knight Raven” responded AJ through his own walkie talkie. Although he had only seen a picture of the girl they had come this way for, he knew she was the legendary Saraya Knight’s child. The similarities between them were too much to be a coincidence, especially how Paige looks exactly like her mother during her teenage years. “She doesn’t know anything but Evolution put a hit out on her, we have to find her before one of the hired idiots do” added AJ making it know although the teenager they were looking for was the Saraya Knight’s heir she was unaware of it, thrust she was unaware of the danger she was in thanks to the Evolution members finding out about her and tracking her down. He knew the man who had contacted Finn personally knew the girl they were hoping to protect. 

“Corey has been protecting her since he went into hiding. He come back home to watch over her. Only told Tyler where he was going and what he was going to do. We all know the Hounds have since parted ways with Shane McMahon and the rest of Evolution” spoke Finn, naming the contact who had given them the heads up about the impending assassination attempt. He was thankful now as he knew what was to come even if the teenager herself didn’t. She didn’t even know how important she was. “Remember we don’t know who the goons are so keep a close watch out, anyone who looks suspicious watch closely. Paige’s life literally hangs on this” finished Finn watching the girl in question as she left the store she had been visiting, he knew today was the day when she normally wondered about the city centre to entertain herself and give her brain a break from studying. 

“Heads up six bogies trailing the Princess” came the voice of Karl Anderson, while the others had been talking about who the said princess was and why she was being targetted he had only listened and kept watch. At this point he was thankful for it. “All are armed, hunting knife and what looks to be a revolver each” added Karl, he soon heard rustling on his end and cursing to which he recognised as Finn’s voice. He soon point his binoculars over to where Finn had been positioned to see he had left his area, no doubt going to help the soon to be damsel in distress. Karl soon followed the normal protocol that Finn had put in place years before hand, quickly setting up his sniper gun much like he was sure both AJ and Luke had already done, no doubt already taking aim so they could cover the person they called both friend and boss. 

“Let me go” shouted Paige when someone she didn’t know come up behind her and tightly wrapped his arms around her, she could hear laughter behind her and the heavy breathing of the one who had suddenly restrained her like he had to run to catch up. Fear and dread began to settle in when the unknown man behind her began to pull her backwards, towards what she now suspected was a group of at least three or four. He soon removed one of his arms from around her arms and placed it over her mouth to stop her screamng out for help or attracting any unwanted attention. The one who had hold of her soon turned her around to face the others, at which she realised there were six including the one who had hold of her, just as she spotted the weapons each of those in front of her were equipped with.

“Yup, that’s her” spoke on of the other men, holding up a previously folded up pieces of paper next to Paige. Her only response was to kick at the man in front of her. The fear over what they were going to do to her setting in more, especially when it dawned on her they were likely after her in an attempt to persuade her father to return to the crime ring he was once a major influence in and part of. She had lost count how many times someone from his past had threatened to do something like this yet none had ever gone through with it. “Such a pretty little thing, be a shame not to have a little fun with her first” added the same man, Paige knew what his intentions were just as she was aware what the chuckles from the others meant. To which she began to thrash around more in an attempt to get free from them. She once again kicked out at the one in front of her, catching him in the groin and head, just as she used the pole near her to push back on the one who kept her restrained, forcing him backwards and to smack into a near by wall and forcing him to release her enough where she could get away. 

Paige was just about to run around the corner of a near by building when she felt someone pull on her hair to prevent her getting any further. This smaller man soon pulled her back to where the others were, still keeping a tight grip on her hair, he soon pulled out the blade he had and held it to her throat, putting his lips to her left ear, a small sick smile coming to his lips upon seeing the pained expression on her features and the fear shinning brightly in her dark eyes. Her hopes of someone helping her were soon demolished when she realised there was no one around, they had pulled her into an alley where no one went, it was one that was always shrouded in shadow despite the sunny days that often graced the city. 

“You’re trespassing on our territory” came the voice of a woman. When Paige looked over to where the voice come from, she could see the other woman had dark hair like herself and wide almost crazy eyes, despite the hot weather she was dressed in long sleeves, all in black. Her smile suggested she was exactly were she wanted to be. “Now what would a bunch of Evolution’s goons be doing so far from home?” asked the same woman, not showing any fear, Paige knew from her words she was from one of the crime rings in the area although it was anyone’s guess which one it was. One of the other men walked over to her as if to try and persuade her to leave and ignore what was going on. Where as the one who held the knife to Paige’s throat stayed in his place, even when Paige once again tried to kick at those who were holding her against her will.

“We were sent here to eliminate a possible threat by our bosses. They want what she owns” spoke one of the men, he had an ascent suggesting he wasn’t from the area or even the country. The words he had spoke confusing Paige, as far as the teenager was aware she didn’t own anything that would be considered killing her over. She owned what every other girl her age did, a few electrical devices, a car and a few pieces of jewellery. “We figured we would have little fun with her before we did what we’re paid to do” added the same man, seeing the way the other woman looked at him almost like she was waiting for someone she could play her wicked games with. She soon slapped the man around the face with a satisfied smile on her lips. Clearly showing her entertainment with the act in which she had committed. 

One of the men near Paige soon collapsed to the ground, a dagger sticking out from the back of his neck, blood seeping from the wound and spluttering out of his mouth as he lay on the on the cold concrete floor gasping for breath. Paige was horrified to see that, especially when he had coughed before hand, some of his blood staining her left cheek. She could hear the panic in the voices of the others around her just as she could see the amused smile coming to the lips of the other woman at the other end of the alley happily giving all she had to the one who tried to get her to leave. Another man soon appeared, dressed in an open leather vest and dark jeans, the tattoos on his arms clearly displayed, the menacing look on his features enough to give anyone the shivers. 

“Aleister” whispered on the men near Paige, they clearly recognised the man who had thrown the dagger which had killed one of her attackers. He soon looked to where the four men were who held Paige captive, seeing the fear in her eyes and the man who held the knife to her throat, the area in which it made contact with her skin already bleeding from where it had cut her. He felt for the girl as he had quickly figured she had no clue why they were actually after her. Like most in the underworld they were aware of who Saraya’s Princess was, just as they were aware of Knight’s Raven yet it appears as if the teenager being held against her will had no idea what she was truly apart of. He knew because of the decisions her father had made, she was in more danger and most likely unable to protect herself from it. “You can’t stop this, none one can. This is meant to happen. She has to die” spoke the man holding Paige hostage, he must as felt her shiver and shake her head as he held the blade close to her neck causing more discomfort and pain to the teenager. 

Aleister’s only response was to throw the dagger he had hold off at one of the other men there, watching as he dodge it and looked where it had landed, at which point Aleister ran towards the man getting to him just as he turned around and burying the blade in the other’s stomach, hearing as the other man gasped in shock, and held the area where he had been stabbed, the pained expression soon taking over as he dropped to the floor hoping the pain would stop shooting through his body. Paige took the opportunity handed to her and stamped on her captors foot and flung her head back as hard as she could, hearing the man shouting out in pain and release his grip on her a little bit. She soon grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it, just barely missing the knife when he swiped at her with it. She soon yanked down on his arm forcing in to fall head first into the concrete pavement before attempting to run. 

Finn reached the entrance to the alley, just in time to see Paige running towards him, he was just about to grab hold of her and pull her to safety when he heard a two gun shots ringing through the stone alley. After that it felt like everything was in slow motion, he watched as Paige fell forward after screaming out in heart crushing pain, he watched helplessly as she whacked her head of the brick wall to her side and crashed to the floor just seconds later, blood coming from a wound to the side of her head as well as from her lower left calf. He could see her top was also beginning to stick to her signalling another wound to her torso. Finn soon ran over to her, making sure to shoot at the other mercenaries who had been sent to kill her before he reached her. Once he did he pulled her into his lap, turning her over so she was looking up at the sky rather than grimy floor, he quickly held a hand over shoulder wound putting pressure on it in an attempt to slow down the bleeding. 

“Stay with me” spoke Finn his Irish ascent coming through thick as he attempt to keep the girl in which he had travelled a long way to protect awake. He soon looked over to where Aleister Black and Nikki Cross were noticing the pair of them finished off the others to make sure their location was kept secret and so they wouldn’t come back in the future although they knew eventually the heads of Evolution would realise their six assassins hadn’t returned or reported in. The duo soon making their way over to the fallen teenager and the man they were well aware was The Demon King, his unmissable Irish ascent giving it away. Aleister also calling for an ambulance on his way over as well as wiping the blood from his nose, having been a little bloodied from the fist fight he had gotten into with one of the now dead assassins. “Keep your eyes on me, don’t go to sleep” whispered Finn as he attempt to will the teenager to stay awake. He knew she didn’t recognise any of them around her and would most likely forget them due to the event that had taken place being so traumatic. 

Aleister soon sent Nikki away, knowing she was wanted by the police for several crimes they had connected her to, once he was sure she was out of harms way he joined Finn in attempting to keep the teenager awake. Taking hold of one of her blood covered hands and waiting with her and Finn until the ambulance arrived. He knew the paramedics would ask what happened, the police would also be with them, especially when the paramedics discovered the injured teen they would also find the bodies of the six deceased assassins who had attempted and so far failed to kill the innocent nineteen year old. He could see she was struggling to stay awake just as he could feel her hands going colder. All either of them could do was hope the medics got there soon and keep talking to her in an attempt to keep her awake. 

~ End of Flashback ~ 

Paige looked between the Dutchman next to her and Finn sat the opposite sides of the room from her, the confusion displayed clearly on her features. Especially when she had realised Aleister had known her name and the nickname only those who worked for Knights Raven called her. He had given off signs they had met before despite Paige having no memory of ever coming across the Dutchman before. Corey also looked between the pair, quickly realising Aleister was the one who had inadvertently helped to save Paige’s life almost a decade before hand, to which he could only chuckle to himself. That only confusing the hounds more, as they had actually worked against Aleister yet he still wanted to form an alliance with the company they also worked under. 

“Aleister was there, the day Evolution’s six assassins caught up with you. He actually got to you before I did and stayed with you until the ambulance arrived. He made up some random story as to why their were six bodies in the alley. Since then he’s just a whisper in the wind. Although I’m fairly sure he had something to do with Alberto’s sudden disappearance during the car chase with Dean” explained Finn, filling in the missing pieces and explaining in his own way Aleister had been their to help even when none of them realised it. Dean soon nodded in thanks especially when he knew that would have saved not only his own life but that of Paige and Seth whom he had left in the parking lot, the same place he knew Alberto would have gone back to. 

“Well in that case. I owe you a thank you” responded Paige turning to face Aleister, showing she was indeed grateful to his help even when she had no idea who he was. Although it was becoming clearer to her, most of the underworld were well aware of her and probably had been for most of her life. It was something that concerned her although she wouldn’t admit it out loud. She had learnt a long time ago she would never truly be safe, neither had she ever been. Even when her father took her away from that side of things, there were some who had clearly kept tabs but waited. Although they had sent letters normally threatening to her father almost like they were telling him they were aware of her existence and that she would never be truly safe until she learnt the truth. 

“Welcome to Knight’s Raven” spoke Corey, knowing he would likely to be a main stay along with Nikki Cross even if Tomasa Champa and the Undisputed Era weren’t. “I’m guessing Cross, Champa and the Undisputed boys are here in Tampa as well” added the Saviour of Misbehaviour, to which he received a nod of the head in response, most who knew Aleister knew wherever he was Cross wasn’t far behind and vice versa. He also knew since being targetted by Shane, he had formed a tight knit all be it temporary unit with others who were having the same trouble with the older McMahon sibling. The three hounds soon looked at each other, at least thankful there was some trust in the dangerous man before them, although they were surprised to hear the normally cold hearted man had stayed to help so long ago despite probably being wanted by authorities and no doubt being hunted by Shane.


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets Beneath

Rusev and Lana waited in their base of operations, the curiosity the two felt over their situation equalling their uncertainty over the people they were meeting, well at least one of them. After all the last time they had seen this man, they had worked with him on a mission, he had insisted Lana accompany them. Then when the time was right he had tried and epically failed to eliminate them as a future problem, instead he had partly disfigured the Ravishing Russian and made an enemy out of the Bulgarian Brute. Although the were distrustful of the man who was on his way to meet them, they were willing to hear them out, if only to show they weren’t the monsters people had portrayed them as, well as Evolution and TNA had portray them as. 

“I don’t want to trust him, he is the one responsible for this, for what happened to us, just as much if not more so than the Hounds” spoke Lana, making her opinion on the matter of trusting Shane McMahon again, the only reason she had really agreed to hear the man out was to see what information he could offer that they didn’t already know. Since they had kept surveillance on the area where the two other men she seen as an enemy were sighted she was able to use other equipment they had to track the boys. “We already know the hounds or at least the two we are targetting are in Tampa just as we know they will be near impossible to draw out without some sort of leverage over them” added Lana showing why she was the mastermind behind their plan of staying in the shadows for so long. 

“I don’t trust you either, but we both have a common enemy in The Shield” responded Shane as he entered the small room where the two were located, Cena trailing him closely holding on to something like his life depended on it. Shane looked around the small room, seeing a small table in the middle of it, the blinds broken but covering the window, just as he could see the blood stains and graffiti from the people who occupied the abandoned building before. “You’re not going to get anywhere close to them if we don’t do this together. Their partner is far more powerful and smarter than any of us, she’s the reason why myself and Cena here were behind bars in the first place” finished Shane revealing just how much they were in over their heads if they were planning to go at it alone. He knew what it was like to go up against the woman in question, he had underestimated her once before and paid the price for it. 

“Yeah we know about Saraya’s Princess, just as we have no quarrels with her. She’s had enough trouble with your lot and Jarrett’s, plus we know she used your strengths against you” replied Rusev revealing the pair were all to aware of who the two other men they were after now worked under, just as they had made it clear they wouldn’t do anything to her unless they were given no other choice. “Everyone in our world knows about her return, just as they know what she did to you. Not very good of Evolution to be taken down by the same person you lot tried to assassinate a few years ago, plus from how I hear it you need our help more than we need yours” continued the Bulgarian Brute, showing the two had done their research and knew what had been happening, after all they had only hidden and watched from the shadows rather than completely leave the business behind as the Brothers of Destruction had done many years before hand. 

“You’re right we do need your help. They broke all ties and contact with me, the princess gave them control over the situation since they knew more about it than her. I’m going to show them and her how big of a mistake that was. But I also need some sort of protection from my other enemies out there. Aleister Black, Nikki Cross, Tomasa Champa and the Undisputed Era are still out there and have been waiting for years to get vengeance. Without me you won’t find Tyler Black, nor will you ever be able to enact your plans” spoke Shane, trying his best to convince them to help him, even if it was so they could get their hands on the information he held that he hoped they were already missing. Both he and Cena watched as the two looked at each other and began to discuss in Rusev’s native language, more so the two couldn’t understand what they were on about. 

“Fine, but as soon as this is done. We’ll be happy to throw the both of you to the wolves or should I say the demons” responded Lana, showing the coldness she had for the older McMahon sibling, just as she was showing she had no problem throwing both men under the bus if the time called for it. “We already know the two hounds we seek are in Tampa, just as we know they work for Knight’s Raven under the command of Paige Knight. I presume you have more to add to that?” continued the blond woman sharing what she and Rusev already know, although they were unaware Tyler Black was just an alias for one of them, just as it had made them wonder if Roman Reigns and Jon Moxley were also just aliases. 

“Roman is the only one to have used his actual name, his place of residency is a penthouse suite in the high end of town. Jon Moxley and Tyler Black now go by Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, both live in a mansion called Architect’s Dream. Both Dean and Roman have kids, Roman has a son with a woman called Zarah, where as Dean has a daughter with his wife Renee Young. Seth Rollins recently married the Princess, they returned from their honeymoon last week” spoke Cena, speaking up for the first time and sharing the information with the two they were temporarily teaming up with. “The mansion and penthouse locations are currently unknown but the chances of getting anywhere near them without anyone being alerted is very slim especially if the security is anything like Princess Mansion II” finished Cena revealing although the residence locations were unknown there was a high probability of them being unsuccessful at getting inside even if they did find them. He could also see the confusion and intriguing mixing together on the features of both of them before him, he could see they were interested about this other mansion and the security they were on about. 

“Princess Mansion II had a state of the art security system, the front door had a hand print recognition and code to enter, the windows were bullet proof and blast proof, the security system could detect anyone unauthorised and alert whomever was in the security hub and there is a safety bunker in the basement. If you happened to try and get through that there is a good chance the Wyatt Family would get to you before you got through the defences. Oh and the security hub is normally occupied by one of the demons” explained Shane revealing just what they were up against if they happened to find the mansion or penthouse, just as he was sure the duo would have heard of the Wyatt family, especially since they were once working with Evolution, yet now they had returned to where their loyalties truly lay. Shane watched as Rusev and Lana once again turned to each other, clearly in amazement at the type of obstacles they would have to face to gain their revenge or a chance at it. 

“This Zarah woman and The Princess, they are our key to drawing the pair out. Dean Ambrose was like us back then, he as supporting his brothers, so we leave him be. If you want him then you can go after him. If we can get Paige and Zarah then we should be able to get Roman and Seth too. If the love the two men have for the women is as true as you say then they will do whatever it takes to bring them home safely even face us. Leave the child out of it” spoke Rusev seeing the way his own wife looked at him, he could see she didn’t like the idea of the two girls being used, after all she had once been in that situation to the point the events of that situation still haunt and effect her. She didn’t wish that sort of helplessness on anyone, not even her worst enemy and especially not those who were just caught in the middle and collateral damage to another’s plan. 

“They will remain unharmed when captured” added Lana interrupting her husband and making it clear what she wanted. “If those two girls are injured in anyway then I will have no problem in informing the loved ones who was responsible for it, just as I will inflict the same damage on you. Now leave” continued the blond Russian remembering when she was in their position and how it felt. She didn’t want someone else considered innocent to be hurt over a matter that was before their time. Plus she knew if something happened to either of the woman in terms of injury or death the hounds and all those connected to them wouldn’t stop until the threat to cause it was neutralised for good. Rusev soon turned to his wife, curiosity getting the better of him until he seen the look in her eyes to which he could guess why she didn’t want either of them to be hurt. “We’ve been in the situation we’ll be putting both Roman and Seth in, except no one cared what happened to me, I survived but have lived with the fear and trauma of that day ever since. I don’t want those girls to go through the same thing regardless if they’re apart of the opposing side. Its not fair for them to be caught in the middle, plus the terror and the feeling of having no control will bring those boys to us” explained Lana, seeing her husband understood where she was coming from, even after everything that had happened in the past she still showed she had a caring side even if it was for those who were caught in the middle.

Elsewhere in Tampa, Seth was sat in the main living room of Architect’s Dream, deep in thought to the point he didn’t even see his best friend enter the room. Dean could only look over to where Seth was staring a small grin coming to his lips and imagining what the future could hold for the other he called brother. Just as his smile softened to see how far both of them had come. Both had found that special someone and settled down with them in the hopes of one day having the family they never thought they could have. He himself already had his own little girl whom he would do anything for and to protect. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Dean, not surprised when he didn’t receive an answer, he soon waved a hand in front of Seth’s face, watching as the younger man blinked a few times and shook his head, looking over to him in confusion clearly not hearing the question or even noticing when the other man had entered the room. “I asked what you were thinking about” repeated Dean looking over to Freya’s little play area at the back of the room, her play pen and toys still spread around from when she was in their earlier on although the little gate was open from where Renee had taken her out to put her down for her afternoon nap. 

“Rusev and Lana” responded Seth, sharing the secrets of his thoughts with his best friend. He knew he could trust everyone in the mansion, yet he still trusted Dean above all others knowing the other man would always help him when he could. “They’re here for revenge, which means Shane, Roman and me will be the main targets. Shane planned on eliminating both Rusev and Lana that night, he failed and created a bigger enemy, Roman was in charge of the operation, where as I was the mastermind behind it. Paige and Zarah will be their targets” continued the younger Iowan, he had spent the time he had spent zoned out thinking of ways he could prevent the two girls being targetted yet each time he had come up blank, if they ran then the girls would be used to bring them home, if they did nothing the girls would be collateral damage, if they fought back then the girls would still be caught in the cross fire. 

“Your wife maybe a princess but she’s not a damsel in distress” replied Dean, remembering when Seth had taken the time to teach her how to defend herself using weapons and how he had taken her to self defence lessons so she could defend herself if the time called for it. Just as he was sure Roman would have done something to make sure Zarah was prepared for anything. “It was her plan that took Shane down before, she was the one who brought us home after 12 months on the run, she already knows the dangers. Thanks to Aleister we now have people out there who would tear the city apart to get their hands on Shane. Their plan wont fail if anything happens to her” added the Ohio native, he knew Paige would be always have a plan if anything happened. Just like she had when she was hospitalised the year prior. 

“I don’t know what to do” admitted Seth, confiding in his best friend and one he seen as brother. He had kept his worries and concerns to himself, as he tried to come up with a plan where the girls were kept safe, yet everyone he had come up with had a flaw that could be taken advantage of. He had tried to think positively about the situation but couldn’t ignore the growing threats that were around him. “I want to keep Paige safe, I love her. But everything I think of has a flaw that would result in failure and even more danger” added the younger man, the fear over the situation sparkling in his eyes, just as the worry was painted on his features for all to see. “There’s no me without her, I wont survive if anything happens to her” finished Seth revealing just how much the raven haired Princess meant to him. He knew without her then he would have nothing to live for, he would have nothing to lose, unlike both Dean and Roman he didn’t have any kids, it was just him and Paige. 

“Fight” came a voice from the living room door, both men looked around to see Paige leaning against the door frame, a small smile on her lips at hearing the words of her husband, just as she was aware neither man knew how much of the conversation she had heard. “Fighting is the only way. At least that way you have some control over what happens and you know you did something” finished the younger woman, she knew she had said something right by the way Dean sent a small smirk her way, followed by his almost famous cheeky grin. Seth too seemed to see the logic in her response, although he seemed more reassured to hear the words come from her rather than someone else. 

“Told you she’s not a damsel in distress, if anything she’s the craziest one out of all of us” spoke Dean, hearing Seth chuckle slightly and seeing the way look Paige sent his way. “What you’re the smart ass who took Shane down the first time using his strengths against him, plus these mansions are like your personal fortresses. If anyone should be worried about what you’re capable of it should Shane. Some how I doubt Rusev and Lana are that stupid” finished the Ohio native before leaving the room to check on his daughter whom he had heard crying through the monitor he had on the table. Seth soon stood, making his way over to the woman he had married weeks before hand, a small smile coming to his lips with every step he drew closer to her, even more so when he was able to wrap her in his arms. 

“I’ll fight, but only because I know there’s no other way to keep you safe. I love you Paige, I would do whatever it took to bring you home again” softly spoke the older of the pair, almost whispering it so only the raven haired woman in his arms could hear. He knew she had heard his words by the peck on the lips he received in response. He knew if they couldn’t show Rusev and Lana the truth then they would ultimately have to fight, just as he knew Shane would once again turn on the pair of them in order to try to eliminate them once more. Although it was becoming plainly obvious Shane was likely to be vastly outnumbered this time. 

Outside Knight’s Raven’s base of operations, Shane and Cena were sat in the White SUV watching the building closely in order to gain the information they needed to access the building. They had so far figured out there were two entrances, the main one for those who were visiting and one to the side of the building for the employees of the building. So far Shane had noticed Corey, The Hounds and Charlotte Flair all used the employee entrance, he had also spotted each of them using ID cards to get through the door. Where as he was sure Cena had picked upon things he himself had missed, just as he was sure they were other safety measures in place to prevent what they were going to attempt. 

“This is going to be more difficult than it looks” spoke Shane, watching as Mandy Rose entered the building to which he smiled slightly. He knew they could get some valuable information out of the blond woman, the fact she was actually the Evolution one placed there just went in his favour more. “From what I can tell the employee’s have to use a ID card to get through the door, although god knows what else they have in place to keep in secure. We may have a little luck on our side Stephanie trusted Mandy to be the one inside, we should be able to use her to our advantage” added Shane a smirk coming to his lips at the thoughts and possibilities that could happen once they had access to the building, he knew although it looked simple it would be anything but. 

“There is also a hand print scanner to enter through the employee door” responded Cena revealing they would need someone who had access to that door anyway. Shane soon looked to where the other man was pointing to see the scanner he was referring to, to which he just sighed and wondered what else was protecting it. “Just out of curiosity when we do get in there how are we going to get the information we’re after? There’s no guarantee the residences locations are even kept there nor do we know what sort of things those have on them” finished the younger of the two, he quickly ducked down when he seen Corey Graves looked over to the car they were currently hiding out in, Shane on the other hand just looked down at the notepad he had leaning against the steering wheel, acting as if he was looking over something or double checking. 

“Mandy works on the reception, so with luck we should be able to access the information we’re after from there, if not then we would have to locate Paige’s office or one of them who help her run the place and get the information from there, if its in the building” replied Shane, he knew a lot of their plan depended on Mandy hence why he was thanking god he had information on her she didn’t want Stephanie or Hunter to know, he knew he could use it to blackmail her into helping them, just as he knew they would have to silence her when they got what they wanted, although they would have to make it look like an attack by Jarrett’s crew so his sister wouldn’t expect he had something to do with it. “I have something on Mandy, something she wouldn’t want getting out. We can use that to get her to help us, but when getting rid of her we will have to make it look like one of Jarrett’s bunch got to her” finished Shane already scheming on how they could eliminate the blond he had once seen as useless, he knew all to well if he didn’t get rid of her then she would tell Stephanie and Hunter what he was up to. 

“Do you feel that?” asked Cena, feeling as a shiver go down his spine for no reason. Despite the sun shining brightly outside he felt the cold take over him like someone was watching both of them closely. “Like someone is watching us” continued the one who was only there to gain information on where his former lover had gone to, yet he couldn’t shake the sudden feeling like they were being watched. Neither man having felt that uneasy and cold feeling for so long, Shane quickly realised and looked around making sure to double check. The last time he had felt like that was when he had to work with the Wyatt Family, he had lost count how many they had taken out over the years, all never suspecting a thing and all deaths appearing as if it was an accident of some kind. He hadn’t seen them since they had returned to the ones they were truly loyal to, after all if it wasn’t for three of them then Paige would have never found out the truth on what her father had kept from her. 

“Its the Wyatt Family, or at least a few of them” responded Shane, knowing the four members had a talent at remaining unseen despite being in plain sight. He often wondered how they could do that, yet the only sign they were around or even nearby was the cold and uneasy feeling of being watched, just as he was aware if they were watching then there was a strong possibility the others knew what they were up to. “They watch but remain unseen even when their in plain sight. You don’t see them coming which is a bugger if they have been sent to kill. I suspected they had something to do with a few of our best guys, including Reid Flair, but no one could prove it” finished Shane revealing what the Wyatt Family were like, he knew there was only one man who could predict what they were like and what they were going to do, just as he knew the man wouldn’t be able to help. Both men jumped when they heard a tapping on the door window, Shane quickly turning to his door window only to see one of the last people he wanted to see. Nikki Cross. 

“Now what would a pair of rogue Evolution members be spying on our main building for?” asked Nikki, a psychotic tone in her voice, while the crazy look in her eyes suggested those in the building had known they were there for a while but let them think they had gone unnoticed. A smile soon come across the lips of the Scottish woman, as she looked past both men to the opposite window, both Shane and Cena looked to where she was only to be met with Aleister Black, Shane quickly realising they were in more trouble than they thought, especially since he knew neither of the two had forgotten what he had done to them so long ago, he had been wondering how long it would take for the pair to make themselves known to him again. After all he had known they were in Florida for a long time. 

“We’re not rogue” responded Cena, seeing the look Aleister sent his way, one that was unreadable to all he seen as an enemy but one Cross could clearly read, especially if her maniac laughter was anything to go by. “We’re here to take Mandy Rose back to Evolution HQ, today’s the day when she normally gives an update on how things are going and a run down of all her tasks as a receptionist” finished Shane’s partner in crime, handing over some papers he had swiped from the actual person sent to pick her up earlier in the day. He watched as the Dutchman looked over the papers with a keen eye, no doubt making sure those he worked with wouldn’t be duped. 

“Just one problem with your story” spoke Aleister, seeing how his own partner in crime seem to like watching the two men as their confidence slowly turned to uncertainty and worry over what they were going to say or even do. “Orton is the one coming to fetch her. You see we get a phone call from one of the big four to let us know which one of them is coming. You never phone and we know from Orton he is personally coming to get her. So what are you really doing here” explained the Dutchman revealing they already knew the words Cena had spoken were a lie, just as they were all to aware there was another reason why they were there, and revealing he and Nikki were actually working with Knight’s Raven now. “You’re here for information, to prove to your new short term allies you can be trusted, although I doubt Cena here has the same thing in mind” finished Aleister before signalling something to Nikki and walking away, the Scottish woman doing the same as both returned to the building, a loud bang heard shortly after. Both men inside the car jumping only to look out around the car to see a knife puncturing the rear left tire, the symbol of Evolution on the hilt of the knife signalling it was from one of the many men they had sent to eliminate Paige years before hand. As well as revealing one or both of them was there that day.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Plan For Justice

“This is going to be more difficult that originally expected” spoke Shane to Cena when they got to their little hideout in the form of a small two bed apartment in the down town area of the city. After the encounter the day before both men had quickly realised things were going to be a lot tougher, not only were they now aware the Wyatt Family were watching them but they now knew both Aleister Black and Nikki Cross worked with Knight’s Raven, although Shane had noticed the four known as the Undisputed Era had yet to reappear, he wondered his attempts to actually eliminate them by setting their HQ ablaze had actually been successful, after all they had not been heard from since and their employees had scattered to the wind just days after the devastating fire. “That knife Aleister threw was from one of the guys I sent to eliminate Paige years ago, none of them were heard from again, Stephanie suspected they had gone into hiding when Paige’s protectors appeared but now I’m sure they were all killed” continued the older man, he could remember how they were each attached to those knives, just as he could remember when he went looking for them, only four of the six daggers were found in an alley with no sign of the men he had sent although he did find a few pools of blood, signalling to him something had taken place. 

“What’s the point in any of this?” asked Cena showing his true feeling towards the whole task Shane had set for the pair of them, so far it hadn’t worked very well, each time they tried something another of Shane’s old enemies popped up or their attempts were derailed by those in Knight’s Raven outsmarting them. “Rusev is eventually going to turn on you regardless if you keep up your side of the bargain, Lana blames you more than anyone else for what happened to her, Knight’s Raven appear to be one step ahead of us and Paige always seems to have some sort of plan against all those who seek to destroy her empire. Plus it wont be long before Stephanie finds out what you’re up to and she puts a stop to it. So what’s the point?” explained the younger man and repeating his question at the end, making sure so point out all the things they knew about their enemy, he knew when Rusev had gotten the Hounds to suffer then all attention would be on Shane, all those who he held close to him would be in danger, especially the man’s wife. 

“Revenge my friend” responded Shane with a certain coldness in his voice. “They turned their backs on me again and this time it will be for the last time, with Rusev being the distraction they wont be watching what I’m doing and I know eventually Rusev will turn on me hence why my wife and boys aren’t in the country, also why I have no intention of holding up my side of the bargain, I want the address so I can get access to the mansions and finally teach them what happens when I’m double crossed. Plus with access to Knight’s Raven HQ we can also see where you’re Nikki is hiding and who else from my past is working for them. We’ll be able to make a more secure plan to eliminate all of them and hopefully do so before the Wyatt’s catch on” finished the greying man, his motive being the oldest one in the book and the same reason why Rusev and Lana had come back. He knew eventually the pair would turn on him hence why he had opted to use them as a distraction in the hopes of getting hold of what the hounds care for most and making it look as if Rusev was responsible for their demise if he was successful. He knew if the hounds thought the Bulgarian Brute was responsible for the girls disappearing, the three would start a war which would eliminate both parties. 

“I’m only helping you so I can find out where she is. I have no interest in your revenge plan or the twisted and insane plot you have hatched to get control of Evolution. What you do is your business just make sure I’m not dragged down with you if it fails, I already have enough on my plate with Cross playing her games again” replied Cena making it known he had not interest in any of the plans his close friend had been forming in his head, much like he had no desire to be apart of the plan to overthrow Stephanie and Hunter when it come to the control of Evolution. He honestly thought the pair of them were doing a good job at running the company and had made it better in recent years when they had realised what their mistakes had caused. “Plus if you’re worrying about the past catching you then worry about the future as well, if you’re successful on eliminating the girls, the hounds aren’t the only ones you will have to deal with, at least one of the Brother’s of Destruction would hunt you to the end of time” added dark haired man, remembering when the Brother’s of Destruction had hunted someone else down, plus he knew at least one of them still had something to do with the underworld, although like most he was still unsure of which it was, as both of them had sworn to take down the leaders of their old world, as well as to keep their loved ones safe from the past they had attempted to leave behind on so many occasions. Shane could only nod upon remembering the brothers, he could remember when they worked in the underworld instead of against it, the reputation the pair of them had was second to none, yet one day the pair of them left, Knight’s Raven disappeared seemingly destroyed by Mark where as the one the brothers ran just faded from existence over time. 

Over in Orlando, Mark had sat in his home office thinking over the argument that had taken place a few days earlier with Kane. Was Kane right? Had he truly lost his oldest daughter because of his own actions? Had she realised she was the reminder he wished didn’t exist on so many occasions? Had he driven her away because of the choices he had made in the past? He could remember seeing the emotions swirling together in Kane’s eyes when he spoke of how Knight’s Raven wasn’t destroyed but hidden, the guilt on his features as he spoke of Saraya and keeping the secret of what truly happened, even how the anger appeared when he mentioned Paige not knowing who she truly was. Mark sighed before looking down at his phone, an unsent message there with a few simple words intended for his brother, they hadn’t spoken properly since the argument, Kane either out on patrol or doing personal things, normally with his girls. He soon press send to the message hoping his younger brother would respond to him and help him put some questions to bed, just as he hoped they could mend the rift and he could once again begin to focus on bringing Paige home. 

“What happened?” came a voice behind Mark, when he turned he was met with the sight of his wife at the door, an unreadable expression on her features, Mark knew she was aware something was wrong much like he was sure Crystal would have mentioned something. “Kane mentioned something about an argument you two had the other day, although he didn’t give any detail on what it was about, he seemed pretty distraught over it, plus he hasn’t come to visit to help you with whatever your planning while cooped up in here” added Michelle revealing Kane had told her of the argument the brother’s had when she had gone to take Mark’s lunch to work the other day, just as she had noticed the changes in both men when it come to whatever was being planned, how Kane appeared to make excuses on why he couldn’t come although he still rang to speak to his niece whenever he got the opportunity. 

“I found out Kane is the reason Knight’s Raven ended up here, instead of destroying it when we left he merged it with the one both of us ran and hid it from me to make it appear as we had destroyed it. He undermined me which in turn put Paige in danger, the assassination attempt when she was a teenager was because someone had found her and realised who she was. They wanted to eliminate her as a threat thinking she was the one to run her mother’s company” responded Mark, remember how all of the trouble in recent year with Knight’s Raven reappearing was all because of his own little brother, he hoped some how it would have been wrong but knew from Kane’s own admission it was true, he had done something so reckless and now his own little girl was the one caught in the middle, hidden from him and all those who loved her by people he didn’t even know. He wondered if Kane had gotten what he was aiming at or if it had even turned out the way he was hoping it would, just as he remember Kane mentioning Saraya by name for the first time since she had died so many years ago. 

“She had a right to know who she truly was” replied Kane from behind Michelle, the blond woman turning around quickly with a soft smile on her lips as she hugged her brother in law. “Just because we walked away from the business doesn’t mean you could walk away from who she was born as. She’s the last in the Knight line, the Princess of the Empire, you knew that just as you knew she would always be in danger from the world we once called home. Yes I may have saved Knight’s Raven and all of Saraya’s things but I’m also the reason she’s still alive, if I hadn’t have got the demons over here then there would have been great odds of her being killed that day. The Wyatt’s, The Demons, even The Hounds are loyal to her and will do all in their power to make sure she’s safe and happy” finished the younger of the brothers, revealing although he was responsible for Knight’s Raven being there again he was also the reason why Paige had survived all those years ago. Since those who worked for her had been around to help her although Kane was unaware of Aleister Black and Nikki Cross both of which he had heard of over the years. 

“I just want her back, so I can explain everything to her, so I can convince her to come home again” responded Mark, revealing all he wanted was for his oldest daughter to come home again, although he also wished she would once again leave Knight’s Raven and the world she was princess to behind, he knew the dangers all to well. “She’s my oldest daughter Kane, my princess. I’ve already lost her once when she found out the truth, I can’t lose her to the world we got out of, not when I know there is nothing I can do to help her or protect her from the monsters that live there” added the older of the two brothers revealing he was aware it was his past mistakes which had lead to his oldest daughter leaving and as of yet not come back. He could remember the last time he had seen her on her wedding day, how happy she was, just as he could recall how many times he had seen her in person since she found out the truth on what he had done, he could count the amount of time on one hand. His fear of losing one of his children was slowly happening just as he felt powerless to stop it. 

“She is home. She’s who she was born to be, maybe one day she’ll come back but until then you have to accept her decision and let her live happily. Forcing her to come back will only drive her away more than you already have. Her entire childhood was shattered when she found out her hero was actually the one who took her mother away, she finally knows the truth. I know you hate it but at least be happy she stays in contact with the family. You know she could have disowned us all but she didn’t, apart of her still cares even if she’s no longer the scared child you remember. She’s a strong willed woman who is more than capable of fighting her own battles. You should be proud of who she has become” spoke Kane knowing Paige was where she truly belonged, in the world both her parents had once called home. He knew his oldest niece was the princess she was born to be and was more than capable of keeping herself safe and if she was ever to get in trouble there were loyal friends who would do whatever it took to help her, even if that meant tearing hell apart. 

At this moment in time, Lana and Rusev were waiting in a park. The duo along with Aiden English had gotten a message from those who they had wished vengeance upon. Lana having insisted they hear the opposing trio out much like they had done with Shane and Cena, although she bared a little more trust and respect for the three known as the hounds although she still harboured hatred for them. The three of them waited on a park bench, the flood lights drowning the children’s park and grassy area in a bright light, although left the surrounding tree’s in a sea of shadow. Aiden often looked around the area in hopes of seeing the three they were waiting for coming up empty handed in all but his last scan around. 

“There” spoken Aiden, pointing to the area where he seen the three men appearing from, he noticed they were once again dressed in their old swot gear, something Lana herself had requested. It almost appeared as if they were showing their respect for the Russian beauty. Both Rusev and Lana soon stood from their seats on the bench, standing to the left of their close friend both with stern and business looks placed upon their features, a drastic change from the happiness they had upon arriving at the park around ten minutes before hand. Although he could understand it considering it had been years since the duo had seen the three heading their way in person. The last time being when Lana’s horrific injuries were caused. As the trio drew nearer the three waiting noticed at least two of them held on to something, just as they noticed they also had stern business like looks on their features although theirs seemed a little softer. 

“Why did you call us here?” asked Rusev skipping over the pleasantries and right to the point. He could see each of them before him had changed at lot since they had last met, they had each gone through their own trials of time and come out the other end a little wiser than they had before. He watched as the three boys looked at each other, before Seth held something out to Lana, a small box to which she carefully took being cautious when opening it although surprise soon took over upon seeing what was inside. The pendant she had lost that fateful night, a small smile coming to her lips upon seeing the smiling pictures of her parents and siblings and to see how the pendant had been kept in good condition despite it being almost a decade since she had last seen it. 

“We’re here to tell you the truth and to return to you what’s rightfully yours” spoke Dean, remembering when they had gone back to the warehouse upon realising neither Lana or Rusev had made it out, they had managed to retrieve Lana’s pendant although the chain had been broken at some point just as they had retrieved the security footage from that night. “We didn’t know what Shane was planning that night, if we did then we would have helped you get away. All three of us protested against Shane idea of Lana being there, we knew it was no place for a woman to be just as we knew it would be dangerous for us let alone her. When we got back to HQ we were sent to the trainers to get patched up, upon realising you two hadn’t returned we went back to the warehouse, by that time both of you had gone but Seth found Lana’s pendant, kept it safe all this time and replaced the chain in the hopes he would be able to return it to its rightful owner. He kept it as a reminder of the time he failed to save someone” explained Dean revealing how the three of them had truly did all in the power to make sure Lana was kept away that night although their attempts were in vain. Lana could only look down at the pendant, her anger and hatred slowly melting away upon hearing the three she considered mindless had never forgotten her or what happened that night. 

“The security footage taken of that night and the following day” spoke Roman handing over a disk, watching as Rusev looked at it wondering what was on it. “It shows Shane making plans with Jarrett to trap both you and Lana in the burning building, both of them feared you. It also shows the Wyatt’s stopping the entire warehouse going up in flames and our return the following day. It has all the evidence you need to take Shane down for good. As well as the whereabouts of all those involved that night including the three of us. We’re putting the ball in your court, just as we’re offering peace and an alliance from the Princess” added the Samoan, revealing they had taken a risk by giving the trio the location of Roman’s penthouse and of Architect’s Dream Mansion, much like they had given the location of Jarrett’s crew HQ and all of Shane’s known hideouts. “Paige offers you our resources to help you put the past behind you, as well as being able to use her company and men to help you move on from what happened and start a new” finished the older of the three, revealing although Paige didn’t know what happened that night she was aware that both Lana and Rusev had struggled to move on from that, instead they had been stuck in the past seeking revenge in the hopes they would be able to move on again. 

“We will also help you with your vengeance, each of us have been put through hell because of Shane, none more so than you two. Yes we were there that night, Yes Roman was the leader of the mission and I did plan it, but we did so unaware of what Shane had planned. That event eventually lead us to leave, as more information on what actually happened that night came to light, we couldn’t justify staying. When we left he hunted us down, killed our friends who had also left. He did all in his power to silence us just like he did with you. So if you still want revenge on us then we accept that but we will help you with whatever you need to get your vengeance on Shane first” spoke Seth revealing they accepted if the two wanted revenge on them still, although they had also offered their help in finally giving Shane a taste of his own medicine. The Iowan soon held a paper file out, inside was the written reports of each of the hounds and Shane from that night as well as a detailed plan on what role each of them were to play. “Tomasa Champa brought this with him when he reappeared a few weeks ago, its the real plan Shane had for that night, the one neither of us here got to see. He was planning on blaming everything on us if you two survived. I think its time to play him at his own game” finished Seth, an evil glint in his eyes and Dean’s chuckles could be heard, Roman on the other hand just stood there in silence, although he fought the urge to smile at what was to come if the trio before them happen to accept the offer that had been made, it was already clear at least Lana was considering the alliance, much like Aiden had clearly already seen the benefits of such a move. 

“I want to talk to Paige in person” spoke Lana in response, seeing the way the three men before her nodded and how her own husband went over the file he had hold off, he could see the pieces inside were old, the creases, stains and the discolouration of the paper giving it away. Just as he could see the trio were serious about the alliance and help in which they had offered, clearly they had hoped the day would come where the people Shane had hurt come together. “She offered this alliance then I wish for her to answer my questions and explain the full working of an alliance should we agree to it. As well as going over a plan for when we do go after Shane” added the Ravishing Russian showing she wanted to understand the terms of the alliance more and was accepting the offer of help the three men had offered them. She watched as two of the three men before her turned to the youngest of the three clearly waiting to see what his response was, as did Aiden and Rusev curious on why they had waited all this time besides to obvious. 

“Why now?” asked Aiden no longer being able to hold back his curiosity on why the three had waited all this time to seek revenge for being force to run and lose people they seen as a friends. “You had nearly a decade to take Shane down as these two did, so why choose now?” added the Canadian, curious to know what had caused the sudden desire for revenge or what had sparked them to suddenly decide now would be the time to put their likely longed ideas in to a secure plan. He watched as the three looked towards each other once again before nodding noticing how each of their demeanour changed becoming far more stiffer than they had previously been, showing Aiden there was something he, Lana and Rusev had yet to see or even realise. Showing them they had clearly missed something over the years or something had recently happened that had pushed them to go through with the vast ideas they had. 

“When Lana and Rusev returned Shane’s fear went sky high. You two coming back showed him how many times he had failed to properly eliminate a potential threat. He tried it with Corey who left to protect Paige, he tried with Aleister Black and Nikki Cross both of which actually went on to save Paige when Shane tried to have her assassinate her, The Undisputed Era are also here, as are the Demons and the Wyatt’s. Tomasa Champa too has come back. On our own none of us are a big enough threat to Shane, he could wipe us out without a second thought but together, we have enough motivation and power to be a legit threat to him. All of us were wrong and double crossed by him some of us lost someone we loved and others were scarred by the ordeal, yet never once in all the years he’s been active has Justice been served. All of us have something to lose now, whether its a loved one or our own lives, we all have the same motivation the same end game. Its time we focused on fighting together against a common enemy rather than each other and letting our common enemy win” responded Seth revealing Lana and Rusev weren’t the only ones back, each of the ones Shane had wronged in the past had all made an appearance returning from the shadows they had been hiding in for so long. He watched as Lana looked to Rusev and nodded a small wicked smile coming to her lips, especially when it dawned on her it was what they had been waiting for since leaving Shane’s services so many years prior. 

“You’re offer is accepted” spoke Rusev, seeing how Aiden appeared surprised to hear his friends and employers were actually willing to put their differences aside. “Seth’s right, we’ve been arguing amongst ourselves for too long which has given Shane everything he wanted, power over us all. Its time we all banded together to deliver the long awaited Justice. When do we start and where do we meet?” added the Bulgarian Brute showing his much more kinder side and showing all he ever wanted was to know the truth on what happened that night. He could see the evidence the three hounds had delivered to him was legit, just as he had recognised each of the names mentioned before. Like others he had assumed the Undisputed Era had disbanded when the four leading it had perished in the fire, although he could see now there was a chance the four had actually survived and waited for the right time to arise, no doubt planning their wicked revenge or secretly being the ones who threw a spanner into Shane’s plans. 

“Tomorrow at noon, Knight’s Raven HQ. There you will meet the others and Paige” replied Dean revealing when Lana would get her request granted and answering Rusev’s question. He watched with his brothers as the opposing three nodded, Rusev holding out his hands as if to secure the deal they had struck, all of which shook his outstretched hand before watching the three others leave. Roman breathing a sigh of relief that their small and quickly put together plan worked, especially since they would all be taking a massive risk, one where each of them could lose all they loved and be forced on the run once again. He feared what would happen if they weren’t successful in what they were about to attempt, just as he hoped Shane would leave those each of them loved alone, he knew he would have nothing to fight for other than his brothers his Shane took Zarah and Jordan away from him much like he was certain is Renee, Freya and Paige were caught in the cross fire, then there would be no line his brothers wouldn’t cross for vengeance. 

Elsewhere in an unknown and abandoned building, Shane McMahon was walking through the halls, hearing the screams for help from his captive, a twisted smile gracing her lips as he thought of how useful the woman screaming and shouting was going to be, although he also knew she would never be free again or at least not in the terms he was going to promise her. His close friend in Cena had gone to check on the weaponry they had collected over the time since his enemies had began to reappear one by one, starting with Corey and The Hounds and now hopefully ending with Aleister Black and Nikki Cross returning for vengeance, he feared what would happen if they all turned their attention to him simultaneously, just as he hoped he would have struck enough fear into others to stop them at that point. 

“Do shut up” spoke Shane upon entering the room where the shouting and scream blond was bound to a chair and blind folded, he was aware she was knocked out while leaving Knight’s Raven, just as he was aware there was a good chance his sister and brother in law were no doubt looking for her, especially since she was quite valuable at this point. Their own connection to what was happening inside Knight’s Raven. “I’ll remove the blind fold and promise not to gag you if you shut it and be a helpful little blond” continued the older father of three, removing the blind fold and allowing her to see who was holding her hostage, although the fear in her eyes only grew when she realised who was holding her. Questions beginning to run through her mind a mile a minute, as she tried to figure out why her when he had called her useless on several occasions. “You dear Mandy are going to help me get into Knight Raven’s HQ, you see there is some important information I need for the future and lucky little you has access to it. So here’s the deal, you help me get into the building and get the information I need and in return I will let you go free and wont tell Stephanie and Hunter that it was you who sent all those scouts on the wrong path that resulted in their deaths. I also wont tell them its was you who tried to take control when they were in prison” finished Shane seeing the fear in her eyes as she realised someone knew her secrets and what had happened when she sent the lower ranking men on a mission, how none of them had returned despite being highly trained. 

Shane waited until Mandy began to nod to the words he had spoke before walking behind her and uncuffing her hands, knowing she was going to be at some use to him yet. He knew he could use her to lure his sister and brother in law out of the Evolution’s HQ, although he doubted whether he could use her a bargaining chip to get control of the company in which he wished for so long he could control. Remembering the day when his own father had overlooked him in favour of his younger sister, only because she had displayed something he had not. That alone being the reason he had tracked down and sent a group to assassinate Paige so long ago. So he could prove to his father he was more than capable of handling his enemies and getting rid of threats before they become a bigger form of competition. 

“The building is protected, hand print recognition when going through the employee entrance and a ID card. When going through the door a full body scan is done to make sure no lethal weapons are being concealed, there is also another scan to confirm the identity of the person entering the building in case the first two are duped. If someone enters the building unauthorised then the whole place will lock down trapping the intruders inside. The only way out is if one of the higher ups put the code in to reverse the lock down” spoke Mandy hoping by co-operating with her captor she would be set free, although she had already figured she would have to allow him into the building. The blond soon got a sense of dread when Cena entered the room, not even giving her a second glance like he was aware she was already there, no doubt from her shouting. The other man wasted little time in getting to Shane and whispering something to him, the worry coming over the leader’s features upon hearing the words, just as his line of sight once again turned to the blond tied to the chair in the centre of the room. 

“Looks like you have a phone call to make” subtly spoke Shane, a sadistic undertone in his voice almost like he had gone from being the good guy who merely wanted information in the situation to the threatening bad guy who would say something with an ulterior meaning to it. Mandy could only look on hoping whomever she was going to be calling would somehow be able to help her even if she had to drop subtle hints she was in trouble, something she knew could put her in more danger than she found herself in at that moment. “Stephanie or someone at HQ have noticed you’re missing, so you’re going to phone them and say your going to visit your parents out of town for a while” almost demanded the older man, the same threatening tone in his voice as his eyes seemed void of all emotions although the smile placed upon his lips suggested he was going to find some enjoyment out her stay with him. He soon handed her a burner phone knowing it wouldn’t be tracked back to their current location but instead bounce right back to where Jarrett’s HQ was, thrust settling the unawares man for the fall when it finally hit and setting the pieces into place for the war he was intending to start. 

The blond soon took hold of the phone, listening to the ringing tone as she waited for someone to answer, although she wondered who it would be. Her unasked questions were answered when she heard a soft but deep voice on the other side of the phone, a voice she recognised immediately as Hunter’s a small smile coming to her lips upon hearing his voice, especially when she knew he would likely notice some inconsistencies with what she was about to say. She listened as he said hello a few times and watched as Shane put the phone on loud speaker but remained quiet much like Cena did, both of them stepping carefully so not to make a sound that would alert the other on the phone to their presences. Her captor soon nodded towards her silently demanding she answer the awaiting man on the other side before it got suspicious, although Shane could tell it was already at that point. Especially considering Stephanie would no doubt already be suspecting both himself and Cena for the disappearance. 

“Hey Hunter it’s me Mandy” spoke the blond woman, trying to put on her bravest voice although she felt terrified on what was going to happen to her and why Shane wanted her to tell them she was heading back to her home to see her parents and other family members. “Yeah I’m fine just calling to let you know I’m heading to New Orleans to stay with my parents for a while, my dad recently fell ill so I figured I could spend some time with my mom and help her out. I’ll let you know when I’ll be coming back in a few days time. Once I get there, I’ll phone you from their house phone or something” continued the hostage, keeping her voice even but also giving information she knew Hunter would realise was wrong, especially since she knew he was aware her parents were in Westchester New York and her father had left when she was a teenager. She along with Cena and Shane listened to his response hearing him say okay and good luck in a monotone way, suggesting to Mandy he had understood her pleas for help and would hopefully do something to help her, although she doubted whether anyone would find her in time, with Shane moving forward with his plan at a fast pace, she knew whatever else he had planned for her was likely to have already happened by the time anyone suspected Shane or found her. The thought of that alone scared her but she also hoped there was some way she could be at more use to the older McMahon if only to save her own life.


	6. Chapter 6 - True Intentions

The three hounds stood in one of the many conference rooms at Knight’s Raven HQ, Finn sat patiently waiting on one of the chairs at the end of the table furthest away from the door, Paige paced around the room clearly showing her nerves, Seth having told her the arrangement made with Rusev and Lana. Aleister and Nikki almost hidden in the shadows towards one of the corners of the room, both of them looking to the door every now and again almost as if they waited for those they worked with, Aleister hoping those of the Undisputed Era would come alongside Tomasa. Corey however sat across from Finn, his phone in his hands as he checked it now and again almost as he hoped to see a small message from those who used the shadows more than as an alley when it come to eliminating their enemies. The other demons also missing apart from Finn, the three no doubt opting to keep a watch out for Shane and those who worked at his side loyally. 

“Calm down Princess” spoke Corey looking behind him to see the raven haired woman pacing the length of the room, the three hounds stood in front of the glass windows watching as she paced back and forth, although she stopped when Corey spoke to her, a small smile passed over her lips as she shook her head in response and carried on, only stopping when the door opened with four men walking through when Becky opened the door for them to enter, the fiery haired woman only nodded to those who looked over to her, she soon closed the door behind the four once they were in the room, the looks each of them received from those in the room suggesting they were half expecting some former members of the once powerful crime ring they ran. The only ones to be giving them different looks were Paige who looked on confused and Aleister with Nikki who sent them relieved looks they had actually come instead of staying hidden as they had done since Shane had burnt down their base with them inside. 

“Guess the rumours were wrong” spoke Finn as a small smile come to his lips especially when he knew the four had likely come for two reasons, one of them being revenge and the other to see if Saraya’s Princess really had come back or if it was someone else pretending to be her. “You four look pretty good for some guys who have supposedly been dead for the last few years” added the Irishman confirming the world they called home had believed they had all perished in the fire, a small grin soon appeared on Adam Cole’s lips to find out no one suspected they had survived via an underground safety bunker, his right hand man in Roderick Strong also appearing to be pleased his plans had worked out rather well, where as Bobby Fish and Kyle O’Riley just appeared slightly amused by it especially since they had been causing havoc for a while now. Just as he could recall when Aleister joined them shortly followed by Nikki Cross, both of them together had secured them a chance at both revenge and safety. 

“Adam Cole, Roderick Strong, Bobby Fish, Kyle O’Riley. This is Paige, Saraya’s princess and the owner of this building. Paige these four are the original leaders of the crime ring The Undisputed Era and pretty good hit men” spoke Corey after minutes of silence as they waited for the arrival of the final four, Tomasa and the trio who the Hounds had met up with the previous night. Paige only smiled at them, showing although she was technically the head of an underworld ring she was still unsure about her abilities. Although Aleister had insisted to the four of them she was their only chance at surviving as they were aware eventually someone would have recognised them and informed Shane his proudest achievement was actually a lie. “Just waiting on Tomasa, Rusev, Lana and Aiden now” added Corey returning to his seat as he watched Seth walk to his wife’s side and place his hands gently on her shoulders as if to calm her and give her the encouragement she would need to go through with the questioning she was sure to get. The four members of the Undisputed Era took their seats closest to the area both Aleister and Nikki almost hid in, watching silently at the things that were happening in the room, silence almost deafening to all in there. 

“Wow, this is certainly more awkward than I was expecting” came a voice from the door, all who looked up seen a bold man with a dark beard stood there, a plain t-shirt with a dark coloured pair of jeans that looked to have faded with time on. He soon spotted those he knew and also looked around the room spotting some well known names within the underworld, the Hounds, even the Demon King himself, at which point he knew the meeting of such was a serious one. Especially when he like so many before him recognised the pale woman who paced the room every now and again. “So who is left to come?” asked the same bold man watching the Samoan man across the room with almost interest, the stern look he received suggested the Samoan wasn’t interested in any games, even Nikki didn’t appear to be playing any despite the fact she loved to mess with people’s heads. 

“The Wyatt’s, Rusev, Lana and Aiden” responded Aleister from the corner of the room, his Dutch ascent coming through thickly as he looked around the room to see who was missing, a smirk coming to his lips upon realising the most dangerous two in the room happened to be the two women, one hand an endless supply of weaponry and other resources at her fingertips and the other was mental enough to throw herself into the thick of things. Confusion soon took over the Dutchman when he spotted the way Paige looked over to one of the corners to the opposite side of the room, Corey’s chuckling also giving it away he hadn’t spotted something. At which point three figures stepped out from the shadows, almost as if by magic, Bray stood in the middle with both Luke and Erick flanking him. All three men with almost emotionless expressions on their features as they appeared to be staring off into space. “How do you three do that? Just appear out of nowhere” asked Aleister, curiosity getting the better of him as he tried to figure out how the three could use the shadows like that and go unnoticed by so many especially when they stood out. After all it wasn’t very often you seen a guy in an unwashed tank top and denim jacket walking around with another wearing a sheep mask, the leader of which often wore a Hawaiian shirt and straw hat. 

The final three soon barged through the door, Aiden leading the way but stopping suddenly upon seeing all eyes on him, Rusev and Lana, that alone giving him an uncomfortable feeling although he was unsure if that was because the illusive Wyatt Family happen to be just across from him near the cabinets beside the window. Rusev soon looked to Lana who nodded to him, at which point he found an empty office chair and sat down confidence brimming from him as he looked to those in the room, the very much alive Undisputed Era leaders sat across from him, the Hounds there as they promised the night before, even the almost dreaded Demon King sat at the conference table. Aleister and Nikki soon joined the group around the table, as did the three members of the Wyatt Family, leaving four stops for the Hounds and the Princess. Dean could only look over to Roman a smirk appearing on his lips that all had come despite the trouble they had been informed of. 

“Thanks for coming” spoke Paige looking around the table once she had taken her seat, she put her nerves about this aside and went into the Miss Hell In Boots mode as Roman had jokingly called it. “I know most of you want to know why you were called here, to which I will explain as well as answer any questions you may have regarding this. I also know each of you have been offered an alliance, as well as protection from Shane, Shane also being the reason you are here” added the raven haired woman remembering what she had been informed of by Bray when he went digging into Shane’s past in order to find some sort of weakness. “All of you were wronged by Shane McMahon in some way or another over the years, some of you have physically scars from where he turned his attention to you others have mental ones. All of you are also the lucky ones, you survived. Waited patiently even for a chance at getting even, for a chance at making him feel the same way you did when he came after you. Well” continued Paige seeing the way some of them looked over to her as if she was completely mental for evening considering bringing all of them together especially when some were known enemies. “I’m offering you the chance to get that revenge. All you have to do is work together. On your own Shane can eliminate you without lifting a finger and without fear but together, you are a legitimate threat, his fear of all of you teaming against him will drive him to make quick decisions and make mistakes” finished the raven haired princess as she once again looked to each of them, she was aware Rusev, Lana and Aiden knew of the plan to work together, just as she was aware the four known as the Undisputed Era hadn’t even thought of revenge let alone working with others who had been burnt by Shane in the past. 

“What do we get out of it, other than an alliance with you and eventual revenge on Shane?” asked Lana, her Russian ascent breaking the silence which had taken over the room, Paige soon looked over to her right and nodded to which Finn happily slid small paper files across the table to each of them, even to the hounds who had helped to plan everything out with extra detail. Inside each folder was the information each of them would need to settle their nerves about the entire idea. Paige was well aware some were uneasy about standing before Shane again even if they were surrounded by others who had been through the same thing when the older McMahon had turned his attention to them. Lana soon read over the file with her name neatly written on it, finding a passcode to something tapped to the inside of it. As did the others who had been given a file with their name on, each appeared to be confused on what the four digit code actually meant. 

“I offer protection and all the resources you need to go after Shane and take him down once and for all” responded Paige revealing what else they would get. “Each of you can make your own plans of revenge if that’s what you want to do or you can combine the best aspects of each one and do something Shane will never see coming or even be prepared for” added the princess of Knight’s Raven, a small smile coming to her lips especially when she knew Finn and his demons as well as Corey and the Wyatt’s were already working on their part much like the three Hounds worked for hours at night trying to come up with some sort of plan to reassure the others if they needed it. “The code you each have is to a safe house. That said safe house has the same security systems as my own, flexy and bulletproof glass, the place can withstand most things including a bomb or two. There is also a safety bunker in the basement, Shane wont get near you in there” finished Paige revealing what the code was actually for, although not mentioning upon putting the code in their fingerprints would be recorded to the safe house’s system.

“There is also a weapons room in the safe house as well” added Finn revealing the house they would be hiding in was fully equipped with everything they would be needing during their stay, just as he could see at least Tomasa and the Undisputed Era appeared to like what they were hearing, especially considering the woman in which Aleister had made a deal with was actually more prepared than any of the five originally thought. “Only you lot and us will be able to enter the safe house, my demons will be watching from the distance where as the Wyatt’s will roam the grounds as they do with all property apart of Knight’s Raven. If you need anything we’re a call away” finished the Irishman giving each who would be calling the safe house home for now a little comfort in knowing others would be keeping watch out in case anything happened, although they doubted anyone would even consider attacking the palace. The Wyatt’s alone were enough to put anyone off just as the fear would turn to terror for most upon realising the Demon’s were also close by. 

Over in the abandoned warehouse, Shane and Cena were content on making plans to enter their enemies or rather Shane’s enemy headquarters that night. They knew through Mandy they could get access to building itself and hopefully access the information they needed, thrust they would be able to dispatch the blond before anyone suspected she wasn’t with her family as she had said. Both men unaware those in Knight’s Raven and Evolution were aware Mandy was actually classed as missing thanks to the warning she had given through her choice of words the previous day. The blond was now chained in a small cell, a small bathroom area and a bed had been provided for her with the chain around her ankle allowing her to reach both with ease. 

“So Mandy will get us into the building then you will go to one of the computers and find the locations of the mansions and other residents while I find where my Nikki is” spoke Cena making sure he had the plan right, it sounded so simple yet he knew it was going to be difficult especially since Mandy had told them what the other third part of the security was. An eye scanner which meant they couldn’t get rid of her as soon as she put her hand on the exterior scanner. “What will we do with her after?” asked Cena curious to know what his friend and old partner in crime had in mind for the blond once they had gotten what they wanted. Just as he knew once this final job was over he would be leaving the underworld for good, if only to see if he could apply his skills to another more ordinary job and make a living on the right side of the law, his recent close call with Kane had near enough scared him back on the right path. Something he had already informed Shane of. 

“I’ll deal with her when the job is done. You go find your Nikki and see if you can make things work as an ordinary person. If not you know where I am” responded Shane revealing after the job was done he would deal with Mandy on his own while his partner in crime and oldest friend went out and found what he was looking for. He watched as the slightly younger man smiled at him, almost like he knew their parting on good terms was almost like a gift as it rarely happened, if it had ever happened before. “You deserve to have a chance at happiness, if you think chasing after Nikki Bella is the way to go then I’m not gonna stop you. Just promise you’ll stay in contact” added Shane showing his support for his closest friend even when he knew the likelihood of Cena finding his illusive happy ending with Nikki were low considering there was a good chance she had moved on with her life and began to once again look to the future as so many others had done in the past including all of his previous enemies. 

“I’ll go get Mandy, its almost time” spoke Cena after a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two of them, he knew whatever was planned for the blond woman would be pinned on the TNA Crew as part of the monumental war Shane had plans on starting so he could gain control of Evolution and eventually the entire underworld, although the older man had a lot of work to do on that front and a lot more planning. The younger of the two men soon left the area going through a metal door with several locks on, upon entering the dimly lit room he could see the figure of Mandy lying on the bed reading one of the books she had been given for entertainment, at which point he walked to her removing the chain from around her ankle and yanking her to her feet. He soon pulled her along shortly after leading her to Shane without uttering a single word to respond to her questions. 

“Time to go Mandy, you do this and you’re free” almost happily spoke Shane noticing the bruise appearing on her arm from where Cena had held her a little too tightly during the night when trying to get her to the cell. Just as he could see her frown and how the hope slowly faded from her eyes almost as if she was aware what that freedom he promised entailed. Although he also doubted if she knew anything that wasn’t to do with her hair, nails and beauty. “Come on Mandy it’s your freedom here, where you can leave Knight’s Raven HQ tonight and never have to see my face or Cena’s again unless you want to” added the older man, his smile suggesting there was something sinister about to happen or in the near future, the same smile also making her feel uncomfortable at which she could only look back and remember her family the people she had done everything she did for. She wanted them to be proud of her so she joined Evolution in the fight against the men Shane had said were dangerous although she wondered if the opposite was the case in that situation. She personally hadn’t see the three men known as the Hounds do a single thing that could be considered dangerous that wasn’t in retaliation for something done to them. She did however smile when she remembered typing something up for the Undisputed Era, even more so when she realised the names and how Shane thought they were dead. 

“Oh I can’t wait to see you get your arse handed to you when everyone you pissed off and double crossed in the past come back and haunts you” responded Mandy in a quiet voice, just above a whisper, she knew both men had heard her although Shane was the only one who appeared to be slightly unnerved by her words. “Think about Lana and Rusev came back they hate you more than anyone else, Aleister Black and Nikki Cross came back years ago both of which saved Paige when you tried to have her killed to prove to your daddy you had what it takes. The Wyatt’s returned to whom their truly loyal to, The Demon’s come here to Florida, Corey turned out to be the one leading the Wyatt’s, the Hounds come back with a frigging vengeance and the Princess herself has returned, I wonder if any more of your previous enemies will suddenly turn up” spoke Mandy as she attempted to contain her amusement especially when she knew it was around about this time Shane was regretting killing Bo Dallas, much like he worried what else she knew. “Looks like your attempts to prove you had what it takes to run Evolution have all failed so far. Daddy was right to give Stephanie control” finished Mandy as she laughed at the irony there, especially when she knew The Undisputed Era were back but staying hidden as was Tomasa Champa although she was aware he was the one who broke into Shane’s office in Evolution’s base a few days prior. 

“What else do you know?” demanded Shane as he roughly grabbed hold of her shoulders, he quickly noticed the smaller blond didn’t seem to fear him, just as he could see from the look in her eyes she no longer cared what happened to her, she knew eventually something would backfire on him. “Who else is back tell me” shouted the older man the fear in his voice as the terrified look began to appear in his eyes. He soon let her go and attempted to regain his composure, taking a deep breath before pushing all the thoughts of his enemies and long since dead rivals coming back to get even with him. He soon nodded to Cena. “Let’s get moving, the place should be empty by now or at least I hope it is, the scout missions me and Cena have been on having giving us the heads up on their routine” added Shane before Cena pulled her by the arm towards the back of the room where a door to the small parking area the duo had created was located. Upon reaching the car he bundled her in while making sure her hands were cuffed to the door so she wouldn’t attempt anything at which point he got into the drivers seat waiting for Shane to join them so they could get going. 

“What do you know?” asked Cena curious if the blond woman who had been the captive of the pair of them would open up and tell him what she meant by her earlier words. He had seen the fear and dread in Shane’s eyes so clearly, something he had never seen from Shane before. The man had always seen himself as untouchable and invincible because of the family name he held, yet when Mandy had mentioned the names of those he had failed to successfully take out he seen the vulnerable and scared side of Shane, the one who would easily make mistakes out of fear of what was to come. “You know something else we don’t, what is it?” added the older one of the car’s occupants, he could tell she held secrets about what was happening at either Evolution or Knight’s Raven. 

“He’ll find out soon enough” responded Mandy not bothering to make any attempt of giving an actually answer. A small smirk appearing on her lips at knowing if she was going to die at the hands of Shane then she would at least go knowing he wouldn’t get the answers he was looking for. “You two kidnapped me and held me captive for the last twenty-four hours, so why would I answer your questions when I know both of you intend to kill me once you’ve got want you want. Which by the way good luck finding Nikki Bella, her location isn’t in the files, Knight’s Raven had nothing to do with her going into hiding” added the blond woman her smirk turning into a wicked smile, her smile didn’t fade when Shane got into the front passenger seat. His curiosity raising upon seeing the wicked smile and Cena’s almost hopeless look. He didn’t have a chance to say a word before Cena sighed and started the car so they could head over to the building they intended on breaking into. 

Upon arriving they noticed the security lights on, just as all three noticed the area around the building was unusual quiet, not a single person in sight although both Shane and Cena knew the Wyatt’s were around due to the shiver that suddenly strung down their spines. Mandy once again could only smile as she walked around the side of the building, hearing the footsteps of the two men following behind her, upon reaching the staff entrance she put her hand on the pad waiting for the light above the pad to turn green and the sound of the door unlocking. She soon pulled the door open to reveal the small room where the full body scan would take place via a machine built in the middle of it. Mandy walked through with little nerves, a smile on her lips when the alarm didn’t go off to which she waited at the end near the door which lead into the main building. Cena walked through shortly after noticing no alarm went off even when he was carrying a weapon, he wondered if it was working properly or if it only scanned one person. Shane too walked through with little problem, to which Mandy looked into metal pad on the wall besides the door trying hard not to blink while the red light scanned over her eyes. She soon turned around when she heard the door open. 

“After you” spoke Mandy as she held the door open for them, knowing she would be dragged along with one of them, she knew at least Cena would need her to login to the computer in the reception so he could find the information he was looking for although she had previously mentioned it was pointless as the location of one Nikki Bella wasn’t recorded there. “So who I am going with first?” questioned the blond seeing the way both men looked at her. “What Cena needs me to login to the reception computer and you Shane need me to help you get to the upstairs offices and avoid the other security measures in place here. A few boggy traps here and there” finished Mandy explaining how different things were between the two bases. Evolution only having a basic security system where as Knight’s Raven had several different measures in place to prevent break ins and loss of important information. Cena soon motioned for her to follow him to which she gladly did if only to show him the information he required wasn’t there. Once she was done she lead Shane over to the elevator. 

“Evening Shane, can I offer you a ride to the serve room?” asked Dean stepping out the elevator when the doors opened, an evil smirk appearing on his lips when he seen the way Shane looked between him and Mandy, quickly grabbing hold of the blond and holding the gun he had gotten into the building at her head. “Oh come on now your being a spoilt brat. Did you really think someone wouldn’t notice Mandy’s disappearance or be able to track the number of the burner phone you got her to use to phone Hunter?” asked the lunatic of the group, his smirk unmoved as it slowly dawned on the older man his own actions had lead to his current situation. “But since you’re here and all maybe you want to meet some of the others hiding in the shadows, and no the princess isn’t here right now, I doubt her husband is willing to risk you getting what you want” added the Ohio native, his smirk turning into a smile when he remember Seth and Roman staying back at the mansion he called home in order to protect the two ladies there and the young girl. Finn soon appeared from the stairs, his expression stern as he stepped aside to reveal the four members of the Undisputed Era where as Dean moved across a little to reveal Tomasa Champa. 

“Told yah” spoke Mandy almost forgetting the gun pointing at her head, although she soon got reminded of its presence when she heard the click to suggest it was now loaded, at which point the danger of the situation set in, even more so when she felt Shane’s grip tighten around her arms to prevent her from getting away from him, almost as he was using her like a human shield. Both Dean and Tomasa knew something was wrong when an evil grin appeared over Shane’s features, the man’s attention soon turning to the Irishman near the door to the stairs, his eyes suggesting he was hiding something much more sinister than using Mandy as his human shield. He soon turned the blond woman so she was facing both groups of men, to which she noticed each held on to a weapon, Aleister had by now appeared although Cross wasn’t with him, instead her voice could be heard from where the reception desk was or rather her laughter could be heard. Her entertainment in winding Cena up clear to hear in her almost manic laughing. 

“You don’t really think I would come here without a back up plan do you. We’re just the distraction, I knew by coming here and taking Mandy you would come here to stop, thrust leaving my true targets relatively unprotected and making it easier” spoke Shane seeing the way Dean soon dropped his weapon and pulled out his phone no doubt having realised what the true target was. “You see I’ve been working with Jarrett’s crew all this time, since the night I tried to get rid of Lana and Rusev. When you and your hounds reappeared they began tracking you again, that in turn helped narrow down the locations of Paige’s mansions” added the older man before looking back over to where the others stood around him, his back was already to the wall just as he knew there was little hope he would get out of his situation without some injury. His smile only got more sinister when he heard Dean swearing before looking over to Finn, quickly leaving and giving his gun to Rusev. 

“If anything happens to either of those girls, there isn’t a line they wont cross to get vengeance. You already have this lot against you. Do you really want the Shield against you too?” asked Finn from his spot realising Shane had targetted the girls no doubt when they were on their way home. Corey often travelled with Renee when she went somewhere much like Seth did with Paige and Roman now did with Zarah when she went somewhere at least now they were on talking terms. Finn watched as Shane looked around, the memories of the past when he tried to eliminate each one of them as threats coming back to him, even how he had accidently made an enemy out of both Tomasa and Aleister when they got caught in the crossfire of another one of his wars. “The girls have no part of this, two of them are mothers and the other has done nothing to you. Do you think our Princess will forgive you for attempting to kill her a second time?” added the Irishman knowing the man was likely to ignore him and probably regret it in the future. 

“It doesn’t matter now any way. Jarrett’s Crew got them moments after we entered. There’s nothing you can do other than check on the two hounds and the saviour of misbehaviour” responded Shane before looking down to Mandy noticing her mouthing something to the only other woman in the building. Cross had by now turned her attention to him, a gun in her hands almost as if it was just a toy to her rather than an actual weapon, her psychotic smile making a terrifying concoction. He soon began to work out what Mandy was mouthing to the twisted woman, just as he noticed whatever it was, was likely to be against him. A loud bang soon echoed around the lobby followed by a small scream by Mandy before she went limb in Shane’s arm, when he looked to the blond he was almost stunned to see her lifeless and blood coming from her chest where a bullet wound resided, he soon dropped her without regard quickly realising the blond had sacrificed herself so he would be caught and so she would be spared the suffering of a slow and painful death he would have inflicted upon her. 

“Catch” calmly spoke Aleister before throwing a knife at the man, Shane tried to catch it missing and feeling the excruciating pain when it lodged in his shoulder, just as he felt the skin and muscle tearing when it entered his body. A yell of pain soon escaped him as he felt the cold black glitter tile wall behind him, to which he slid down it in a pitiful attempt to stop the pain that ripped through his body. A pain only made worse when Tomasa grabbed the hilt of the blade and twisted, he quickly figured the men surrounding him weren’t going to kill him or just let him die as he was now hoping, just as he knew the likelihood of Cena being able to help now was low. Even if his sister and brother in law were informed there was little they would do considering he had all but brought it on himself. He had double crossed most of them and had taken someone from them, Tomasa had lost his best friend in Johnny Gargano, where as Aleister had ended up losing his wife in Zelina. 

“They’re not going to kill you. Well not yet anyway. You see now you’ve admitted you have the hounds girls there gonna want to question you. Although I would guess when they do get the girls back these guys will be free to take their vengeance” spoke Finn being the voice of reason there since he was the only one there who had yet to lose another close to him or being on Shane’s eliminate list mainly because like the Wyatt’s he and his demons were near impossible to see unless they wanted to be seen. “By the way good luck with at least one of the brothers. If anything happens to Paige then you’re never gonna be safe again, you will be forced to do what these guys had to do and look over your shoulder hoping whichever one comes after you isn’t there” added Finn knowing the Wyatt’s were close by he could almost sense they were there plus he knew Bray still sought revenge for the death of his younger brother a few years prior when Corey first reappeared. He could still remember hearing of Bo’s death and that of his best friend Curtis Axel just as he was aware both had actually been police officers patrolling the streets and helping to give residence peace of mind during the nights. Shane’s phone soon buzzed signalling he had a message to which Tomasa pulled the mobile from Shane’s blood soaked jacket pocket and tossed it over to the man who had thrown the dagger in the first place. Aleister. The Dutchman soon opened the message to reveal a video of some random abandoned place with all three girls tied to chairs and blind folded, all three appeared to be knocked out and injured almost like there had been an accident of some kind, he wasted little time in showing Finn and the others to which the Irishman only response was to punch Shane forcing his head back into the tiled wall before calling Corey hoping for a response, he almost dreaded what the three men looked like now considering the girls had been injured.


	7. Chapter 7 - Trade

“Jesus what the hell happened” whispered Dean when he reached the area where Seth and Roman’s phones were telling him they were located. He was almost horrified to see two of the three cars smashed upon the side of the quiet road, tire marks from where at least two cars had left the scene in a hurry. The Ohio native soon exited his own vehicle heading over to the smashed up ones hoping no one was inside any of them but having a gut feeling Seth, Roman and Corey would be around the area somewhere. The lack of emergency vehicles and police tape suggesting no one had even noticed the accident or what remained of the smashed up cars. Upon reaching the first of the cars he heard a groan coming from inside, to which he ran around to the drivers side yanking the door open as best he could to see Corey still strapped into the drivers seat. 

“Corey, what happened? Where’s Renee?” asked Dean noticing his wife was missing from the car although the back passenger door was open, as was the front passenger one, the windows of the car had been smashed with glass littering the car, his worry only heightened when he noticed the empty back passenger seat had a child’s seat there suggesting to him Freya to had been in the car and like her mother was missing. He soon helped Corey from the car dreading the state he was going to find both Seth and Roman in, just as he was sure Jordan too was likely to be missing. “You reckon you have enough aware to call 911?” asked the one who was able to walk around, he knew he had to help both his brother’s from the cars although he was unsure who was in which, he watched as Corey nodded to his question before being lowered to the grass bank at a far distance from the cars in case everything happened, the dazed look in his eyes suggesting he had suffered some sort of head injury or was still in shock from the entire accident that had happened. 

“Roman’s in the leading car, had Zarah and Jordan with him. Look like Seth’s one got the worst, the car is down the bank. Someone took the girls and kids” mumbled Corey, his voice shaky as he tried to recall what happened, only flashes of the accident came back to him, just as she could barely remember the car that rear-ended him causing baby Freya to cry. Just as he could recall seeing Seth’s SUV rolling down the bank into the ditch below. Dean could only nod to his words before making his way down the bank knowing there was a greater chance of Seth needing medical attention, he soon spotted the car lay upside down, Seth laying on the ground near by appearing as if he was knocked out, blood coming from a wound on the side of his head, just as it appeared there were a few broken bones. He soon realised Seth was actually conscious but had his eyes close no doubt in an attempt to get through the pain. 

“Dean” spoke Seth as loud as he could when the older man appeared in his line of vision, he soon began to cough as he fought to get air to his lungs, wrapping his own arms around his chest when his ribs gave him some serious pain. He knew he had broken a few of them from the impact of the other car hitting them. “Ow, where’s Paige is she okay?” asked the dark haired Iowan not picking up his raven haired wife had been taken during the chaos caused by the accident and yelling out in pain when Dean pulled him to his feet so they could attempt to make it back up the hill. He soon felt a sharp stabbing pain through his right leg, quickly realising there was some damage caused to the limb at some point as well, just as he spotted Corey at the top of the bank looking a little worse for wear as well. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck” finished Seth before dropping to the ground at the top of the bank, deciding to lie there for in order to catch his breath and attempt to prevent himself from screaming out in pain, he soon looked around the area noticing Paige, Renee and Freya were nowhere in sight. 

“I’ll got get Roman” announced Dean before running over to the furthest SUV being thankful none of them had any sort of gas leak, he knew things would have had a far different outcome if there had been a leak. Just as he heard Corey muttering on the phone to the emergency services. “Come on buddy lets get you out the car” spoke the one known as the Lunatic, reaching through the door to unlatch the seatbelt and pull the older Samoan from the wreckage, once again noticing the passenger doors open on the opposite side and the empty child’s seat, he could hear Roman moaning in protest as he pulled the man from what remained on the metal can he had been driving. Just as he could hear Seth shouting as loudly as he could for Paige having noticed she wasn’t on the bank with him. “Ambulance is on its way. Any idea what happened?” asked Dean while helping Roman over to the other two victims of the accident that had seemingly occurred. 

“I don’t know, one minute I was talking with Zarah then the next minute I know Seth’s SUV was ran off the road from behind us. Another car hit me from the side, I remember losing control of the car and hearing Jordan crying, then Zarah shouting at someone. Next thing I remember is you prying the door open” responded Roman revealing Seth’s SUV was the first hit and apparently had the worst damage, Corey’s one appearing to be the last one hit that coming from behind if the damage to the rear end of the car had anything to say about it. The flashing lights soon appeared in view as did the sirens of the ambulance and possibly the police, at which point Dean help Roman to sit on the ground next to Corey and Seth, the Ohio native going over to his younger best friend and brother knowing the words he was about to speak would terrify the younger Iowan. 

“Seth, Paige wasn’t around the wreckage of the car. She, Renee, Zarah and both kids are missing” spoke Dean watching as Seth attempted to get back to his feet upon hearing his wife was no where to be found, the concern and worry in his eyes slowly showing on his features just as the determination to find the missing women and children appeared, although that was soon replaced by a pain expression followed by Seth clutching his midsection in an attempt to stop the pain from taking over his body. “You need to go to the hospital. I’ll focus on finding the girls and kids, Shane probably has something to do with it” added the lunatic before hearing his phone whistle signalling a message, he heard both Seth’s and Roman’s messages tone go off shortly after, at which point he noticed all of them had a message from the same unknown number, Corey on the other hand could only look to the on coming emergency service vehicles. 

Elsewhere in TNA’s main base of operations, the men Jeff Jarrett had dispatched to retrieved the three woman entered the base, three of them had one of the girls either in their arms or over their shoulder where as the other two had a screaming child in their arms. At which point Jarrett looked over almost with pity in his eyes that the two young kids had to go through such a traumatising experience, he watched as his wife in Karen walked over to the men quickly taking the children from them and all but sending them an evil look for taking the innocent pair. She soon handed the young boy over to him hoping he would do something to calm the screaming child down. Watching as the three men walked off with the three woman no doubt to bound them to their awaiting chairs then lock them in the cells that had been prepared for them. 

“Once you have gotten the pictures you need to send to Shane and locked them in the cells you contact the father’s of these two and get them home. Or else me and you are going to be having so major words” spoke Karen making sure her husband sent the two kids back to their only remaining parent who wasn’t being held hostage, just as she knew he would send something that belonged to each of them to their respective partners more to confirm who held them captive. She soon left with the now quiet children making sure they would be away from all the shouting and not be able to see things they were too innocent and young to witness, she also made it her personal mission to make sure the pair of kids were okay after the car accident her own men had caused at the order of Shane McMahon. Jeff soon went to where the girls were quickly taking a video and sending it to Shane before motioning for his men to take the girls into their cells and get them patched up. He didn’t want to know what the Hounds would do if they found them in their current state. 

He soon sent a picture of each of the girls to their respective partners, with two of the messages a pick up place for the missing children and a time, although he didn’t mention anything else before sending the messages. He knew the Hounds would likely be out for blood when they heal from the wounds. He soon spotted his phone ringing, Shane’s number popping up on the screen to which he happily answered the phone believing it to be the man he had made a long term alliance with almost a decade before hand. He knew the man had yet to actually turn on him in anyway and had even given him the heads up of the Hounds turning on him and of Paige’s return although he had kept some secrets over the years particularly about those he had burnt in the past. 

“Shane, I take it you got what you needed from Knight’s Raven” spoke Jeff into the phone he had by now put on loud speaker so he could move around his office and do little jobs without having to carry the device around with him. The ageing man soon come to a terrified halt when he heard another man’s voice respond to him, a voice he recognised well and one who could strike fear into anyone. The Irish ascent giving it away as did the unusual calmness in the voice of the Demon King. “What did you do with Shane?” asked Jeff suddenly concerned for his friend’s safety, especially when it dawned on him those who worked with Knight’s Raven had suspected he was after something and caught him, just as he knew he may have the upper hand in the situation due to having the girls one of which happened to be the princess the Demon King had done all in his power to protect. “Well the girls are with me, right now being attended to by some on site medical staff all nice and cozy in their little cells. So I’m gonna make you a deal, you hand Shane over alive and I’ll let you choose how you get them back. Either way the Hounds will be the ones to pay the price, just like the Knight bloodline will end with your precious princess” finished Jeff before hanging up the phone with confidence they would allow Shane to go free if only to save the three women in his procession from whatever fate he and Shane had come up with for them. He knew at least one of them would walk away unharmed besides the injuries she already had thrust giving the three hounds false hope all would be freed eventually. 

At the hospital Dean waited patiently in the waiting room, hoping to hear something about his two closest friends and Corey, all of which had been bundled into ambulances and rushed to the hospital, where as he stayed behind to talk with Kane who had arrived as part of the police department as well as answer any questions on what he had seen. The Lunatic also being the one who had delivered the news Paige had been taken after the SUV she and Seth were in had been forced off the road, he knew for sure the raven haired woman he shared a mansion with was injured just as he was sure both his own wife in Renee and Zarah were also likely to have some sort of injury. Dean soon looked up from the message on his phone when the door to the waiting room opened, a sense of relief washing over him when he seen Dr Galloway stood there, although with a stern look on his features. 

“Corey and Roman are okay, a few bumps and bruises. Corey has a broken arm from where he appeared to try to stop whomever took Renee, where as Roman has a broken wrist and a fractured collar bone from the impact of the accident” spoke Drew Galloway upon Dean reaching him, he could only give a small amount of reassurance the man’s wife was going to be okay, just as he could give a little to Roman since it was unlikely Zarah had sustained any serious injuries besides a concussion from the accident although he assumed it was more of a purposeful hit and run rather than a car accident. “Seth on the other hand, got a few broken ribs, concussion, head wound and had some debris went through his right calf, he also keeps asking for Paige. Kane is currently with the three of them to see if he can piece together what happened” continued the skilled doctor and long time friend of the three Hounds, he had treated them for many different injuries but was pretty sure Seth having staples in his head along with broken bones was far worse than any injury they had sustained when they used to fight in the illegal pits. “Seth is also asking for you” finished the taller man before walking from the room, knowing Dean would follow if only to see his friends and make sure they were okay, even if he was dreading it, especially when he knew both himself and Roman had been given a location where as Seth hadn’t. Upon entering the room he could see all three sat on hospital beds, Kane standing at the end of Corey’s asking them questions on what they remembered and writing down what they said. He watched as Seth looked down to his wedding ring and the bracelet around his right wrist, clearly trying to remember happy times with the woman he called wife for a few months now. Just as it was clear he wanted her back if only to hold her in his arms again and tell her how much she meant to him. 

“Dean” spoke Roman bringing the slightly younger man from his thoughts and almost sadness, at which point Dean looked over to the Samoan who had called his name before walking to stand between the beds, seeing the lost and almost fearful looks both Seth and Roman sent his way, just as he could see the regretful look in Corey’s eyes, especially considering anyone could see he believed he had failed at his job of protecting someone. “Any word from those at Knight’s Raven?” asked Roman when Kane silently left the room more than likely to go to the station to get things underway when it come to finding his niece and the two remaining missing women, Dean could only shake his head in response knowing the true question he wanted to ask was if there was any word from the girls or the people who had taken them. 

“Nothing other than a phone call from Aleister informing us Jarrett’s crew were the ones who took the girls and both kids. Jarrett made them an offer, they let Shane go alive and we can choose how he sends the girls back. The messages we all received are likely from him, Paige looks to be in the most danger, Jarrett mentioned something about the Knight bloodline ending with her” responded Dean giving the news on who had taken the people who meant the most to them as well as being straight with Seth when he said how much danger the woman he loved was in at that point. He watched as the younger Iowan grabbed hold of his phone and pressed the dial button the number which sent the earlier message to him, waiting for someone to answer before saying anything. When the voice of Jeff Jarrett picked up, he sighed heavily while holding his ribs knowing Jarrett would be curious enough to ask who rang him. 

“Prove to me she’s still alive, let me speak to her” spoke Seth with a demanding tone in his voice, he knew Jeff would know his voice even if it had been years since he had last heard it. Just as he knew there was probably more to Shane’s plot than met the eye. “Paige” almost shouted Seth when he heard her voice on the other side, he could hear the pain in her voice mixing with fear and uncertainty over the situation she and both of the other woman the hounds care for were in. “Listen to me, I will find you even if I have to tear the entire country apart. It always gonna be Seth and Paige against the world, just remember what I taught you. Just know I will always come back for you” spoke Seth with a calmer voice unable to say he loved her thanks to Jarrett’s voice reappearing on the other end of the phone, plus he didn’t want to say those three words just yet, he wanted to say them when he held her tightly in his arms instead of a situation where they could be the last words he spoke to her. “If you hurt her more than your lap dogs already have or any of them I will personally send you to your own specially reserved part of hell, anything happens to my wife there isn’t a line I wont cross to make sure you never come back to the underworld again” finished Seth a seriousness in his voice that both Dean and Roman hadn’t heard in years, the determination alone could scare an enemy away. Both men could only look to each other knowing Seth had motivation to do whatever it took to make sure his wife come home alive and just came back in general. 

“I’ll go to the pick up point, you three plan what your going to do now Shane is out of the question for now. You get those girls back and they lose their leverage. Rusev would help you considering what Lana went through” spoke Corey before signing the papers attached to the clipboard Drew had given to both him and Roman, once he had done that he carefully hopped off the bed and left the room, being thankful Roman had given him the location, he almost dread what he would find there but knew it wouldn’t be Paige since Seth had spoken to her seconds before hand. He wondered if he would find something that belong to each of the girls the Hounds had given them, or if he would find the missing toddlers. He knew both Roman and Dean worried for the safety of the two young children as well as that missing special someone. Seth soon put his head in his hands as it suddenly hit him the amount of danger the girls were in and the odds of seeing Paige again, he knew he had to keep hope but also knew he had to prepare for the worst to happen, much like both Dean and Roman did. 

Back at Knight’s Raven, Finn could only look at those around him knowing there was little choice in what they could do. Tomasa too must have come to the same conclusion as he showed no remorse when he near enough ripped the dagger out of Shane’s shoulder, a small sadistic glimmer in his eyes as he did so. Just hearing Shane’s pained scream seemed to have amused the bold man to no end. Aleister of the other hand looked back to where Cross stood, almost as if he was remembering the situation that had driven her almost completely insane years prior. He also knew it didn’t particularly matter if they kept hold of Shane or let him go, the odds of finding the girls alive were pretty low although he was well aware all three Hounds and most of them surrounding him would do all in their power to make sure the girls were brought home no matter whether they were still alive or not. 

“Anything happens to those girls Shane then you can be sure I will team up with whoever I have to make sure vengeance and justice is delivered and I will personally hunt you to the end of the earth” spoke Finn a dangerous undertone in his voice mixing with the hatred he had towards the man he had little choice but to let go. He watched as Shane smirked before walking past, the same triumphant smirk placed on his features as he walked past the others although it was soon wiped away when Aleister once again launched a dagger his way watching the man’s smirk turned into a pained expression as he tried to stifle the yelp that was threatening to escape him especially from the pain than now radiated from his lower leg. “Think of it as a warning of what happens when you mess with our princess. Send our regards to Jarrett when you see him. He’s gonna need it when the Hounds get loose” added Finn giving the warning no one there would hold back the hounds or even attempt to stand in their way, just as he showed they were well aware Jarrett and his crew had succeeded in getting him freed but that was all he had done so far. Shane was at least aware when it come to the numbers game his enemies far outweighed him, as they likely did in the hatred department. 

Upon leaving the building Shane quickly sent a message to Jarrett informing the older man of his freedom as well as instructing him to one very particular thing, he knew it would play games with the three who were likely the masterminds behind bringing every one of his former enemies together, just as he hoped it would eventually turn them against each other and end the plot they had concocted to get rid of him for good. He knew deep down the day would come where those he had tried to eliminate in the past and those who were caught in the crossfire would come back, yet he had expected it years from now. Just as he had been almost terrified to see the four original members of the Undisputed Era standing there, thrust making him realise his greatest achievement had been a lie. They had gone into hiding and gave him the impression they had perished in the fire he had started only to appear years later alive and well, a plan of vengeance in mind. 

“You may have won this round boys but I’ll win the war. I always win and get what I want” whispered Shane unaware of the three members of the Wyatt family hiding in the shadows watching him like hawks, they had guessed he put the shivers down to the shock of what he had experienced with all his enemies returning just to get revenge and some to give him a taste of their own medicine. Bray just watched while signalling for the others to return back inside the building, the task of returning Mandy’s body to Evolution and cleaning up the mess left behind falling on them as the others focused on getting what had been taken back and taking the fight to Shane and those who had worked at his side loyally through it all. Bray knew once Shane had gotten what he wanted from them he would turn his attention to his own younger sister in an attempt to get wanted. Control of Evolution and eventually the entire underworld. The leader of the Wyatt family soon looked down to his phone knowing what he was about to do would be against everything he had been taught by his own father but also knew it was the only way to at least make sure the three missing woman and two toddlers come home once more. 

“Is Mark Calaway there?” asked Bray to the person whom had answered the phone, he knew it was Paige’s step mother who had answered, just as there was a good chance she thought he was someone from the police station or someone calling about the secret thing Mark had been working on in his office. “Paige is missing, taken from the scene of a hit and run a few hours ago. Stay away from the investigation there is a better chance of her being found alive if you leave the case to Kane. Its part of a long brewing war, to keep your family safe stay away from the underworld” whispered Bray knowing what he was saying would make him sound like the bad guy but he knew the only way to ensure the safety of Paige was to make sure the Brothers of Destruction didn’t return to the underworld. Shane would see that as the ultimate threat and kill all those he held hostage no matter their age. “Stay away from the underworld or your oldest daughter will die, the hounds will be unleashed as will the demons” finished Bray before hanging up the phone with a feeling of guilt for what he had done but knowing it was the only way for those who had been taken to stand a chance at living. 

“He’ll understand eventually” spoke Corey from behind Bray proving he had heard the conversation or warnings he had sent to Mark in a desperate attempt to protect the ones they had lost. Bray could only looked to the man he worked for, seeing the stitches here and there along with a cast around his right arm. “Dean got to us before anything serious happened, they’re all pretty out of it about losing their special someone and kids in the case of two of them. Roman should be released by now and Seth is facing physio but other than that no life threatening injuries” added the man known as the Saviour of Misbehaviour as he updated his close friend on the status of the others who had been involved in the car accident, as well as being thankful for Dean getting there when he did, the man having got each of them either out or away from the cars in case there had been a gas leak to one of them. “Come on lets get to the pick up point, see what Jarrett and Shane left for the boys, maybe there will be some good news out of all this mayhem” finished Corey as he walked out of the alley to one of the cars, do his normal of checking it over before getting in and ignore the pain that shot through his right arm, he could only hope whatever was at the pick up point would be something good rather than a nasty surprise meant to hurt the three hounds more than they already were. 

“Shane certainly knows how to do suspicious” spoke Bray as the pair arrived at the location in the text sent to both Roman and Dean. The once thriving warehouse storage units near the docks at Tampa Bay giving off a creepy vibe, especially those which had been vandalised and burnt over the years. “Do you hear that?” asked the leader of the Wyatt family hearing something in the distance, he knew it wasn’t anything bad but a child crying, at which point Corey nodded having heard the wailing as well, both men now thankful they had followed Rusev’s advice and put the child seats in the car with them just in case. The pair drove closer to the area the crying was coming from noticing quickly Jordan was sat on one of the many crates on his own, at which point Corey got from the car and ran over to the toddler, quickly spotting Freya had been carefully placed into another of the open crates with blankets. The Saviour of Misbehaviour soon got hold of the boy placing him on his feet and directing him over to the car as he carefully picked up the sleeping girl, noticing she was wearing Paige’s necklace, the black crystal giving it away. 

“Bray!” called Corey when he spotted one of the missing woman, when the slightly younger man had strapped Jordan into his car seat he soon made his way over to the man he followed, noticing he was looking to a stack of broken down crates and other storage things, there lay the missing blond. He knew Corey was unsure whether to be thrilled they had gotten one of the girls back or horrified about it. “You get Renee, I’ll make sure Freya is in the car, we’ll get these three to the hospital. I’m sure Dean will be relieved to see his wife and daughter as Roman will be with his son” quietly spoke Corey as if trying to hide the fact they were there, he smiled at the little girl when she began to stir no doubt from where he had shouted Bray’s name. “Hey little princess, you look after Paige’s necklace for me okay, we’ll get you back to mummy and daddy, same with Jordan, we’ll get him back to his daddy too” soothingly spoke Corey, he held the car door open for Bray to put Renee in the car, just as he watched as the man of the shadow carefully strapped her in and signalled for the door to be closed so they could leave. He too had at least noticed something odd about both of the children. 

“A mother was there or stayed here” spoke Bray, quickly picking up the two kids couldn’t have been on their own for that long, he watched as Corey sent a questioning side glance his way. “Both toddlers have been treated for their injuries, fed and been given new clothes. There favourite stuffed toy are also with them. Freya was also a sleep when we found her. Only a mother would think to make sure they have all those things. Someone who wanted to make sure the toddlers were found” continued the man known for hiding in plain view, he knew there was a high possibility it was Karen Jarrett who had taken it upon herself to look after the two toddlers, just as there was a good chance she had convinced her husband to send at least one of the three women with them to make sure they were safe. He knew both Roman and Dean would be thankful the children hadn’t been hurt, just as Dean would be relieved to have his wife back however he also knew it would cause some tension as the only thing Seth would receive was the necklace his wife loved to wear. 

“At least we can focus all our attention on finding Paige and Zarah now, as well on what Jarrett’s band of goons and Shane are up to. There must be some reason why they allowed us to find Renee. Other than to cause to friction between the hounds” responded Corey looking into the rear view mirror every now and again to check if they were being followed and check if the woman seated behind him had woken up, although he strongly suspected she had probably been drugged. “Send a message to whomever is at the hospital with the boys, let them known both kids and one of the girls have been found. Tell them not to inform the hounds which has been found. I’ll personally tell them when I get there and give Paige’s necklace to Seth, It’s better I tell him the news in person” added Corey knowing the only way to prevent the tension from turning into an argument is if he tells the three in person which of the woman was found and also return to one something that belonged to one of the still missing women. He wondered if Shane’s plan all this time was to tear the Hounds apart from the inside. 

“We’re going to have to do a lot to keep them on the same page this time” came a cracked and almost broken voice from the back seat, the blond Canadian groaning slightly at the bright morning sun in her eyes although she was at least thankful she was no longer in the tiny cell, she had been locked in. “Jarrett is following Shane’s orders. The plan is to tear the Hounds brotherhood apart, starting by taking something from each of them, letting me go is Shane’s attempt at giving them false hope, he has something else planned for Paige and Zarah, there will be a message of some kind with a riddle which leads to two locations” added Renee proving she had some rather valuable information. She didn’t want to continue but knew she had to more than likely in front of her husband and his two closest friends, she knew for either Seth or Roman it would lead to so much pain. Just as she knew all of them would likely be forced to say goodbye to one of the two girls still being held captive.


	8. Chapter 8 - Riddles and Decisions

Jeff Jarrett walked through the halls of his base of operations, the dimly lit halls echoing as he walked down them making his foot steps sound louder and thrust giving warning of his fore coming to those he was heading towards. A smile graced his lips upon realising how successful his newly revealed partner in crime had been with his plans, the two women held captive still in their cells although he was confused on why he was told to let Renee free, he soon realised why the two remaining women were kept locked up, especially when he realised their similarities, both having dark hair and eyes although their complexion was slightly different with one being tanned and the other being pale. Just as he had been clued into the plan by Shane upon his arrival at the base. 

“The boys should be expecting the riddles soon, however there is one thing they wont be expecting” spoke Shane upon Jeff entering the room in which he currently occupied, the same shiver going down the spine of both suggesting the Wyatt’s were once again close by, he almost hated how they did that and knew the only way to shake them was to disappear and never look back. “Come on girls this is your chance to shine” added Shane when he got the video recorder upon his phone and pointed it over to the cells where the two were being held, he wasn’t surprise when Zarah went over to the bars screaming for her son although he was rather surprised that Paige’s only response to him was flipping him off from her spot on the cot inside her cell. “Not in the mood for playing today Princess. Do tell what do you think the odds of someone finding you are, its been almost a week and no one has come for you yet” added Shane noticing how the raven haired woman just smirked rather evilly at him, almost like she knew something he did or thought of something he perceived as impossible. 

“Do tell me what you think the odds of you two making it out of all this still intact are?” responded Paige to the question Shane had asked her, not once showing herself to the camera he had, as she knew he was trying to get her current appearance on camera to make the three hounds worry more. After all she had cuts and scrapes here and there much like there were bruises and broken bones from the car accident she had been part off. “You keep getting the shivers so you know the Wyatt’s are getting closer, if they’re near then I’m willing to bet the others are too. So to answer you question I think there are pretty good odds of someone finding us, after all by taking us Jarrett made himself target number one of the hounds and the demons, where as you Shane are the top of everyone else’s hit list” added the raven haired woman, noticing her cell neighbour had stopped shouting for her toddler and appeared to be listening, almost amused as it dawned on her someone was out there looking for them. 

“What makes you think your boys will find you huh?” asked Jarrett looking over to the one known as the princess and seeing the evil glint in her eyes had yet to fade just as her smirk remained unmoved. He soon swallowed in an attempt to hide the fear he felt upon hearing her words, just as the realisation hit him, the demons were out there somewhere focusing all their attention on him just as two of the three hounds were likely to be. He didn’t want to think what would happen if they happen to find him and he didn’t have either of the girls or their locations. Shane too appeared fearful, if what the woman who he seen as an enemy was right then all those who were at Knight’s Raven HQ would be trying to find him and planning his down fall, the same thing he had spent years trying to prevent and the reason he tried to eliminate each of them in the first place. 

“Let them come, I can think of something for the hounds as for the demons and the others they can have a little fun inside one of Hunter’s twisted creations. The elimination chamber, six go in only one comes out, a fight to the death” replied Shane revealing he had access to one of the more brutal creations one of the current leaders of Evolution had come up with, Zarah could only look on fearful she had heard the stories and seen what the survivors of the chamber looked like, the trauma they were forced to go through sticking with them as the guilt would have for killing their friends or the others they were locked in the chamber with. Paige on the other hand only looked over slightly confused, having never heard of the elimination chamber before, although she was sure it was something horrific especially if Shane was thinking of using it against those who had come back to get even with him. She didn’t want to know what he had in mind for the Wyatt’s or the hounds but knew eventually he would divulge his twisted plan to stop them, if he could. 

“You can’t get to the chamber without Stephanie and Hunter finding out, they’re likely already aware of your plans and what happened to Mandy” spoke Zarah with a little hope in her voice that the chamber wouldn’t be used in the twisted plans Shane had concocted, she knew the only people with the keys to that were Hunter, Randy and Dave. All of whom were known to keep them on their personnel at all times, just as she was aware their was a good chance both Shane’s younger sister and his brother in law were aware of what he was up to now and about Mandy’s passing. Shane soon returned to his desk were the two small pieces of card lay, the man thinking of riddles to send to Roman and Seth so he could set his plan to hurt them in to motion before he turned his attention to gaining control of Evolution and eventually the underworld. 

“Send these two the Knight’s Raven HQ. Hand delivered, I’ll let you choose who gets the job” spoke Shane once he had written on the cards and put them into envelopes, writing the nickname of the two men they were intended for on, as well as putting a photo inside each of them. He hoped tension would have already been caused between the trio known as the Shield but also knew there was a minor chance someone had prevented a breakdown in their brotherhood by giving them a common cause to fight for. “We’ll see which one of you two they save” added Shane directly to the girls when Jeff had left the room, revealing a part of his wicked plan where only one would survive where as the other was to die. Zarah looked over to Paige seeing the same uncertain look in her eyes, especially when it dawned on her, he was counting on Roman taking control and doing all he could to save her thrust condemning Paige to die and Knight’s Raven to be leaderless, not to mention causing the rift Shane was hoping for. 

A week earlier in Tampa, Corey walked through the halls of the general hospital, Renee hot on his heels as she carried her daughter in her arms and held on to Jordan’s hand as she lead him to the room his father would be waiting for him. Both adults knowing things were going to be uneasy between the hounds for a while, especially when all Seth would receive of his missing loved one was her necklace where as Dean would get both of them that were taken from him back. It wasn’t long before their silent journey through the hospital come to an end, Corey poking his head around the door to see if all three men were there, slightly relieved to see they were. Dean stood between the two hospital beds attempting to keep Seth from leaving the hospital before he was properly treated for his injuries. Where as Roman was silently sat on the bed looking through the pictures on his slightly damaged phone, sighing as he realised what he was set to lose. 

“Special delivery” spoke Corey as he entered the room, seeing the confused looks in response well that was until he stepped aside to allow Renee and the two toddlers into the white washed hospital room, Dean left his position almost immediately in order to embrace his wife and daughter almost refusing to let either of them go, where as Roman pulled his son on the bed with him both men with smiles on their lips to have gotten something back, Seth on the other had quickly realised the woman he loved so much wasn’t there, just as he knew there was little he could do at the moment other than be happy for his brothers who had gotten something to keep their hope alive. “Seth” added Corey walking over to the dark haired Iowan on the hospital bed in the furthest corner, when the youngest of the hounds looked around Corey held out the necklace he knew belonged to Paige, watching as Seth reached out to take the onyx necklace and held onto it tightly as if it would disappear if he didn’t. 

“I’ve got to find her” whispered Seth before grabbing hold of his jacket resting at the end of the hospital bed, he didn’t care for his pain or about the injuries he had sustained from the car crash. All he cared for at that moment was getting his wife back alive, without her he had nothing but vengeance against Shane on his mind and bitterness towards his brothers for what they had gotten back. “I can’t sit here doing nothing when I know she’s out there somewhere and needs me. I can’t stay here when I know I’m just going to end up resenting both of them for what they have” added the man known as the Architect before putting the necklace his wife loved to wear on, making sure the stone hung close to his heart, if only to remind himself why he was doing what he was and to remind himself of the love he held for the woman he wanted back so desperately. Corey could only look to his hands in almost guilt, he could see what Seth wanted more than anything was the woman who had been taken from him and to have some relief as both Dean and Roman had been granted yet all he had gotten was the onyx necklace Paige loved to wear, that being his only reassurance she was still alive for the time being. 

“Seth” called Corey as he almost chased the slightly younger Iowan out the door, Renee having noticed followed behind knowing her daughter would be safe with her father, just as she knew both men left in the hospital room would protect the toddlers there with them. “Seth, you can’t help Paige when your banged up like you are now, you need medical help. Soon you get the said help the sooner you can go out there looking for Paige, for now let the Wyatt’s and the others look for them” added Corey once he had gotten ahead of the Iowan and stopped him in his path, he could see the look on the other man’s features, just as he could see Seth suffering wasn’t from the injuries he sustained much like Renee could see it, to which she sighed knowing the words she was about to speak would be what hurt even more especially since Seth’s pain could be made worse or Roman’s piece of happiness could turn to dust. 

“Listen to me, I was let go because I had no similarities with either Paige or Zarah. Both of them have dark hair and similar features, Shane is going to use that against you and Roman. In around a weeks time he’s planning on sending a riddle to you and Roman, each riddle will give a different location, one location will be where Paige is and the other is where Zarah will be. But he mentioned some sort of twist” spoke Renee revealing to Seth why she was let go where as the other two women were help captive despite the fact they were likely in need of medical attention. She could see the way Seth looked to her, as if something dawned on him, he soon went over to Drew, knowing the man would help with the medical end of things as well as knowing the sooner he was patched up the sooner he could get to work on finding the person he loved so much. Renee on the other hand went back into the hospital room to inform Roman of the same thing hoping he would understand the seriousness of the situation and why Seth was likely to be distant from him and Dean until they found the missing girls. 

Present day at the Knight’s Raven base of operations, Seth paced the room he had been called to by Finn and Rusev, the two leading the hunt for the missing girls. With Rusev determined another wouldn’t suffer as Lana had done and Finn with the resources there was little stone left unturned. The Wyatt’s too had been tracking some of Jarrett’s men knowing they were in Tampa Bay somewhere but lost track of them every time by the harbour, the warehouses looking too identical for them to search without getting confused about which ones they had already searched through. Dean also stood in the room, hiding near the photocopier almost thankful for being able to see the man he called brother for the first time since the Iowan had left the hospital the week prior. Roman on the other hand sat quietly at the meeting table, the two envelopes with Shane’s hand writing on in the middle of the table, the Samoan just stared at them as if they were going to attack him at any second or disappear if he took his eyes off them. 

“They were dropped off by this idiot ten minutes ago” spoke Rusev as he kept a tight grip on the man who had delivered the envelopes as he had been instructed to do. All three of the hounds recognised him as a former Evolution worker yet it appears as if he was loyal to Shane rather than the duo that actually ran the company. John Morrison or Johnny Impact as he now went by looked around the room, noticing some of the others he had been informed about were missing. He wondered where Aleister Black, Nikki Cross and the Undisputed Era had disappeared to, especially when he had seen Tomasa Champa on his way into the building, the sadistic man being the one to catch him in the first place especially when he recognise him as being the one to kill his best friend in Johnny Gargano. The dark haired man shivered slightly upon seeing the three known as the hounds in front of him, all three looking a little worse for wear. Roman soon reached out for the envelopes passing the one with Seth’s nickname on it to the man in question as he passed by. Seth soon opened the white envelope, pulling out a piece of card with the same hand writing on, as well as the photo of his wife asleep in her cell, a chain around her ankle to prevent her going anywhere, bruising, scraps and cuts from the car accident clear as was someone’s attempt to give her medical treatment. 

“I’m at the beginning of time and part of past, present and future. I’m part of history but not of here and now. In a moment you’ll find me. If you know what I am” read Seth out loud revealing to those in the room what the riddle was, he knew it was something to do with Paige, just as he knew it also had to be something to do with his own past with Shane, it was then he looked at the picture noticing there was something written on the back of it, to him it looked as if it was an address however it wasn’t written in Shane’s hand writing but Zarah’s, something that concerned him as he didn’t know what to make of it and wondered if Paige had written something on the back of the photo Roman received if he got one. The Samoan soon opened his own little envelope like Seth he pulled out a picture of Zarah in a cell appearing to be asleep and a small piece of card with Shane’s hand writing on, he didn’t question anything when Seth turned over the photo to reveal another riddle written there in Paige’s hand writing. “I can bring tears to your eyes and a smile to your lips. I form in an instant and last for a lifetime but I can be forgotten. What am I” added the Iowan reading what his wife had written on the back of Zarah’s picture. His confusion beginning to take over as he could see Dean also didn’t understand what the riddles meant. 

“Light brings me to life but darkness kills me. What am I?” spoke Roman as he looked at the near useless words on the piece of card sent him, he wondered why Paige had written on the back of the picture he was sent but also dreaded the answer he was given, almost as if he knew something was a miss, he knew his son needed his mother yet he also couldn’t promise to bring her home just as he knew Seth wanted his wife to come home yet he also knew the chances of that happening were getting lower with every day that past. He soon looked to the back of the picture Seth had been sent, reading over the words Zarah had written there. “No legs I have to dance, no lungs have I to breath, no life have I to live or die and yet I do all three” the Samoan soon looked over to Seth and then over to Dean, Rusev and Finn stood near the door to the meeting room, Finn quickly realising what Shane was planning although he hoped that wouldn’t be the case as it would lead one a stray and leave them in pain. 

“Looks like Shane is playing mind games” spoke the Bulgarian Brute as he looked around the silent room, his only response was the confused looks coming from the three hounds although one appeared to have picked up on what he meant, Rusev sighed none the less unsure how the two men who were yet to find the person taken from them were going to react to what he said next. “Paige wrote on the back of Zarah’s photo and vice versa, had you followed the clues Roman would have found Paige and Seth would have found Zarah. Which ever was found first would survive where as the other would die” added Rusev knowing the tactic well since it was one he himself favoured during his quiet years, often had people gone missing and never found alive, just as he knew Shane was taking a leaf out of his book. “He’s making you choose which will survive and which will die” finished the Bulgarian, knowing both men were well aware of his past and no doubt figured how he knew the information given to him. Dean soon stood from his spot on the floor walking over to Johnny Impact with a menacing look in his eyes, just as the unstable look reappeared on his features. Upon reaching Shane’s loyal messenger boy he almost threw the slightly smaller man against the closest wall. 

“Where are they?” spoke Dean, his voice low and dangerous like there was little he wouldn’t do or any line he wouldn’t cross. He knew if they were going to have any sort of chance at thwarting Shane’s plans then they had to find the girls before Shane moved them to their separate locations. Just as he knew they would have to find the information out by any means necessary. It was then he noticed Seth quickly grab hold the riddles meant for him, almost as if he was starting to piece things together. “Unless you want Tomasa Champa here to send you back to Shane limb by limb starting with your fingers, I suggest you tell us everything you know of Shane and Jarrett’s location, especially if you value your life” threatened the lunatic as he held the man loyal to Shane and Jarrett against the wall with as much strength as possible, a small smile coming to his lips when Tomasa smirked sadistically at being able to take his revenge on the man who had murdered his best friend. Both men could see the fear in the eyes of Johnny Impact as he was pinned to the wall with little chance of getting away. 

“Alright, alright, alright” almost screamed Johnny as he attempted to plea for his life, he knew the chances of Shane and Jarrett coming for him were little, they barely even realised he was there most of the time, instead they overlooked him as they did with most others. He knew if he survived this he would be lucky just as he would be lucky if his demise was a quick one considering he had made Johnny Gargano suffer for hours before he had died from the injuries he had sustained. “They’re in Tampa Bay, the office block near the docks. But Shane would have already moved the girls by the time you got there. There’s a trap, when one is rescued the other’s device will be set off, you can only save one” almost pleaded Johnny as he told them the information they needed although informing them it was likely already to late to save both women. “The riddles they give you the location of each one, the card and the opposite picture to what you each received. He will make it hard to save Paige in the hopes you will be deterred and get Zarah instead. He knows if Paige dies then this place will be left leaderless and the brotherhood you three share will be in jeopardy” finished Johnny showing them he knew a little information although not near as much as they hoped, just as he knew he would likely be killed either way. Shane would likely put him in the chamber now along with five other whom he felt had betrayed him somehow and Tomasa had clearly waited years for the chance presented to him now. 

“Memories” whispered Seth as it dawned on him what one of the riddles meant, he soon grabbed hold of his phone having a feeling he knew where Paige would be held although he also knew he had to help Roman find out where Zarah was likely to be kept. “Hey Kane, is anyone at the council building where the formal events are held?” asked Seth upon realising the trick Shane was trying to play, he also knew it was likely to be a similar one with Roman although the man would have to think back to when he and Zarah were at their happiest and likely think back to memories he would rather forget. “Okay, tell them to keep away from room T21, I’ll be there as soon as I’m done here, got to help Rome with something. Thanks Kane” spoke Seth before ending the call a least a bit relieved he had a hunch where Paige was, just as he knew Zarah would have to be in a place that meant something to her and Roman. “Roman think back to when you and Zarah were at your happiest, the riddles have something to do with that time” continued Seth with a small smile as he attempted to help his brother to prevent any pain or animosity between them. He knew is Shane was successful then it would cause cracks in the brotherhood and the eventual downfall. 

“The second riddle sounds like the answer would be Fire” spoke Rusev from across the room, seeing the way both men looked up to him, as well as how Dean allowed the smaller Irishman to keep their hostage in place. “No legs I have to dance, no lungs I have to breath no life I have to live or die and yet I do all three. Its fire, the flames dance, its kept alive by the air” added the Bulgarian revealing how he had come to the conclusion it was fire, he soon stood allowed Lana through seeing the way she looked over to him as she walked over to the two men. He knew what that particular look meant just as he knew she was going to do as she had chosen for a reason. The blond Russian soon took hold of Seth’s arm pulling him away from the Samoan and giving him keys to her car, giving him a stern look before pushing him with all her might towards the door to the office, doing the same with Dean when she got to him. She could see the questioning look the Lunatic sent her way to which she scribbled something down on a piece of paper and watched as he nodded before pulling the man known as the Architect with him. Lana soon re-entered the meeting room, taking a deep breath before walking over to the Samoan and grabbing the piece of card with the riddle on, quickly tearing it to shreds, before walking away. 

“No!” screamed Roman gaining the attention of those around the office building, he soon made a b-line for Lana in attempt to get answers from her as well as seeing Rusev running towards him. The Samoan stopped when he phone whistled at him signalling a message, when he looked at it, it was from the same number as before, he soon clicked on the recording and held the phone to his ear as he listened to it, finding a little bit of relief to hear Zarah’s voice. She sounded so hopeful as she spoke despite the danger she was in, just as he knew Seth would have no doubt gotten one. Roman soon put the phone back down on the table before pressing play for all those in the room to hear. He knew they too would understand why he had tears come to his eyes upon hearing her voice again. 

“Roman, I know Shane is making me do this to get at you. So I want to say I know how much danger I’m right now but I don’t care as long as Jordan is safe. If you don’t find me in time tell Jordan I love him, make sure he grows up happy and knows who I am. Can you tell Seth I’m sorry for the way I hurt him in the past, just as I ask each of you there to forgive me for my stupid mistakes. I love you Roman, I always have. Just promise me if I don’t see you again, you’ll look after Jordan and find your happiness again. Don’t blame Seth, Dean or Paige for this, they just need their brother as you’ll need them. Goodbye my love” came the stuttering voice of Zarah over the recording, before a gun shot and a loud scream could be heard, to Roman it sounded like she knew she was never going to see him or their son again, hence she was trying to make up for her past mistakes and make sure her son was looked after when she wasn’t there for him. Finn soon put his head down knowing the gun shot that rang through the phone would have injured Zarah but not killed her just as he knew Lana had probably figured something out and made the choice for the two hounds. Thrust making the decision she had no doubt realised they wouldn’t make and making sure when it come down to the grieving period whichever one lost the woman they loved their anger would be directed at her rather than one they would be needing.


	9. Chapter 9 - Man of the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains major character death as well as description of several deaths.

“Seth, I know there’s a good chance you’ve figured out the riddles by now, that you’re on your way to get me. Just promise me one thing if you don’t get here on time you wont blame Roman or anyone else we call friends and family. Do whatever you have to stop Shane and Jarrett from doing this to someone else. I know there is a good chance your going to try and save the both of us, even if the odds are against it, but if it comes to it save Zarah instead of me, I know you’ll determined and will refuse to let me go. I love you Seth Rollins, with all my heart. See you soon” spoke Paige through the recording the Iowan had received from the same unknown number as the picture he had received over a week prior, he had actually played it loud so Dean too could listen to it, both men could hear the hope and pain through her voice, almost like it had broken her heart to be in that sort of situation, even more so when she had asked her own husband to save another if it come to it, unaware Lana had already made the choice for them and had destroyed one of the clues to finding Zarah. 

“There it is, go get your girl” whispered Dean upon seeing the Orlando’s city hall come into view, quickly parking the car when he seen Kane waiting their holding back the employees and others who were there for some appointment or group. Seth could only nod before running from the car and darting up the stairs, the memory of when he first met his raven haired lady and when he proposed to her coming back to him with every fast paced step he took across the polished marble floor towards the room T21. As he entered the corridor where the double door entrance was he could hear a ticking sound to which he quickly made it towards the door, turning the handle slightly with a little hesitation, sighing in relief when he seen Paige bound to a chair in the middle of the room. His concern once again taking over when he seen the guns pointed at her head along with the many boogey traps set out around her intended for someone to step in one and kill the woman they surrounded. 

“Paige” called Seth watching as she looked up in terror, tape over her mouth to stop her screaming out, he felt relieved to see her but could also see she was injured, her left arm bleeding from what looked to be a gunshot wound. “I’m going to get you out of here okay, I promise” whispered the Iowan as he carefully stepped over pressure pads and trip wires, upon reaching her he soon turned the guns to face in the opposite direction, if only to give the woman he loved so much peace of mind they wouldn’t be used to cause her death while he untied the ropes keeping her in place, upon taking the tape from her mouth he could see she still worried for something although he assumed it was Zarah’s well being. 

“There’s a trigger, someone’s already got to Zarah” whispered Paige afraid if she spoke any louder something worse would happen than what was already destined, Seth soon looked towards the area she was to see timers on several bombs ticking down, to which he quickly got the rope from her arms and pulled her to her feet, hooking an arm under her legs as he picked her up and made his way to the closest exit, being sure to avoid any more of the hidden boogey traps. The beeping soon got louder as the timer ticked down, just as his curiosity rose on who had gotten Zarah, as far as he knew the only person besides Roman who had any idea where the other dark haired woman was, were the people who had put her there in the first place. “AHHHH” screamed Paige as she fell to the floor, the force of the blast forcing both of them out of the building, both tumbling down the concrete steps outside the main entrance, Dean quickly getting out the car if only to help them, noticing the others around the building disappeared almost like they were never there in the first place. 

“What the …..” mumbled Dean wondering where everyone had gone, the cars and police barriers were all in place still but everyone who had once been their from Kane to the city hall’s employees had all disappeared. He soon spotted a few projector lights, quickly figuring it was all part of an elaborate plan to keep people away from the building. “You two okay?” asked the man known as the lunatic as he helped Paige to her feet quickly noticing the healing injuries and the new gun shot wound to her left arm as he was sure his close friend had already spotted. Seth soon brushed himself off, pulling Paige into his arms much like Dean had done with Renee the week before at the hospital, relief washing over him now he could physically see his beloved wife was okay. 

“Congratulations you managed to save Paige” came the voice of Jarrett, when all three outside the hall looked up they could see the ageing bleach blond, a gun pointing to the woman he held on to with a vice like grip, making sure she couldn’t run anywhere. Just as her hands had been cuffed behind her back. “Its a shame really, Shane was really relying on you getting here just in time to see the building explode” spoke the blond as he pulled Zarah back to him when she tried to run away, once again reapplying the pressure to her arm as if to warn her not to attempt anything again. He knew he had basically revealed Roman wouldn’t have found Zarah even if he had gotten to the place where the riddles had lead to, thrust also revealing something else. “That’s right Paige wasn’t suppose to survive and this one here was supposed to be disposed off, with all evidence of the explosion being on her, thrust causing tension and a rift between you boys” finished Jarrett shortly before a gun shot rang out around the area, Seth, Paige and Zarah all looked towards Dean to see he held his gun out before him, the barrel of which smoking slightly suggesting it had recently been fired. Jarrett on the other hand looked down to his shoulder seeing the blood seeping from the injury he had sustained as well as the hole in his flesh and clothes from where the bullet had passed through at a fast speed. 

“Lets go home” spoke Dean before uncuffing Zarah and removing the gag, he soon lead her towards the car making sure to use the gag and cuffs on Jarrett as he went back over to him, wasting little time in throwing the man in the trunk of the car, knowing at least Rusev and Lana would want to take some revenge on him for the part he had played so many years ago, just as he was well aware the man had some rather valuable information on what Shane had planned as well as their locations. All four occupants of the car unaware of what was to come before the night ended. Dean drove with Zarah in the front passenger seat, a small smile on his lips upon looking in the rear view mirror to see Seth with his arm around Paige, the other woman appearing to have fallen asleep much like Zarah had, her hair like a blanket over her features which could only been seen when lamp posts light up the interior of the car. A calming and quiet aura settling over them as the mumbles of Jarrett could be heard from the trunk as he pleaded to be let free for the sake of his wife and kids. 

A few hours later seen the car Dean drove entering the parking lot to Knight’s Raven, a small smile coming to his lips upon gently shaking Zarah awake before going to the back passengers seats and doing the same with Seth, watching as a new found happiness made its way to his features upon seeing Paige was truly there rather than just some part of a wishful dream. The four soon walked towards the building, Dean quickly running back when he remembered Jarrett was in the trunk, much like he knew there was going to be repercussions on both sides for the events that had taken place over the previous week. The moping Samoan was the first to exit the building upon seeing they had arrived the others following behind shortly after, although the happiness was short lived when gunshots once again rang out, this time echoing around the area to make it impossible to identify where they were coming from. The first reaction for most was to get down on the ground or run and hide behind something, clearly knowing they were under attack with one of the large group being the target. 

Corey soon fell to the ground holding his stomach, blood running from his lips as his eyes rolled to the back of his head upon it making contact with the concrete ground. Becky doing all in her strength to keep him awake as she applied pressure to the wound he had sustained, she soon looked around to see Sasha holding some pressure to Finn’s shoulder well Bayley did the same with his leg, Dean had quickly gotten Jarrett on the ground behind one of the many pillars just in case someone was targetting him, where as Aleister had been yanked behind a nearby car by Nikki Cross who had wanted to keep her close friend safe and return the favour of saving his life much like he had done for her so many times in the past. Just across from them she could see Seth pulling Paige closer to him in a desperate attempt not to loose her again especially when he only just got her back. Roman to had gotten to Zarah using his body to shield her from the barrage of bullets, hoping to hear sirens soon or for the rain of bullets to end. The walkie talkie each of the demons carried picking up an unidentified voice, almost as if he was unaware it was the same frequency those known as the Demons used to so often to communicate with each other. 

“Flair, lost all sight of target from this angle. Can’t get a clear visual if target is down, repeat can’t get a clear visual if the target is down” spoke the unknown voice, clearly a man as his ascent suggested he was from the country although not from Florida. Finn soon nodded to someone, seeing the Wyatt’s disappear back into the shadows much like Dean had done from his spot with Jarrett, both men quickly speculating they were going to do what they do best, eliminate the target. It wasn’t long before another voice some of them recognised come over the walkie talkie in response. “I’ve got a clear visual, Target is still active. Repeat target is still active. Unable to take the shot, one of the hounds is protecting her” came the voice of a Mexican man, some of them recognised the voice to belong to Alberto Del Rio. The shooting soon come to a sudden halt, almost as if a command had been given for the shooters to end their assault. Those who had taken cover soon stood with Nikki soon calling for an ambulance determined not to allow someone she worked with and had began to call friend die. 

“Zarah” shouted Roman, catching her when she fell backwards towards him, her black flaying around her as did fall backwards as if she had no control of her own body. “No Zarah, wake up, wake up please” whispered Roman upon noticing the bullet wound on the side of her head, the blood seeping through his fingers making its way to the tarmac in a puddle. “Come on baby wake up, Jordan needs you, I need you please just wake up” continued the Samoan as his heart slowly began to break and tears left tracks down his cheeks. Those around could only look on with sadness especially those who had gone through a similar experience. Tomasa Champa soon walked over to Roman, closing the dark haired woman’s eyes one final time before pulling Roman closer as if trying to comfort him. Dean on the other hand could only look over to Seth and Paige knowing rather well it could have been any of them to go through the heartache and pain of losing someone they loved so dearly. He soon grabbed hold of Jarrett, pulling him from the hiding place so he could see what his plans and actions had lead to. 

“Is this what you wanted huh? To leave break his heart? To leave a toddler motherless?” asked Dean his voice low and dangerous as he almost forced the older veteran of the business to look at what he had helped to cause. “You helped cause this, You helped Shane do this and for what? So you could prove you’re a big bad of the underworld. You’re nothing more than a forgettable name, a pathetic piece of scum who couldn’t think for himself” continued the man known as the lunatic, his anger taking over as he ignored the pleas of the older man, much like the others around ignored the whimpers to escape him. The sirens of the ambulances and police could be heard in the distance to which Dean nodded towards Aleister and the Undisputed Era, before giving custody of Jarrett to Nikki who smiled widely and like a child, she soon lead him away as Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O’Riley and Roderick Strong followed behind her almost like they were her henchmen while Aleister and Tomasa stayed behind with the others. Lana and Rusev also left, the blond Russian placing a soft hand on Roman’s shoulder if only to silently give her condolences for the tragedy he had suffered. 

Those who had been target by the bullet barrage, could only stand and watch as Zarah’s body was photographed and taken to the morgue, Roman reluctant to allow those doing their job to take the body of his lover away, Dean taking hold of the grieving Samoan’s arm pulling him away and allowing those who had come to do their jobs, as well as to reassure him he wouldn’t be alone, just as they would get justice and vengeance for Zarah even if they had to break every law to do it or in the case of Seth and Dean ask their special someone to release them from their leashes. The group that remained also watched as both Corey and Finn were loaded into an ambulance each, Becky going with Corey much like Bayley had chosen to go with Finn, Sasha on the other hand went over to Roman with the intention on giving him a hug much like Bayley would have done. 

“Wait where’s Charlotte?” asked Sasha looking around to see the blond woman known as one of the four horsewomen was missing, she knew both Becky and Bayley had gone with the injured. The purple haired beauty watched as the others around her looked around their confusion plain on their features as was their pain and sadness. “I last seen her in the office right before you guys got here” added the woman who had become known as the Boss. She soon looked around when she heard Charlotte’s voice coming from behind her where the stairwell was, there she seen the three members of the Wyatt family each holding onto someone to prevent them getting away. Two men and Charlotte, it soon dawned on her who the unknown man on the Walkie Talkie was referring to when he said Flair. 

“Found the rat in our midst” spoke Luke Harper the same far away expression in his eyes, although it was clear he was aware of what happened. Charlotte on the other hand struggled to get free just as it dawned on her she had some explaining to do, especially when she seen the disgusted and furious look her close friend in Sasha was sending in her direction, she knew if looks could kill she would have been dead and buried. “The other two are Daniel Bryan, Miss Brie Bella’s husband and as you already know Alberto Del Rio” added the taller man, he knew as both Erick and Bray did, that Roman would be the one to call the shots this time, as evident when both Seth and Dean looked towards the older Samoan, his hatred and pain displayed so clearly on his features much like the tears in his eyes were waiting to fall when he was once again alone. Roman soon looked to both of his brothers as well as to Sasha and Paige, nodding before watching Dean standing in front of Sasha like he was her human shield much like Seth did with the raven haired Princess. 

“Question Alberto then get rid of him” commanded Roman as he put on his bravest voice, determined to eliminate Alberto once and for all as a constant thorn in their side. The Samoan watched as Erick nodded before yanking the Mexican away from the others, an amused and twisted smile coming to his lips at the possibilities that lay before him. “Sasha, Bayley and Becky can deal with Charlotte, she betrayed them more than the rest of us, just make sure you get out of her which of them shot and killed Zarah” added the grieving man, as he turned to Sasha so she knew she would get her answers on why Charlotte would turn on her and their best friends like she had. “As for Goat Face there, send him back to Shane or whomever he’s working for with a message” finished Roman he knew Paige would likely be the one to say the message they wanted Daniel to deliver for them, much like he had by now figured everything he wanted to do as vengeance would be what happened. 

“Tell Shane or whoever you working for, We’re coming. There’s not a line we wont cross now, no law we wont break to get revenge and justice for Zarah. You wanted a war now you’ve got one” spoke Sasha from behind Dean, her voice full of seriousness as she looked over to the man who would be delivering the message with a dangerous and hate filled tone. She couldn’t even look at the woman she had spent years believing was her friend, especially when she had figured by Luke’s expression it was Charlotte who had delivered the kill shot to Zarah, thrust delivering the pain shot to those who were close with the now lost woman and the now motherless toddler. She wasted little time walking over to Charlotte punching the blond with all the anger and hurt she could muster, not bothering to care when she broke the other woman’s nose. “Now you can explain to us why you killed Zarah” shouted Sasha revealing she had picked up on the little signs, the blond reaction had only confirmed it, Roman on the other hand just looked over no longer sure what to believe, he had thought Charlotte and his Zarah were friends, yet the second generation Flair had been the one to kill his lover and mother of his child. 

~ Days Later ~ 

An unknown man walked around the base Shane and Jarrett were currently using, a bright smile on his ageing features, his hair slicked back as it normally was, an expensive suit hanging from his once muscular frame. He had received the message from Daniel Bryan, just as he had been informed it was Sasha who had sent it, although he knew from the blond woman who had yet to return there were a lot working to destroy the men he had been using like puppets on strings. He had been manipulating everyone all this time in order to get what he wanted more than anything, absolute control and power. He was well aware Jarrett had been caught, the man appearing to have not said a useful word to those who kept him prisoner for answers, he had a feeling had Jarrett told them anything the building he walked through would have been nothing more than a pile of dirt and rubble by now. 

“Any word from Jarrett or Charlotte yet?” asked the unknown man upon reaching the room where Shane called his office, the now empty cells where the two women had previously occupied serving as a reminder of what they had began. Shane could only shake his head no to the question asked, they were however aware of Alberto’s fate much like they were aware Johnny Impact was yet to return, although they knew he was no longer with those from Knight’s Raven, Champa having let him go especially when he learnt it was actually Alberto who had murdered his best friend. “Well we know Alberto didn’t get it easy, we recently received his left hand to go with the both pieces of the arm, not to mention police were alerted to his death upon finding what remained of him. Dismembered. They’re sending another message” added the ageing man who hid in the shadows much like Lana had once done before teaming with those who worked to take down the people she had truly seen as responsible. 

“That means they’re definitely coming. Do tell me how any of this fits into the plan? We were supposed to anger them to the point they blamed Stephanie and Hunter for all this, not piss them off to the point they see right through all the lies” responded Shane asking a few questions of his own, he knew Jarrett was likely to still be alive much like he was aware there was a very high probability his younger sister was now fully aware of his plans to run Evolution, since Johnny Impact had been sent there by those he had seen as his enemies. The man would tell all especially if he was surrounded by Randy, Batista and Hunter, all the plans all of them had made would be reduced to nothing more than ash unless they did something to salvage what remained quickly. “We need to gain control of Evolution as soon as we can, either that or we go at it alone with enemies on all sides” added Shane his anger for the situation plain to hear in his voice much like his normal viciousness was. 

“Let me deal with that, those three boys trust me. You worry on how your going to stop Knight’s Raven and the rest who come out the wood work for vengeance. I trust both Charlotte and Jarrett wont talk, although I have made arrangements for them to be found and brought back here” spoke the mysterious man in response, almost completely ignoring the question ask to him, mainly because he knew if he answered the question even with a lie the younger man sat behind the desk would realise his true intentions and turn against him much like others had done in the past. “Should start making plans for when they find this place, it will only be a matter of time, plus they know we’re responsible for it, they wont leave anyone as a witness or the building standing” continued the well dressed elderly man before walking from the room, about to work out a way to get Charlotte back in his grasp once again as well as knowing each of them would have to leave those they seen as enemies alone for a short period if only to allow them to mourn, even if the chance at hand was the best time to destroy their enemy. When they weren’t thinking straight and would make decisions out of pure emotion rather than logic, thrust they would make mistakes that would bring about their destruction. Yet the elderly man also wanted to destroy those who opposed his rise to power when they were on their game, when they were at their strongest to show others in the underworld he was the king of the world each of them called home, thrust striking fear into the hearts of anyone who would think of standing against him or even attempt an uprising.


	10. Chapter 10 - Goodbye My Lover

“Why did you do it?” asked Becky, her thick Irish ascent coming through as she looked to the woman she had been best friends with for years, like Bayley she flanked Sasha who stood between both women, looking over at Charlotte. The women being in Princess Mansion as a way to force Charlotte to see what she had done, Jordan’s things still around like he was going to return to the mansion, much like the shopping list and to do list Zarah had made still lay on the kitchen counter like she had only popped out to do something and would be back any minute. “Why did you kill Zarah? Why did you kill our friend?” voiced the fiery Irish woman as her hatred and anger began to break through her stern and confident persona. The memory of when Sasha phoned her at the hospital still fresh to her, as the words the purple haired woman spoke still echoed in her ears, the betrayal and hurt still there as was the shock and terror that someone they all trusted could do such a thing. 

“It was all part of the plan” responded Charlotte as she looked over to the three she still considered her best friends, she hoped they would look past what she had done and join her in her efforts. Knowing the man she worked for would reward them if she asked him to. “When the plan is seen through none of this will stand. Evolution, Shield, Shane, Knight’s Raven, Undisputed Era, all of it will be gone, all of them will be wiped out as will anyone else who attempts to overthrow him. This is isn’t just a fight for power its for ultimate control. He will win and I will take over when he steps down. My rightful place as the true princess of the empire” added the blond as she looked over to each of them stood before, how Becky’s anger and hatred only grew, even how Bayley just scoffed and left the room, Sasha on the other hand appeared bewildered before the hatred once again took over. 

“So you killed a friend because someone told you to?” spoke Sasha as Becky left the room to find Bayley, leaving Sasha alone with a chained down Charlotte. “Well he’s not going to get far without his little bitch now. I really hope Paige let the hounds loose, as well as Rusev, Aleister and Tomasa. Not even your daddy would be able to handle all of them at the same time” shouted Sasha as she lost control of her anger, no longer seeing the woman before her as a friend, instead all she seen was a pathetic rat who betrayed everyone on an empty promise. “I’m not you, I would never betray those who helped me, Paige gave us everything and you slapped her in the face and killed Zarah. You took a child’s mother away and hurt someone who was supposed to be your friend. Do you really think, whomever your working for is going to get away with any of this?” asked the purple haired woman as she stepped back and looked to the door where Becky and Bayley stood, both watching and clearly heard her words. The only response the second generation Flair gave was a nod, showing she truly believed in the person who had asked her to kill Zarah. 

“Kane’s here to take Charlotte” voiced Bayley, revealing to the blond who had been trapped in the mansion since Zarah’s death someone was there for her. Although leaving out why he was there. The balding man soon appeared, dressed in the normal suit and tie he wore for work and passing by both girls at the door, a stern and unreadable look on his features as he walked over to the woman he had gone there to retrieve. The remaining three girls could see the hope in the blond’s eyes and the victorious smile appear on her features, clearly believing Kane was there to release her from the place she had been held captive for the last week or so. Kane on the other hand soon reached into the jacket pocket to retrieve the handcuffs, handing the blond woman a piece of paper with arrest warrant written on it. 

“Charlotte Flair, you are under arrest for the murder of Zarah Johnson” casually spoke Kane, his voice echoing around the room as he watched the victorious smile fade to be replaced with a terrified almost scared expression. “Your friend Daniel Bryan has an arrest warrant out for him and your other accomplice was found all over the city” added Kane with a proud tone in his voice, at least making sure the upcoming funeral would be as peaceful as possible, as well as allowing the three woman in the room to attend it. He knew from his niece the three woman had held the prime suspect for the murder since she had been caught by the Wyatt’s much like he secretly helped his niece when it come to keeping her safe. The arguments with Mark still in his mind as he walked the younger woman from the mansion she had been imprisoned in for just over a week, wasting little time in locking her in the back of the police car he drove. Just as he was well aware she wasn’t going to like the her new cell. 

Over at Princess Armoury, Roman sat in the living room. The pictures he held in his hands being one of the few things he had left of Zarah. Their son Jordan and a few of her possessions being all that remained. Tears ran down his cheeks at seeing her smiling at him from the pictures he held, much like he felt nothing but heartbreak and grief over losing her, nothing felt the same to him any more. Princess Mansion felt more like a prison to him now, where as the pictures and Jordan only served as a reminder of what he had lost. He was supposed to be a father and promised to be there for his son yet whenever he looked at Jordan all he saw was Zarah and the love he had lost when she had been taken away from him by Charlotte. 

“Jordan needs you Roman” spoke Renee from the door way to the room, she felt for the Samoan yet knew the toddler needed his dad now more than ever. “He’s already lost his mum, don’t let him lose his dad too. If you do then Charlotte wins, whomever she works with wins” added the blond Canadian, she had once again answered the cries of the toddler when Roman had seemingly ignored them, she understood his pain yet didn’t get why he ignored the toddler, the boy had suffered enough without having to lose his father or feel as if he doesn’t matter. It wasn’t long before Dean appeared, taking the young boy from his wife and walking into the room, placing the toddler in his best friends arms with a small smile on his lips. Knowing right now all Roman needed was his friends and a kick up the arse. All of them were well aware the upcoming funeral was playing on Roman’s mind as was the likely feeling of failure when it come to Zarah. 

“Do you want Jordan to grow up to resent you?” asked Dean as he looked down to Roman, watching as the Samoan looked up to him and shook his head. “Then be there when he cries, be there to read bed time stories to him and tell him about his mother when he asks. He’s all that remains of Zarah, raise him in the way you promised. If only in her memory. If she was here right now she would kick your arse all over the mansion. So unless you want me to set my wife on you for being a terrible father I would suggest stepping up” added the man known as the Lunatic, he would admit he didn’t know what it was like to loose someone he loved as Roman had been forced to do, just as he knew Tomasa was the only one who could help with the pain. Dean soon looked around to see Paige and Seth, both so happy yet the sadness still surrounded them, both appearing to have heard what he said. 

“You didn’t fail Roman” whispered Paige, knowing the Samoan had heard her by the way he looked around at her with confusion. “We all failed. But we wont again, we will get vengeance and justice for her, she’s was one of us, still is. If they wanted a war then they got one. I have no intention on holding any of you back. They just gave us the motivation we needed to march into their house and burn it down” continued the raven haired princess as she revealed they had all failed to protect Zarah, they had all failed to make sure Jordan didn’t lose one of the people who cared so much for him. Now they were going to give the people who had taken one of their own away the war they wanted and so much more. Seth soon looked down to the woman he called wife and lover, seeing she had finally made her decision and knew she would mean to send hell to anyone who worked for the person who ordered Zarah’s death. 

“Remind me not to get on your bad side” commented Seth, seeing the way the remaining occupants of the room looked over to him, to which a small cheeky grin appeared on his lips. “What! You intend to send hell someone’s way for taking Zarah away, I dread to imagine what you would do to someone who targetted you” mumbled the older Iowan, seeing a smirk appear on Roman’s features as it finally dawned on him he wasn’t alone as he originally thought. He could see now Paige and the others under the Knight’s Raven banner intended to wipe whomever was intent on hurting them off the map and from history. “You going to tell him?” asked Seth as he looked down to his wife, placing a soft kiss to her temple as he spotted the now curious looks to come from Renee, Dean and Roman, he soon watched as Paige nodded. 

“I’m changing the name of Knight’s Raven” said Paige as she looked around the room, suggesting she had been thinking about it for a while. “Everyone who knows the name Knight’s raven thinks of my mother, someone who was killed by the father of her child. Its about time we changed that. So to symbolise power, dominance and style. In memory of Zarah. As of three days ago Knight’s Raven is now The Shield” explained the raven haired woman, revealing the name was now what the three men in the room with her were once known as, they had been feared once just as she knew they could be again. The Samoan could only nod understanding the dark haired woman was well aware no one would ever see past her mother’s death. Much like she knew there was only one way to strike lasting fear into those who wanted to eliminate all of them. 

“So The Shield is back” whispered Roman, the sadness still to be heard in his voice although he was at least glad his two best friends and those he considered brothers had been able to avoid his pain. “Come ‘ere little guy” spoke Roman as he picked up his young son from the sofa where he had placed him earlier, the dark haired boy looking up with a smile on his lips as he waved his arms out reaching for his father. “It will be me and you against the world, with the help of aunts Paige and Renee and uncles Seth and Dean. You’ll be the prince you were born to be” muttered the Samoan as he rocked the two year old in his arms, he knew there was a small possibility Jordan was aware what the day was about. Just as he knew there was a chance the toddler in his arms knew his mother wasn’t going to come home this time. “Thank you for the support, taking care of this little guy and not attempting to hold me back” finished Roman as he looked around the room at the two couples, noticing each was dressed in the formal wear for the funeral, just as he was sure others who had worked with the newly renamed company would be attending to say one last goodbye to a friend. 

“You would do the same if it was us” mumbled Seth as he looked over to the single father as well as to his own older brother as he entered the room. “Its time to end Shane McMahon, Jeff Jarrett and anyone else who wants to see us suffer and fall. Its time to end the war” continued the Iowan a little louder this time, the memory of when Nikki Bella had gotten hold of her brother in law coming back to him, how she had given him the what for and informed her identical twin of what her husband and father of her daughter had taken part in. She had also made sure to inform the Wyatt family where he was hiding if only to force him to see the error of his ways and what his decision had caused. “Kane will be at the funeral to make sure it runs smoothly, he’s also agreed to return to our world along with Crystal, if only to make sure his girls and nieces are safe” finished Seth as each of them noticed the black funeral cars arrived, ready to take those in the mansion to the service. Those in the mansion soon made their way out to the cars, splitting into small groups to take the journey to Oak-lawn Cemetery.

Upon arriving at the small church, the group were met with the peaceful views the cemetery offered, the rolling hills, lush grass, green trees and water features. The head stones popping out from the grass and quiet paths leading to different sections. Roman waited outside ready to carry the coffin of his lover inside, slightly stunned to see Seth and Dean also waited outside along with Punk, all three ready to carry the coffin in with him as a way of showing their respect for the woman they were all there to say one final goodbye to. Kane stood near the entrance of the church, dressed in a black suit with another unknown gentleman, both with sunglasses and an earpiece as if they were the security for the service. The organ music filled the air from the church alerting people near by a funeral was taking place. The four soon gentle took hold of a handle on the casket lifting it up carefully before walking into to the church. Upon entering they were met with the first three rows of seating filled with people who had known Zarah and wished to say goodbye. A smiling picture of her on the alter besides the place the four men were to put her casket. Flowers surrounding the area as the sunlight shone down to where they were supposed to put the wooden casket like a spotlight. Those who had come all watched with tears in their eyes as her coffin was walked down the isle, the reality setting in for some. Upon the casket being put in its place, AJ, Paige and Renee put the flower letters spelling out the name of the woman they had come to lay to rest. 

“Thank you for being here today. I know if Zarah was here to see this she would be proud. Although small it would have been what she wanted. One of the hardest things anyone can do in life is write a eulogy for someone they loved so much. I spent hours trying to find the right words, to remember times where she was the bright light in someone’s life so I could share them with you” spoke Roman from the alter, the music having stopped when he took his spot, he soon looked around to see the tears in the eyes of everyone there, even Kane despite the fact he hardly knew her. “But then I realised everyone here knew her so well, you all know how much she loved the people around her, how much she appreciated the people who helped her and were there when she needed them most. So today we come to say one last goodbye to Zarah Johnson, the loving mother, the caring partner and the ever smiling friend, we all lost her in the worst way possible but she would want us to continue on in her memory” voiced the Samoan as he tripped and stumbled over his echoing words in order to find the right ones to say. He had chosen to speak from the heart as he looked over the picture depicting the woman they were laying to rest. “I love you Zarah always, I promise you I will look after our son and raise him with love. I promise he will know who you are. Goodbye my love, goodbye my friend” concluded Roman as he placed the ring box he had with him on the coffin, signalling to everyone he had once planned to ask the lost woman to marry him. 

The group soon went outside to the hill where Roman had chosen to lay the mother of his child to rest. The breeze blowing through the area, just as the water from the features could be heard trickling nearby. The large oak tree offering shade to those who had come, just as the hill Roman had chosen offered a view of the city and of the peaceful cemetery surrounding the area. Zarah’s tomb stone had already been placed as the grave had already been dug out. The marble stone with the white words carved into it shinning as the sun bounced off it. A sense of peacefulness hitting those who climbed the hill. 

“Rest well Zarah, keep watching us from your spot with the angels. One day we will be reunited once more” whispered Punk as he gently pulled his wife in AJ a little closer to him, he could still remember how the woman they were saying one final goodbye to had broken his brother’s heart but had also helped him to find his soul mate in Paige. Just as he could remember how she changed upon finding out she was expecting and how she welcomed the help she was offered, even how thankful she was upon finding out she was to be the permanent resident at Princess Mansion. The older of the four men on the hill watched as Jordan ran over to his daddy, more than happy to wrap his arms around the Samoan’s leg in a tight hug. Clearly not understanding his mummy would never be coming home even when he cried for her. 

“For the friend she was. Being there even when we didn’t know we needed someone. She’ll be missed by us all, but when we are feeling down her memory will be what picks us back up and reminds us to carry one in the hopes of making her proud once more” softly spoke Paige, remembering how she and Zarah had started out on bad terms yet had become good friends, just as she could remember how both of them kept each other going during their time in Shane’s captivity. The raven haired princess soon whipped tears from her eyes, at least thankful they were able to bury the hatchet and become close friends even when it hurt each of them to say goodbye to her, especially when she knew what Zarah had left behind when she went. 

“For the woman who helped me find my soul mate and taught me tough life lessons. May her memory be what teachers future generations those lessons and be our guiding light in our time of need” added Seth as he stood a little closer to Paige, he knew rather well the funeral could have been Paige’s and he could have been in Roman’s position. Yet instead each of them were forced to lose another who was like an extended member of the family they had all built together. Dean soon looked to Renee before placing a white rose on top of the now buried casket, wishing only the woman they had been there to bury could just come back to them and help heal the pain they all felt. He had no words to speak that hadn’t already been said much like he was sure neither AJ or Renee did. 

“In loving memory of Zarah Johnson. 20th July 1984 to 21st March 2019. Daughter, Sister, Friend, Mother. In this heart of mine you will live for a lifetime” breathed Roman as he read over the words carved into the marble headstone. He wondered if someone would see her tombstone and wonder who she was or even realise she was a victim of nasty cycle that had no foreseeable end. Just as he wondered how many more of his friends and loved ones he would have to bury before it all ended for good if it ever did. The Samoan soon picked up the toddler huddled up against his leg as he placed a hand on the cold headstone before walking away with tears in his eyes, unsure if he would ever be able to return to visit her. Seth, Dean, Punk, Paige, Renee and AJ soon followed behind, rejoining the group at the bottom of the hill and knowing the wake would be the hardest part for Roman, with people giving their condolences even when they couldn’t even begin to comprehend his pain. The single father took one last look at the hill where his lover was buried before entering the car ready to return back to the mansion he now called home along side his brothers and their own small families. Memories of happier times playing through his mind like a small home movie, tears in his eyes as he hugged his only son. 

Kane soon returned back to Orlando with his own wife, knowing the news he was going to tell his older brother would only start another argument. After all he was going to inform the older Calaway brother about his recent decision he had made along side his wife. He highly doubted Mark would understand his reasoning for it or even consider doing the same thing. After all he was sure the older man would have noticed his disappearance from the station both had been employed at for over two decades. Upon arriving back at the home he shared with Crystal and their two girls he wasn’t too surprised to see Mark and Michelle waiting outside, little Kaia no doubt on a sleep over with one of her school friends. The couple soon exited their car only to make their way to the front door to allow the pair waiting outside in, dread taking over Kane as the closer they drew to the house and his brother waiting on the doorstep. 

“I’m going back” spoke Kane, deciding it was better to get it all out in the open rather than beat around the bush as he knew it would get more awkward and dread filled the long he put off telling the man behind him. He could already feel Mark’s eyes burning a hole through the back of his head, just as he could sense the confusion. “I’m going back to the underworld. Me and Crystal spoke about it, weighed up the pros and cons. Its the best way to protect Summer and Emma as well as keep an eye on Paige. You know as well as I do she’s not going to come back, even if she did those who see her as a threat will never let her live peacefully” explained Kane as he revealed what he actually meant by he was going back. The silence that followed only providing an unsettling atmosphere as Mark looked over to his little brother where as Michelle looked to Crystal with uncertainty on why she could make such a decision. 

“First you go behind my back to save Saraya’s things and Knight’s Raven. Now you tell me your going to go back to the world that almost tore our family apart” replied the man previously known as the undertaker as he looked to the family photos on the wall and on the fire mantel. He wonder if Kane was doing this to get back at him for something or if it was all just a joke of some kind that he was yet to see the punch line off. He had lost his own oldest daughter in a sense to the underworld and now his brother wanted to return to the same place that had threatened to tear their family apart. He wondered if his younger brother had forgotten the commitment he had made when joining the police force or if he even remembered why they had left in the first place. 

“That world wasn’t what tore this family apart. You know as well as I do, like Michelle and Crystal know. What tore the family apart was you keeping secrets from Paige, was you killing Saraya” argued Kane knowing rather well had Mark been honest with his oldest daughter, there was a good chance the family would still be together much like he was aware had he not hired someone to murder Saraya, Paige would have known the truth from the beginning and had the life she truly deserved growing up. “Summer and Emma knew the truth from the moment they were older enough to know. Had you told Paige the truth on who she truly was from the beginning, on who her mother was, there was a chance she would have come home. Yet instead you chose to push her away” muttered the younger Calaway brother as he looked over to the picture he had of Paige on her wedding day, he could see how happy she was, just as he knew she was accepting of her lifestyle despite the danger it posed to her. 

“She would still be here with me, Michelle and Kaia if you just left the past where it belongs. You are the reason she left” shouted Mark, finally letting his hatred and anger towards his younger brother and his actions free. He had spent endless amount of nights praying for his dark angel to return to him, yet everyone went unanswered. Every time they did his rage grew for his younger brother, much like the animosity towards him did. “I admit I made mistakes in the past, but I left that part of my life behind for a reason, I took Paige away from it for a reason. I wanted her to live a normal life as any other child, to be safe and away from everything she was born into. Now here I stand helpless to do anything but watch as she gets more distant, as she becomes someone I don’t even recognise any more” vented the father of two as he began to turn red with anger, he would admit he hated how his family had been torn apart, how his youngest daughter asked when she would see her sister again every day only for either himself or Michelle to tell her they didn’t know.

“What was your reason for taking Saraya away from Paige?” calmly asked Crystal, she never understood why Mark had made the decision to take the mother of his only daughter at the time away. “All she wanted was the best for her only child, she wanted to make sure Paige knew the truth so she would know what waited for her in the future. So she knew who she truly was and what she would one day inherit. Was all of that so wrong that you wanted to get rid of her? You took the person she needed most away. Then when she needed you, you buried yourself in work. She was your baby girl and all you did was turn your back on her. Now you wonder why she refuses to come home, you fail to see what is right in front of you” uttered the mother of two to the man she had called brother for so long, she had held her silence for so long but refused to any more. She could remember being there for Paige when she needed someone, much like she could remember taking the raven haired woman on family vacations so she didn’t miss out. Mark on the other hand looked confused, he wondered where all the resentment from Crystal had come, never once in all the time they had been family had he seen this side of her. 

“This isn’t her home any more” whispered Michelle quickly realising what Crystal had meant with her words. She felt much sadness especially when she knew Mark had only really taken an interest in his first born when she was hospitalised after the assassination attempt. Her words were only confirmed by Crystal nodding to her. “She left because she discovered the truth about her mother, her home here was destroyed when she found out the man she looked up to was the one who took Saraya away. Will anything bring her back?” asked the blond mother as she looked over to her two in laws, she knew at least one of them would hold the answer to her question, although she doubted if it would be good news judging by the look the pair of them shared. 

“No” quietly responded Kane, delivering the devastating blow to the pair. He knew from the small talks he had with her, as well as from what Summer had told him. The raven haired woman had no intention of returning, she had finally found her place with the people who truly accepted her for who she was. “She knows the truth on everything. After the funeral today I doubt she’ll come back, if only to protect Kaia from going through the same as she did. She’s well aware Kaia has no connection to the underworld, so no one will target her. Staying away is Paige’s way of making sure no one will harm her sister” added Kane as he dwell on it for a few minutes. He had quickly figured out she couldn’t move past what she had found out with her father, much like Crystal had concluded the once innocent little girl had taken after her mother far more than she had of Mark. “She can’t move past what she learnt, so to attempt to move forward she’s staying away. But she is happy, Seth’s there when she needs someone as are the girls and 24 hour protection. Those there are loyal to her, she trusts them” finished the younger Calaway brother as he flicked through his phone in an effort to find a recent picture of her, he knew she was finally happy and would do all in his power to make sure it stayed that way as he was sure Crystal would raise hell. 

“Summer and Emma are currently staying in Roman’s penthouse. He kindly offered it to them after his partner was killed. We will be joining them in a couple of days time. I believe Summer is currently dating where as Emma is working on a business idea and finishing some online courses she’s been taking” informed Crystal revealing to the pair across from them, plans had already been made for them to join their daughters, much like they revealed their own girls had happily amerced themselves in the world they two had been born into. They got to see their cousin and meet the people who protected her, they got to experience a lifestyle that was once a distant dream to them. “We figured if Paige wasn’t going to come home then the best we could do was go to her and watch over her, as we have done for so long. If you’d like we’ll send you updates every month, let you know about anything important” added the mother of two, she knew Mark would keep to his vow of never returning to the world he had once called home, just as she knew he would never accept his oldest daughter wasn’t coming back. Both Crystal and Kane watched as he reluctantly nodded before turning to leave the room, clearly seeing it was an argument he wasn’t going to win and a decision it would be pointless to try and change.


	11. Chapter 11 - Send The Away

“Send the girls away to safety” mumbled Roman as he paced the length of the dinning room, he had been in there for hours with Punk, Seth, Dean, Finn, Aleister, Corey, Tomasa and Rusev, planning for the war they were about to start in order to get vengeance and justice for Zarah. Kane too sat in the room staying quiet for the time being, although he nodded to Roman’s suggestion of sending the girls to safety until it was all over, if only to prevent a repeat of what had already happened. The picture of the dark haired woman who had been torn away from them still hanging on the wall of the room serving as a reminder of what they were fighting for and who their enemy had taken away from them. Kane looked to his phone which silently lit up every few minutes with Mark trying to call him in an attempt to convince him to come back and return to their place of employment, unaware Kane had already handed in his resignation. 

“Roman’s right” spoke Kane in response when the room had fallen into an awkward silence. He knew the only way to prevent more pain and provide less stress was to send the girls away. He already knew the perfect place, the island in which Paige owned and spend her honeymoon on. It was the only place he knew for sure no one would find them unless by accident. “If the girls stay here, you run the risk of them being caught in the cross fire or targetted by the son of a bitch who took Zarah away. Sending them away will protect them and give you peace of mind they wont be used against you. Plus I have the perfect place in mind” continued the much older man, once again ignoring his flashing phone as he turned his attention to helping as much as he could. Just as he seen the curious looks staring back at him, a hint of a smile gracing his lips upon realising his nephew in law hadn’t picked upon the place he was referring to. “Isle Noir, Paige’s personal island. No one outside the company knows of it, its hidden in plain sight, plus the security Saraya but on it and Finn updated should make it one of the more securer places to hide them” finished Kane revealing the island he was referring to, he knew nobody outside the company she owned knew of its existence, thrust it was the safest place to send them. 

“I’ll make the arrangements, send all the girls including Lana and the remaining three members of the four horsewoman. That way when we do finally find out who’s really behind this the girls wont be used as leverage” responded Finn, giving Rusev peace of mind to know Lana too would be send on the trip to the island even if they disguised it as a girls getaway. “Jordan too can go, the girls adore the little guy” added the Irishman as he thought about other things they would be needing or who they could send as extra protection. He knew they had to send someone with them just in case, although he knew the odds of the island being found much like he knew Seth had fond memories of being there. The Irishman soon left the room passing by the room Paige and Cross were in on his way to the hub noticing how neither of them appeared to notice him being occupied by the movie playing on the television and watching Jordan sleep so peacefully almost like he was unaware of what was coming and how much danger his daddy was in. He wondered if the Samoan hound would take more notice of the little boy after justice had been served and the thorn in their sides had been removed. 

“You okay?” came a familiar Irish ascent voice, Finn turned to see the fiery haired woman who had been willing to do anything to protect her friends, even getting into a fight with one of her own partners in crime in Charlotte for taking Zarah away the way she had. Finn could only nod to the question, knowing she would likely refuse going to the island as she preferred being in on the front lines if it come to do something. “Where are they planning to send us and who’s coming?” asked Becky quickly figuring it out, to which Finn gestured for her to follow, knowing she had little to no knowledge of the island which would be the safe haven from the time they sent the girls away until it was safe for them to return. Upon entering the security hub the Irishman wasted little time getting over to the filing cabinet located there, retrieving the key from the ring of them connected to his faded black jeans. Upon opening he flicked through the files to find the one he was looking for. 

“Isle Noir, Paige’s private island” responded Finn showing her the file with the information regarding the island neatly placed inside including a small photo of the island itself and some of the villas placed there. “All you girls are going, Cross and Lana included as well as little Jordan. None of those in the dinning room are willing to risk another being taken away and I’m not going to take that chance with your safety either” continued the man known as the Demon King, he understood why the others wanted to send their loved ones away. Mandy had already been used and killed by Shane and his men, Jarrett and Charlotte were in their procession for the time being but refusing to talk and whomever all of them had been working for was still at large and had already made his or hers intention of war known. 

“Let me know when we’re going” spoke Becky surprising Finn when she didn’t put up her normal argument, instead she had surrendered much easier than expected. “I know if any of us girls are here then you and the rest of the guys will worry thrust be distracted. In the mean time I’m gonna see what answers I can get out of little miss baby Flair” added the fiery haired woman, showing she had noticed the seriousness of the situation when it come to the guys. They had made it plainly obvious by the way they had hauled themselves up in the dinning room for hours on end trying to come up with a game plan. “Do you want me to tell the others?” asked Becky offering to help break the news as she could already guess Bayley and Sasha wouldn’t be too entertained by the idea of running and hiding, neither would the princess herself, she knew for sure Cross wouldn’t be considering the woman was crazy enough to throw herself into the middle of the havoc for the sheer hell of it. 

“We’ll tell them together when we’ve got everything figured out. We still don’t know who we are sending with you” muttered Finn in response as he returned his gaze back into the room where Cross and Paige were noticing now Summer had joined them. “We maybe be sending Nikki Bella as well, Evolution seem afraid for her safety” uttered the Irishman a little more clearly and proving he also cared about the safety of others who had helped them over the years including the woman who had offered her baby sitting services when it come to the formal event the year before. Becky could only nod before sending a small text to her remaining two partners in crime, figuring now was as good time as any to attempt once again to get answers from Charlotte, the woman had been held in Princess Mansion since she was caught, Daniel Bryan having joined her when Brie had sent him away upon finding out what he had done, making sure he was sent to the people who wanted justice, breaking her own heart in the progress but doing what she seen best for her little girl. 

Elsewhere in the building Shane had been using as his base of operations, the mysterious elderly man was walking the halls in an attempt to round up the men he had chosen to attempt the fourth rescue attempt for Jarrett and Charlotte, hoping this time it would be successful as the previous three groups had ran into different problems. First one had ran into some of the demons quickly being persuaded to end their search and rescue attempt, especially when the demons revealed Becky, Sasha and Bayley there. The second group had found the place they were being held but found it impossible to get inside to rescue them without setting off some alarm or being let inside by someone who resided there and the third team had mysteriously disappeared without so much as a word being spoken. The well dressed man had quickly come to the conclusion those who were holding Charlotte and Jarrett were aware of the rescue attempts and were happy to throw a spanner in the works. 

“Andrade, Ryder, Kennelis, Amore, Cass” shouted the well dressed elderly man, his voice demanding attention as it echoed down the old stone walls that hadn’t been painted in years, there were still blood splatters here and there from the horrifying past the innocent looking building held. The four men soon appeared, one looking as if he was almost excited for whatever he was going to be assigned to do where as two other were almost terrified of the man who had called them especially the one shaking as he tried to figure out how he had gotten himself into such a mess and what his wife would be thinking. “I’m sending you on a last ditch effort to free Charlotte and Jarrett from Princess Mansion. Do whatever you have to and don’t bother returning until you’ve got them. May as well get Daniel Bryan while you’re there, he could be at some use to us” commanded the elderly man, straightening his suit jacket before turning on his heels and walking back to the office room he knew Shane would be located. He knew there was some good news when it come to taking control over Evolution as well as some bad news for it as well. He often debated whether or not to tell the oldest child of Vince McMahon a legend in the business the truth on what he had planned or to just continue to play the man like a fiddle until he no longer had a use for him. 

“Lets get what we need and move out” commanded Andrade quickly taking the mantel of leader for this specific mission especially when it was his Charlotte they were going to rescue, he could still remember when he had met her father for the first time and when she had agreed to be a double agent even a triple agent for him. Even when he was sentenced to prison she still continued her mission of keeping an eye on Knight’s Raven and Evolution alike, passing along information or storing it of people that could be a threat and some who could become allies as she had done with Jarrett and Daniel Bryan, although both were now at her side trapped and being held for answers. He soon lead the four men he was being sent on the mission with to the weapon supply closet, having a gut feeling they would come in hand as he was well aware there was a chance those who guarded the mansion would also be armed. 

“We need to watch the mansion, find our best way in, plan our entrance route and escape route. What we’re gonna do if we come face to face with either of those around the place” spoke Mike Kennelis now he had regained his composure although he was still terrified on what they were going to do if they come face to face with the Demons or if the Wyatt’s were watching them. He hated the feeling he got when he last felt their eyes on him, the sheer horror he felt was enough to give any other a heart attack from the nerves, yet the family of four stayed hidden with in the shadows almost like they had some sort of power over it. Andrade only nodded to the advice, knowing the other man was right and mostly knew what to do if they found themselves in a sticky situation, after all he was the only one to have had personal contact with Rusev before, that alone would go in their favour if they happen to come across the man while attempting to rescue the three trapped. 

“There’s a building not to far from the mansion we can use that as our hide out although how we’re gonna get there undetected with big guy here and loud mouth I don’t know” responded Zack remembering his time dating Emma, she was none the wiser of who he was or who he worked for. Laurel had worked it out after a few months and left without a trace, he had yet to track her down although he strongly suspected she hadn’t told anyone what she knew and had left the county in the hopes of finding a life outside the business that had come close to ending her life years before hand. “We should be able to keep watch on the mansion, who comes and goes, how they get in and out and assess everything to create an efficient plant of offence if we need to” added Zack as he remembered what Emma said about the place, those inside would spot an intrude before they got through the main gates, suggesting to him it would be weeks of planning before they even attempted to penetrate the fortress, by then it could be too late to get back to their boss as the hounds and those who wanted revenge could have already struck or put their plans in motion. 

“How do you G’s suppose we get past those freaky Demons or the creepy Wyatt’s” asked Enzo as he looked over to the three across from him, Cass stood to his side as if he was a tall lanky body guard rather than an actual member of the team, quiet as normal since the man was one of few words. Andrade only turned to face the man known for his loud opinions, most of the time annoying someone or ending up in a fight with another who had unceremoniously told him to shut up or keep it down. Just as those who he annoyed knew one day Cass wouldn’t be there to have his back or even be there all the time. Most knew Enzo relied heavily on Cass to fight his battles. 

“A distraction” spoke Andrade a flat tone in his voice as his comment sounded dead tone to those around him, just as his worry and concern for another was almost crystal clear to hear in his voice. Enzo soon looked up to his much taller friend to his left, curiosity in his eyes of the words spoken in such a deadpan tone. “You’re loud enough to gain their attention and distract them with the help of Cass there, while us three get into the mansion and free our own. One of you distract the Wyatts and the other the demons. I’m sure they will entertain the idea of a loud mouth like you for a little while” explained the Mexican as he turned to face the par to see the horror appear on their features, Enzo nearly shaking at the thought of what his mouth had gotten himself into. Neither group sounded fun to distract or even have the attention of but now because he had once again opened his mouth and was often on bad terms with Andrade he had gotten both of them volunteered for the scary job. 

“I’ll take the Demons” spoke Cass before yanking a bag from the cupboard and filling it with weapons and other things he could use for the job he had been assigned. He soon grabbed another one shoving it towards his best friend as it sunk into the smaller man he would be dealing with the nightmare and dread filled Wyatt’s. He silently hoped the four never appeared or made themselves known in any way, if only save himself the fearsome task of distracting them considering he had heard the stories of how it looked their victims had died in accidental ways. Most never seen a thing or even heard them coming, what scared him most was the knowledge of the Wyatt’s already knowing more about him than he knew of them. He soon swallowed sharply and began to do as Cass was well trying to work out a plan for the inevitable. The room they were in falling deathly silent with the only sound being the clicking of metal when the weapons bung against each other. 

At Princess Mansion, Charlotte sat in the living room looking at the pictures that were there of the woman she had mercilessly killed weeks before hand, as well as the child she had left motherless. Already fed up with her prison mates and her attempts to flirt with those who came as prison guards always ending in disaster as they quickly worked out she was trying to gain access to the outside so she could escape. The blond actively tried to avoid Jarrett much like she did with Daniel Bryan and his constant complaining, as well as the repeat begging for his wife to forgive him and the regret of the actions that had caused her to turn her back on him. Every time Charlotte heard the voice of the man known as Goat Face she rolled her eyes anticipating his complaining and refusal to accept what he had done, much like she herself did. She soon heard the main entrance door open, yet no voice shouted to say they were there, no sound to indicate anyone had entered the mansion, only the door closing once again, the familiar click as it locked on its own. 

“Get up” spoke Sasha, watching as Charlotte turned to face her, the same grin and almost proud smirk as she always had placed on her features, the same planning mind as normal in the hopes she would succeed in escaping from the prison she was being kept in. Just like all the other times when someone who once called her friend and business partner came she began to plan in ways she could convince one of them to free her or even join her in what she was doing for what she would happily call a greater cause. The taller blond soon did as she was demanded, putting her hands up as if to surrender almost mocking the woman before her, although she knew why Sasha had come. The same reason Becky and Bayley would visit, with hope of finding out why she had killed Zarah and betrayed them. “You got two choices, either tell us who you’re working for and why you betrayed us like you did or spend the rest of your miserable life stuck here with no one but Daniel and Jarrett for company” harshly spoke the purple haired woman as she looked over to the one she had once called best friend and even sister. It still hurt her whenever she looked at Charlotte or seen a picture of the woman she had ripped away without any cause. 

“Its the same as always. I didn’t betray you, what I did was for a better cause for someone who will take over the entire underworld and control it with an iron fist. There is no stopping him” breathed Charlotte as she looked down at Sasha already scheming on how she could turn her and the remaining two members of the Four Horsewoman to her side, already imagining what things could look like as the four woman together as the enforcers for the man planning to take over once he had destroyed all those who posed a threat to his plans. “He’s going to take over and wipe out anyone who tries to stop him, Knight’s Raven, Evolution, Impact, AEW even The Undisputed Era. No one is going to stop him from getting what he wants” spoke Charlotte her voice full of excitement at what the future would hold for her, she would be the true princess and take her rightful place as queen some day. Just as she could already vision those who would dare stand against her bow down to her in the hopes of mercy. 

“You’re delusional” came the thick Irish voice of Becky, stood at the door to the living room, her feelings clearly displayed upon her features as she looked on in anger and disgust at the blond who clearly desired nothing but power and would tread on anyone or throw away friendships to get just that. “Nobody is powerful enough to take out all of them without someone waging a war first. Nothing could stop them rising up again or doing what they have to protect those they love. Even if that means they go on a kamikaze mission” added the fiery haired woman as she looked over to Sasha, both woman knowing what the boys of the newly renamed Shield were up to and about the upcoming break out attempt. It almost amused them, especially when the five men were convinced they were still undetected, when it fact they had been spotted by the Wyatt’s just hours after setting up their hideout across from the mansion. 

“Oh and wish your friends luck for us” continued Sasha, her smile only getting bigger upon seeing Charlotte’s confusion, she wondered if the blond was even aware of another rescue attempt or if she had given up hope that someone would get her out of the mansion full of reminders of what she had done and was trying so hard to forget. “The five who got here yesterday, sent by whomever your working for to attempt another rescue attempt” added the purple haired woman as she pointed over to the building where the five men were located, seeing the hope begin to appear in Charlotte’s eyes to learn of another attempt to free her. She soon began to prey they were successful especially since she already avoided Daniel and Jarrett. Although she knew the man she worked for and Shane would be disappointed to learn she hadn’t got any new information regarding what enemy number one was up to, or if they were even aware of who was working against them. 

“I’ll get out here and when I do you’ll regret not joining me” threatened the woman who seen herself as a queen, a smirk returning to her features as she turned to face the three woman who she had worked with for so many years prior to what they called the betrayal. “I’m the queen and I will get revenge on all those who turned on me, who think they are better than me. I will destroy everyone who gets in my way without mercy” mumbled Charlotte with her voice raising as she went on, she soon snapped out of it when none other than Bayley slapped her, forcing her head to the side and a shock expression to appear on her features. Bayley on the other hand appeared to have realised something, quickly leaving the room to confront one of the other two men roaming the large mansion, Jarrett of course almost waiting for her where as Daniel was once again sitting on the stairs looking at the picture of what he had lost due to helping Charlotte. 

“Who do you three work for? Shane isn’t thick enough to piss all the hounds at the same time” asked Bayley to both men, keeping her voice at a neutral tone as to show she wasn’t demanding anything from them. Instead she knew she could offer at least one something for helping them. “You help then you maybe able to leave here” added the dark haired woman, her eyes almost pleading with the pair of men before her as she hoped they would tell her what they knew. “Is it Charlotte’s father?” asked the normally huggable woman, an uneasy smile coming to her lips as she knew Charlotte only ever acted like she was when her father had something to do with whatever was happening. Her questions was soon answered when Daniel and Jarrett looked to each other, before Daniel began to nod to her question. Where as Jarrett appeared to be debating whether or not it was a good idea to tell what he knew, his wife and kids were at the base waiting for his return. 

“If I tell you, you promise to let me go?” asked Jarrett watching as Bayley motioned for him to follow her to the security hub, where there was a direct line to those back at Architect’s Armoury. The much older man soon repeat his question with distress in his voice and overwhelming hope and guilt as he waited for the response, a sigh of relief washing over him when one of them on the video call nodded to his question. “Ric Flair is the one who is truly in control, he aims to take over the entire criminal underworld. Been pulling the strings for years. Shane’s attempt on Rusev and Lana, Paige first assassination attempt, the attempt on Nikki Cross, the death of Johnny Gorgano, Undisputed Era’s supposedly successful assassination. He’s behind it all, Ric’s been pulling the string to Evolution for years in the hopes of using them to wipe out his enemies, when he found out Knight’s Raven was still active following the death of Saraya he tried to have Paige killed when he found her believing she was the one running it at the time” explained Jarrett revealing who he was working with and who had really been in control of Evolution over the years. The older man could see the way Rusev looked over to him, anger over the event that had taken place and guilt for the innocent people he had ended up killing for no reason. “He’s also the one who order Zarah’s death, he intends of targetting the girls including Nikki Bella in an attempt to force you to make a mistake so he can eliminate all of you at once” finished Jarrett finally giving the now single father the answer to his question on why Zarah had been killed, he still felt pain over losing her but nodded in thanks none the less. 

“I’ll make plans to send him into hiding once he’s got his wife and kids away from Ric and the others” came the quiet voice of Punk, showing they would keep to their word and allow him to leave. “He’s just given us a lot of information, if Flair ever found out he wouldn’t hesitate to kill the one who leaked it. So when the girls leave, act like you sneaked out with them. Get your family and leave. Contact me when your out I’ll send you somewhere out of his way” added Punk, showing he did indeed realised the danger the man had just put himself in by giving them the information on who their enemy truly was. Jarrett only nodded in response finding relief in his family being helped and free from whatever situation they currently found themselves in. he wondered where he would go and what he would do now since his life was beginning to get too much for him to handle and knew Karen wanted to leave it all behind. She was fed up of constantly looking over her shoulder wondering when the next enemy would strike. 

“Come on lets get you out of here” whispered Bayley as she sent a text to Becky and Sasha informing them of the plan and what Jarrett had told them. Upon leaving Jarrett did as instructed and pretended to sneak out of the closing door, quickly getting into the girl’s car. He sighed upon leaving the mansion grounds, the feeling of happiness returning to him as he began to smile at the prospect of reuniting with his family after weeks apart although he also felt dread, how was he going to explain to Ric how he got free, and Charlotte was still locked with in the secure walls of the mansion once belonging to the woman she had murdered in cold blood. He soon forgot the dread and began to focus on his family again, seeing their smiles when he took them away from the business they had spent years apart of. To see their smiles when they started a new life together away from everything they once knew. 

Days later seen those who worked at Shield at the airport. Kane looking over at the plane that would be taking his wife, daughters and niece to the Island for protection, a wave of sadness hit him, especially when he knew eventually Mark would come to Tampa in an attempt to find him and Paige. The younger Calaway brother had an aura of sadness as he turned to the group of girls and two toddlers who were being sent away, he knew the boys were doing it to protect them but also knew there was a chance some of them would be given bad news upon their arrival home or even before that. He wasted little time hugging both of his girls goodbye for the time being, whispering he loved them before placing a soft whisper of a kiss on their temple before letting them go, turning to his wife shortly after, he knew she sensed something was wrong. 

“Promise me you’ll look after him” spoke Roman to Nikki Bella as she picked up the three year old boy, a small soft and almost loving smile coming to her lips as she did so. She soon nodded to his words, at least thankful someone out there was willing to look out for her and help instead of leaving her to defend herself. She could still recall when Roman had phoned her and told her about the island and that they were sending her there with Jordan since he knew and trusted her. “I’ll call you every few days and we’ll make sure Brie and JJ are kept out of it as much as possible” added the Samoan making his own promise and still seeing the sadness in Nikki’s eyes upon her sister being mentioned, how the other Bella twin had refused to go despite the danger staying put her in. 

“Thank you” responded Nikki as she held out Jordan’s favourite stuffed animal, the one his mother had gotten him when she first found out she was expecting. “This little guy will have lots of stories to tell when he comes back, just as he will be running to be with his daddy again” continued Nikki looking towards the toddler in her arms before offering a small side hug to Roman, reassuring him she would take good care of the little boy, she soon walked towards the private plane, climbing the stairs but turning to Roman and waving before she entered the transport, a small smile coming to her lips as Jordan too waved goodbye to his daddy. Becky and Bayley already on the aircraft along with Sasha they soon waved to the young boy before returning their attention to the unchanged view of the airport, the planes coming and going as well as people getting on ready to go to their chosen destination. 

“I’ll be waiting here for you when you come back” whispered Seth as he held Paige tightly in his arms, he didn’t want to let her go but knew it was the only way to ensure her safety and that of all the girls he cared for. Losing Zarah was a wake up call all of them was in need of, a reminder they weren’t invincible as they had tricked themselves into thinking. They could be killed in a matter of seconds and their choices could result in someone they loved being ripped away. “Love you my raven haired queen” continued the man known for his smarts to plan ahead. He knew what her response would be, either her normal one or saying she was a princess not a queen, most who knew the raven haired woman knew she didn’t want to be any sort of queen. Being satisfied with being a princess as all who knew her often referred to her as. 

“Love you 3000” responded Paige, a sad smile stretching across her lips as the tears in her eyes threatened to break free, she knew why all the girls and Jordan were being sent to Isle Noir, nobody had to tell her. The danger was obvious as was the constant worry and concern. “I’ll hold you to that promise. Make sure Roman comes back too, Jordan needs him and Summer will kick his ass if he doesn’t” added the raven haired beauty as she looked up to her husband, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips, hoping with everything she had that it wasn’t the goodbye kiss. She wouldn’t know what to do if it was, other than taking vengeance on those who had taken him away from her and no doubt going into herself to cope with the grief similar to how the Samoan hound had closed himself off to most to cope with losing Zarah in such away although he focused most of his time on planning revenge on the ones who took her away including Charlotte.


	12. Chapter 12 - Light of the Future

The creepy laughter could be heard echoing around the halls again, bouncing of the cold concrete walls and sending a shiver down the spine of anyone who heard. The lights flickered whenever a ground shaking boom rumbled around the old abandoned building. The people running around the halls in panic losing their balance slightly before returning to running to safety again. Their fear taking over as they realised their enemy had surrounded them. Shane stayed in his office, calmly sat wit his feet on the wooden desk in the middle of the room, the two empty cells to his right now filled with his younger sister and brother in law, they too not paying attention almost as if they had given up hope of ever seeing the light of day or regaining what had been ripped from them by someone they trusted so much. 

Ric Flair soon come bursting through the door, worry clear on his features as a dishevelled look radiated from him. He looked like he had been in a game of cat and mouse, only this time he was the mouse rather than the determined cat. Shane look up for seconds before returning to reading the recent surveillance report, as well as the head count on those who were constantly walking around the once abandoned building. Noticing Karen Jarrett and her children were missing, much like Charlotte, Daniel and Jeff Jarrett were although the latter three were known in terms of location. The older McMahon child found the surveillance report far more intriguing than Karen and her family being missing, mostly due to what those watching the mansions had reported recently. 

“How are you so calm?” shouted Ric, if only to get his puppets attention, not that it worked as the man was more than happy to keep his relax position while reading the report, if someone looked at him they wouldn’t be able to tell his enemies had the upper hand by blocking all the exit routes. “Our enemies surround us and you’re here reading some report. Jinder” he once again shouted, only this time he called for one of the many to be running around the halls in a blind panic, he had been one of the first to realise something was wrong when the three hounds appeared on the CCTV footage chaining each door closed, adding a few bolts to it to make sure it wouldn’t be broken through, along with a few construction bricks just for good measure. The Wyatt’s creepy laughter only serving as a way to strike fear into those trapped inside the old warehouse building. 

“Yes boss” muttered Jinder between his gasps of breath, sweat on his brow from running aimlessly up and down the halls in an attempt to find a way out before it was too late. Yet every door was the same and the windows were all barred off. The hopeless was beginning to set in as he realised what those who had been targetted were attempting to do. Scaring them was one thing, but completely annihilating them was another and apparently what those who had banded together were attempting to do. The younger man quickly figuring the much older man he had been taking orders from, would likely be sending some more he and other high ups seen as dispensable to their dooms. As he had done so many time before in order to further his course, although all the much older man had managed to do was isolate himself from anyone who would dare ally themselves with him. 

“Take a few men and target the girls” demanded Ric as he watched the other who seemed to realise the situation was far more serious than Shane was showing. Shane on the other hand didn’t react at all, instead he listened with Ric as Hunter chuckled to himself from his place in one of the cells located in the room. Clearly showing he knew something the pair whom had taken over the business he had once run with an iron first had either been oblivious too or hadn’t spotted. The older white haired man soon turned to one he had once looked upon as a son, curious to know what had tickled his amusement, the younger man was in no position to be laughing yet here he was, doing just that and annoying Ric at the same time. “What’s so funny Hunter?” asked Ric, his annoyance and irritation clear to hear in his voice, as the question directed had an underlining threatening tone to it. Yet the bold man in the cells didn’t seem to care for the unspoken threats or the danger his life was in, as he knew why those who had worked together had come, just as he knew why they had suddenly decided to be so bold. 

“They sent the girls away weeks ago. Took Nikki Bella with them” cheerfully responded Hunter as he wrapped his hands around the bars, separating him from the man who had once been his mentor. Yet now he knew he held the cards to the situation. “You ordered Charlotte to kill Zarah. They know it was you hence why none of your rescue attempts have succeeded. To prevent the same thing happening again they sent the girls somewhere else. Somewhere you wont find them” taunted Hunter, his smile one of victory as it dawned on Ric his only means of leverage was no longer an option. Just as it dawned on him both Stephanie and the man before him had likely been aware of what he had been up to and worked with those who sought to destroy him. 

“Looking for this?” asked Stephanie as she held up a GPS tracker, as well as revealing she was the reason why those who now worked under the Shield were able to find the base so fast. Her wicked smile one of triumph as she refused to make the same mistakes her father and brother had. Instead she had realised Ric’s true intentions when he had mistakenly mentioned Charlotte in present tense rather than past. Upon that she convinced Hunter as well as Batista and Randy to join forces with those in the Shield and eliminate their common enemy. “You already knew the girls weren’t with them didn’t you?” asked Stephanie, she had quickly realised Ric didn’t seem to surprised to learn the woman those at Shield wanted to protect and loved so much weren’t hidden away in one of the secure mansions. Instead he appeared pleased about it. It was only then Stephanie noticed Cena wasn’t wondering the halls in a blind panic as others were, it dawned on her, neither she nor her husband had seen him after the first few days of being locked in the cells where Paige and Zarah had once been imprisoned. 

“Charlotte wasn’t their only inside source” came the unmistakable voice of Zack Ryder when he made himself known via the video call, both Stephanie and Hunter looking confused on who he was despite him being employed by them. “You see I knew from dating Emma and still being in contact with her, she was going on a girls vacation, although she didn’t say where. She didn’t even know who I truly was let alone who I worked for” continue the blond from Long Island as Princess Mansion was easy to see in the background, although those he was working with in Mike Kanellis, Andrade, Enzo and Cass seemed to be having problems of their own, neither having seen the confusing scene before them. Such as the Wyatt’s walking around, showing their laughter around the once abandoned building his employers were occupying was merely a recording, the others who had locked them inside were using to terrify those inside and cause more havoc than necessary. 

“But she didn’t take her phone with her. Prevented you from finding them hence why Cena’s not here” replied Hunter quickly realising the blond hadn’t taken anything that could easily be tracked with her, instead she had left the devices at the penthouse, no doubt already under surveillance as were the mansions under the enemies name. Hunter could only smirk at that idea of the girls all being in a safe place along with the two young children, far out of reach from those who wanted to use them against those who loved them so dearly. “They already know you’re there” commented Hunter almost as he was tormenting the five on the video call, the Wyatt’s once again making themselves known this time however appearing to free Daniel Bryan from his prison although whether that was to end his misery or allow him to return to what remained of his life was anyone’s guess. 

On Island Noir, Summer was walking around the many villas and pool area, the sight of her slightly younger sister staring from the cliff where the villas were located out over the ocean being a normal thing to see. It was clear she missed being home and able to do whatever she wanted without being restricted to one place, much like it was clear she missed those she had to leave behind until it was safe to return. Renee was on one of the sun beds, little Freya to her side shaded by an umbrella placed over her play pen. Jordan in the shallow end of the pool with the oldest Bella twin, as she attempted to teach the young boy to swim. Lana on the other hand was on the dock, almost as if she was waiting for the boat to take them all back home or for some sort of delivery or sign from the men they had left behind so many weeks prior. Yet the blond Russian had become more confident in herself since being on the sunny island, she had learnt to accept her scars and once again began to show them with pride rather than being ashamed of them. Cross on the other hand was exploring the forest to the side of the villas as she had been doing since they got there, if only to discover what was hidden inside. Paige and AJ on the other hand had spent their time in different areas, some of the time they would be on the docks with Lana, walking the beaches, in the pool even with Cross as she explored. Other times either one of them would coop themselves up in their villa, the sinking feeling something was going to happen too much for them to handle. 

“You okay?” asked Summer as she joined her sister on the cliff edge. The warmth of the sun bringing a small smile to the leggy blond although she worried about what was going to happen. Whether those who had found their special someone would see them again or if the ones who had left siblings behind would have happy news when they returned home. Both girls worried for their father, knowing he would do all in his power to protect the others, he had been aware Summer liked Adam Cole, much like he had likely seen Nikki’s attraction to Roman, after all the oldest Bella twin had all but become a mother to his young son. Emma could only look up and nod, the feeling she had that bad news was coming, almost haunting her especially when she thought of what was on the line. 

“Yeah just got the sinking feeling something’s going to happen. Since mum went back to stay with uncle Mark, I’ve had this gut feeling that something not right” whispered Emma, revealing what was bothering her, the unsettling feeling blocking her attempts to enjoy the island, much like she had a feeling she wouldn’t get to see Zack again when all of this was over. “I’m going to call Zack, put things right with him” responded the younger blond, soon getting up from her spot and returning to her villa to the left, a small smile coming to her lips upon seeing Paige still looking at the results of the test she had taken, no doubt trying to figure out how to tell Seth the treatments she had been receiving had worked. Although she was also aware the youngest hound would no doubt become even more protective of her. Much like she knew Punk had become more so of AJ since she had revealed she was two months pregnant before leaving for the island. 

Becky, Sasha and Bayley at this moment were walking along the beach, each keeping a close watch on Lana as she once again sat on the docks with her feet hanging over the edge. It being clear each of them missed someone, Sasha missing each of the boys and their little qwerks, Bayley missing their fun loving way and being able to hug each of them, where as Becky missed not being able to do something to help and Finn. Although each of the three girls were at least glad being hidden away on the island would give them less to worry about. Much like they took the opportunity to bound with those they shared the island with, as well as celebrate with them when something happened. Jordan calling Nikki mummy, and asking about his dad being one of them much like they celebrated when AJ revealed her good news to them and when Lana began to show her confidence once again. 

“We should hear from them soon” quietly spoke Sasha, a little excitement coming to her although she knew it was only the weekly report and a little update from the boys on how everything was going, that also being the chance the girls got to update them on anything that happened while being on the island. “Hopefully their attempt to stop the enemy went off without a hitch and without any causalities” continued the purple haired woman, she dreaded the weekly update sometimes, especially when the boys told them what they had planned as well as Charlotte rescue attempts had failed thanks the Wyatt’s constantly thwarting the plans of the five attempting to break her from her prison, unaware they had moved her somewhere else. Most likely to be the last place those who wanted her back would think to look.

“Lets hope its good news” replied Becky, a small smile coming to her lips as she remembered what Paige had told her, especially when she knew the two had been planning for it, Seth of course already looking to the future for his motivation. Much like she could guess a few others were also doing the same. Tomasa on the other hand had made it clear his motivation was the oldest one in the book, revenge. Much like Aleister, Rusev and the Undisputed Era was. “I don’t think any of us could handle hearing one of them had been hurt or killed in their crusade. Especially with the hormones around here, plus we’ve all got a future to look forward to” continued the Irish woman as she looked around seeing Summer on the cliff edge replacing where Emma had once been, everything seemed so peaceful yet nothing actually was. 

“The guys are calling” came the unmissable voice of Nikki before taking the two year old in her arms to the shared villa each of them would spend time together in and get their weekly update. She knew for sure Punk would ask how AJ was doing, where as Dean would just be enthusiastic to see his wife and daughter again, much like the others would be happy just to see their faces again, even if it was only through a video call. The three just looked towards each other before Sasha began to walk over to Lana, happy to help her to her feet so the four of them could walk back up the trail to the villas together. No doubt dumping into Cross on the way. 

“What happened to you?” questioned Lana upon seeing some of the boys on the video with cuts and bruises, even a few appearing to be in more pain than they showed or wanted either of them to see. “At least tell us all of you are alive” continued the Russian beauty as her ascent came through thick, as did her almost overwhelming concern, especially when she couldn’t see all of them in the shot, then again she also noticed AJ was missing from the room so she quickly figured she had a separate call with Punk, probably just as worried about the state he was in. The ravishing Russian looked between each of them, noticing both of the young children were in the play pen in the next room. She had a feeling it was something serious by the way Cross had stopped bouncing around without any cause for it. 

“We went through with our plan” responded Aleister as he held a hand to the back of his neck. An ice pack there to help ease the pain a little, although he wouldn’t admit it seeing Cross there was enough to at this settle him for a little while. “Took out the majority of them Ric included. Stephanie and Hunter have Shane and Charlotte now. Should be safe for you ladies and the kiddos to come home” continued the man who had become known as the devil, watching as both Summer and Emma smiled slightly upon seeing their father, a bandage around his arm was the worst injury he appeared to have. “Finn here will give you a run down of the injuries. If only to give you girls peace of mind and a reason to throttle us when you get back” finished Aleister with a small smile on his lips, especially when he spotted the way both Paige and Cross looked at each other, both rolling their eyes shortly after. 

“Kane got a bullet graze, Aleister took a beating from some of the others but had help from Tomasa who finally settled the score by being the one who took out Ric. Tomasa also has a broken arm and possibly collar bone. Undisputed Era got a few bruises and a concussion each” spoke Finn as he listed the injuries, as well as who had ended the mini war for good on the part of Ric Flair. “The Wyatt’s were clear they actually saved us, Karl, Luke and Styles each got hit with a few different items but should be okay, Rusev went head on with Shane, come out the better for it. Finally got justice for his beautiful Russian Queen. Dean has a torn muscle or two but otherwise okay, Seth’s knee gave out on him, he had surgery the other day, Roman has a few broken ribs and still tormented by what happened but otherwise good” continued the man known by most as the Demon King, remembering the injuries each had gotten from the fight they had gone running head first into, just as he knew what the Samoan was going to ask Nikki when she returned had a lot of them torn. 

“What about you and Corey?” asked Sasha, standing next to her two closest friends, the two she could confidently call sisters. Her purple hair up in a messy bun in an attempt to keep her cool in the high temperatures the island had to offer, although she enjoyed the tropical island and the peace it which it offered. Each of the girls watched as both men looked at each other, Corey clearly with a broken nose and struggling to breath, where as Finn looked relatively normal apart from the dark blue sling around his shoulder. 

“Finn has a few torn muscles in his shoulder but other than that he’s fine. I have a broken nose, wrist and ankle” mumbled Corey in response, just as he knew there were likely to be a punch or two when the girls finally got home, he could see the concern each of the women on the video chat held for them, it was something even those in space could see, well at least it was in his opinion. “Nikki your mum and siblings are okay as well. We sent them to England so they weren’t targetted, Randy and Batista went with them for extra measures” uttered the man known as the Saviour of Misbehaviour, giving the oldest Bella twin the reassuring news her family members were safe and had survived the entire thing without any real knowledge of what was going on. “We’re sending the jet to come and get you girls, should be there in the morning. Ready to bring you home” finished Corey as he looked around the room to the boys. Noticing the way Becky looked over to Paige as if trying to convince the raven haired beauty to do something, although it appeared to have not worked when the woman known as the Princess shook her head in response. Clearly not ready to say what she was hiding and what only a few appeared to know. The video call soon ended with the normal goodbyes and love you that so often ended a conversation. 

Once the call was over, Seth hobbled off to the living room out of the way from whatever was going to ensue, much like Dean if only to stare at the area where his little girl would normally be happily playing with her favourite toys. A small smile soon come to his features upon realising their biggest enemy for the time being had finally being stopped for good, he wondered about more children with Renee, giving Freya a younger sibling. He could imagine a future where there were kids running around with smiles on their lips as they caused mischief and mayhem. Just as he knew the man to his side also wanted to start is own little family with the woman he called wife and lover. Finn soon joined the pair alongside Aleister, neither man saying a word as the silence took over the small group, the uncertainty that was once there now replaced with a sense of security and a brighter future. 

“Are you serious about leaving?” asked Corey as he turned his attention to the Samoan, seeing the man nod slightly as he wondered if the man he was left in the room with had gotten what he had asked for. “Okay, here’s the papers you asked for, you make sure you think everything over a couple more times, especially with leaving Jordan behind” continued the Saviour of Misbehaviour as he handed over the black plastic file folder with all the paperwork he had asked for. “He’s already lost his mother, make sure you come back so he doesn’t lose his father too” he commented before leaving the room entirely, he knew trying to convince Roman otherwise would be useless especially when it come to Jordan, the Samoan had it drilled in his head the toddler would be better off with others he trusted rather than with his last remaining parent. 

“When I’m gone, make sure Nikki gets this” muttered Roman, having a sixth sense Finn was near by, no doubt having seen Corey leave the dinning room. Yet he didn’t hear any response from the other man there, when he turned slightly to see who was there he was surprised to see Kane. The much older man appearing confused on what he was referring to, although he could also see anger there as well, clearly having realised whatever he was planning on doing had nothing to do with his two year old son. “Kane” surprisingly spoke the Samoan, attempting to hide the paperwork he had scattered across the table, failing to gather them all up before the much older man picked one of them up. As Kane scanned over it, Roman getting the feeling of dread, even more so when the older man peaked over the top of the paper with fury burning brightly in his eyes. 

“Do you want Jordan to resent you when he’s older?” asked Kane, the simple question spoke with concern for what the toddler would be like when he was older enough to understand everything. Roman could only shake his head in response, the feeling of guilt suddenly washing over him, just as he began to get nervous about what he had planned to do and the situation he now found himself in. “Then don’t make the same mistake Mark did with Paige. He’s the same age as Paige was when her mother was taken away. Mark buried himself in his work so much he pretty much abandoned her and left Krystal and myself to raise her. Leaving him behind will lead him growing up the same way she did” calmly spoke the former detective, remembering when he had all but raised the raven haired girl as his own and even telling her stories of her mother. The Samoan man only nodded, noticing how Kane wasn’t trying to convince him to stay but to take his toddler son with him. 

“He’ll have someone who loves and cares for him here. I can’t care for him, not at the moment. He’s better off here without me” replied Roman as he confessed his feeling to the much older man. “I was supposed to protect Zarah, instead she died in my arms. How am I supposed to protect and raise him knowing the same thing could happen again if I fail. Knowing my mistakes could lead to me losing him too” whispered the Samoan hound as he wiped tears from his eyes and told what he feared for the future, he knew if anyone would understand it would be Kane, after all both of his girls were born during the time he was originally part of the criminal underworld, he knew the man must have felt the same fear even dreaded what would happen if he failed to protect one of his girls. 

“If you leave him behind you lose him anyway. The only difference would be him alive and resenting you for abandoning him regardless if you thought it was for the best” mumbled Kane in response doing all he could to convince the younger man to take his son with him when he went. He could understand why he wanted to leave, the feeling of guilt of Zarah’s death and the happiness of those he called friends and brother being too much for him to handle. Yet he didn’t see that as a viable reason to leave his son, the only reminder he had of Zarah behind when the boy needed him so much. “He needs you Roman. What are you going to tell him when he asks where you were when he was growing up? When he asks you why you left?” continued the much older and wiser man, he wondered if he was getting through to the Samoan sitting at the table before him or if he was talking to a brick wall for all intense and purposes. “Look at Mark, he regrets the decisions he made after Saraya died, he realised too late what they caused. Now his oldest daughter wont even speak to him let alone visit. He made the same choice as you and regrets it every day” finished Kane, knowing his brother truly felt guilty and regret for what he had chosen to do, just as he knew if Roman went through with it he would only live to regret the decision made. 

“She’s also happy now, plus she still has the man who raised her, here with her when she needs him most. Jordan can be that happy too. I’ve already ruined his life once, I wont be able to live with myself if I do it again” replied Roman as if he was trying to justify the decision he was making, he could see by the look Kane was sending his way the older man wasn’t convinced although he knew Roman was right when he mentioned Paige was happy now, she knew the truth that her father had hidden from her, she knew who she was and had people she trusted surrounding her. Yet he still couldn’t understand why Roman was choosing to leave his son behind knowing he was going to make the same mistake that lead Mark to regret what he had chosen. 

“Then why are you leaving him behind?” asked Kane as he looked at the grieving father, he could understand the much younger man was grieving the loss of the woman he loved and mother of his only child, yet he knew leaving the boy behind was the worst mistake Roman would make for both father and son. “Do me a favour, before you make any concrete decision talk to Paige. Ask her what it was like growing up knowing your father abandoned you after losing your mother. Ask her why she resent Mark so much. Maybe then you’ll understand why leaving Jordan behind is the worst mistake you’ll ever make” finished the former detective before leaving the room, knowing he left the Samoan with something to think about. He could at least be thankful the man was planning to leave the young boy with someone who would love him as her own. Although he doubted Nikki Bella would be too pleased with him for doing such a thing without any kind of warning. Roman soon looked at the paperwork he had in front of him, the forms for Nikki to become Jordan’s legal guardian waiting to be filled out along with his mobile phone. He wondered if he should take the advice of the older man and talk to the raven haired Princess who had given him the chance at justice. 

“Hey Sasha is Paige there?” asked Roman upon hearing the chirpy voice of Sasha on the phone, that alone brought a small smile to his lips, the thought of the women being excited to come home after almost two months away. He knew for sure AJ would be showing in her pregnancy now, especially if Punk had the dates right. “Hey Paige can I ask you something? Your uncle gave me the advice to ask you about something before I went through with what I’m planning” he continued upon hearing the unmissable voice of Paige on the other end, her English ascent making it difficult to miss who was on the phone much like Lana’s Russian one and Becky’s Irish one make it impossible for others to miss who was speaking. He calmly listened to her response while mulling over whether or not he should ask her the question, just as he began to dread her response when she figured out what he had planned although he knew it wouldn’t be as bad as Seth and Dean’s. “What was it like growing up with your only parent being absent?” asked Roman putting the younger woman on speaker so he could read over the paperwork and listen to the response she gave him. 

“Honestly at the time I didn’t think much of it due to uncle Kane and aunt Krystal being there for me” responded Paige, showing at the time it didn’t bother her all that much due to her aunt and uncle being like parents to her and giving her the support she needed the most. “But as I grew older it felt as if I had done something wrong where he didn’t want to be around me, eventually that spurred the thoughts of him not wanting a daughter in the first place, hence why I became such a rebel during my teen years. Now I look back on it all I feel is resentment, he took my mum away then all but abandoned me, all because I reminded him of something he chose to do. I feel as if I paid for his actions. Literally if the assassination attempt didn’t happen he would have noticed I was even still around” finished the raven haired beauty, revealing how she had felt growing up when it dawned on her, her dad wasn’t around. Roman soon thanked her before saying his goodbyes knowing she had no doubt picked upon what he planned to do. 

“Corey” called Roman, noticing he had caught the attention of his closest friends in the living room, the curiosity both had painted on their features along with the slight questioning look, almost amused the Samoan. He soon handed the black plastic folder back to Corey, a small smile on his lips about what he was going to ask next. “Can you get papers for joint custody please? Talking to Paige gave me the wake up call I was in need of. I don’t want Jordan to grow up resenting me” finished the Samoan watching with nerves as Corey nodded to his question, a small smirk of his own upon hearing the woman he had watched over for so long had unknowingly helped keep a father and son duo together. He soon walked away leaving the Samoan to answer the question the four in the living room were likely to ask him although he could also guess the oldest hound would no longer dread telling them what he was going to do now he had ultimately made the best decision he could for his son. 

“Is it weird to say I miss Cross?” asked Aleister, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group, although the smile to pass over his lips suggested he had done it on purpose if only to see the reaction of those in the room with him. To the Dutchman it was laughable, the look Seth and Finn shared along with the gobsmacked one of Roman and the knowing look from Dean, he just found the amusing side in it. “I miss her not being able to stay still for more than five seconds, the crazy laughter and bonkers personality” explained the Dutchman showing he truly missed the woman he had called friend for so long, she had been a constant at his side for over a decade it felt weird her not being there when he turned these past few months. Although he was sure it was a similar thing for some of the others. Like Corey not turning to see his every move been watched carefully by Sasha or Finn realising what life could be like without Becky around to light things up and remind him why he found himself in so many wars. 

“Its not weird. If anything is actually quite sweet to hear” responded Finn showing his rare softer side, the side not many got to see. “Things will be back to normal soon, a toddler or two running around, hormonal AJ back, Paige no doubt kicking Seth’s ass then helping him back to full health again, Renee doing the same with Dean. Hell just seeing Cross laugh a literally the door bell ringing” added the Irishman as he thought of how different and quiet things had been since the girls had been sent away for their own safety. He would be the first to admit it had been too quiet for his liking, the Undisputed Era weren’t random enough to replace, Summer, Emma, Paige or Renee. Much like Tomasa had quickly realised he wasn’t even close to being as out there as Cross. 

“Yup no more videos, get the real thing back again” sarcastically added Roman, showing his good mood wasn’t just a flash in the pan like it had been in recent months. Instead it was hopefully going to be a long term thing, or at least he was intending it to be. “Will be nice to have them back. I’ll admit I’ve missed all the family like qwerks they bring with them” added the Samoan seeing the now very questionable look Dean was sending his way from his spot on the corner unit, Seth too doing the same from behind the pillow although the Iowan’s was mix with pain. “What we’ve all being mopy, they bring the love that keeps us all together” finished Roman almost ignoring the identical look Finn and Aleister shared, almost as if they were thinking the same thing. 

“Who are you? And what have you done with Roman?” asked Seth, his voice muffled slightly from the black and silver cushion Paige seemed to love so much, the smell of her perfume mixing with his own aftershave, although it still reminded him of the woman he loved so much. Dean soon began to chuckle to himself, more for the expression the Samoan in question had frozen on his features, although he seemed to understand the sudden sarcastic yet muffled question one of his best friends had asked. He had gone from almost depressed to the total opposite with a simple phone call with Paige no less. It was almost as if her words had hit home or she had shone a light on something he was missing.


End file.
